Mi pequeño Severus
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus está herido y la única forma de salvarse es regresar a su infancia, para regenerarse por completo. Dumbledore debe buscar una pareja para entregarle al pequeño Severus. Hermione y Draco se ofrecerán a cuidarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic dedicado a mi madre Clio_pooh, a Chesale, a Delcar y a Daniela Tovar. Espero que les guste a ustedes también.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto mis ideas. El resto, es de Jk Rowling.  


* * *

  
¡_Casa Revuelta_!

Hermione suspiraba, mientras Draco observaba a su alrededor en esa ala de Hogwarts. Dumbledore, les había citado en la torre de astronomía, por que tenía algo importante que preguntarles. Ambos jóvenes, le observaron con detenimiento.

- ¡Qué bueno que ya están aquí!- mencionó el anciano director. Hermione sonrió con dulzura, mientras Draco asentía- ¿Cómo está el pequeño Scorpius?

- Está muy bien- sonrió Hermione- Gracias por preguntar ¿Sucede algo muy malo Albus?

- Bueno, es acerca de Severus. Como recuerdan, está padeciendo una enfermedad terrible, así que lo regresamos a la niñéz para que con sus nuevas fuerzas se pudiera rehabilitar.

- Sí- contestó Draco- ¿Es que le sucedió algo?

- Bueno, ahora que es un niño, necesitamos que lo cuiden. Pero, no encontramos a padres, que quieran responsabilizarse por él.

- ¿Y...?

- Bueno sí. Quería saber, si ustedes deseaban cuidarlo mientras se recuperaba. Dudo mucho, que Severus cause inconvenientes. Además, Draco, tú eras su estudiante favorito.

- No lo sé, tenemos que pensarlo.

Hermione y Draco se miraron el uno al otro. Severus, era muy cascarrabia y necio en muchos sentidos. No sabían, cómo iba a llevarse con su hijo Scorpius.

Dumbledore les dio una semana para pensarlo y ambos jóvenes se dedicaron a pensarlo con mucha calma. Hermione, aún podía recordar ese extraño accidente. De la mano de Voldemort, Severus se vio obligado a padecer una terrible enfermedad que agotaba todo suministro de pociones. El pobre hombre, estaba desgastado y confinado en una habitación. No respiraba casi y su cuerpo tenía extraños brotes de sangre. Estaba por morirse.

Pero el anciano director se apiadó de él y, le brindó una cura. Lo regresaron a una edad temprana. Unos catorce años. Una magia complicada, que requería mucho esfuerzo, entre otras cosas. Esos, eran los pocos detalles que Hermione tenía. Los que Draco le había brindado. Severus, era muy reservado con ese asunto.

Hasta ahora, estaba inconsciente. Lo mantenían de esa forma, para evitar que se sobresaltara por su nueva imagen. Eventualmente sus "padres" tenían que decírselo.

Pese a que Draco era muy allegado a Snape, estaba pensando en las posibilidades y las consecuencias. Sentado en la cama, meditaba, mientras Hermione jugaba con su hijo Scorpius. Conocerse, era también, una historia particular.

Hermione y Draco, ya se conocían, obviamente, desde la escuela. Se enamoraron, cuando el joven decidió que seguir los pasos de su padre, no eran convenientes. Dumbledore, le dio cabida en la orden del fénix y eso acarreó muchas consecuencias y situaciones alegres. Más alegrías, que consecuencias.

Ella, realizó tantas cosas con Draco, que terminó enamorándose de él para su "suerte". Remememorando, se trataba de misiones. Al principio, Draco era un elemento peligroso. En realidad, nadie confiaba en él y el joven se sentía tan frustrado; como si estuviese perteneciendo a los mortífagos.

Hermione, decidió darle una oportunidad al joven. En realidad, su corazón le dio una oportunidad. Draco, desestimaba de hecho, que su romance fuera posible.

Luego, llegó Scorpius a sus vidas. Pero de a momento, tenían que pensar en otras cosas. Como por ejemplo, Snape.

Draco tenía mucho que agradecerle a ese hombre misterioso y frío, sin duda. Igual, que Hermione Granger. Llevar una vida con él, lucía difícil, pero tenía que hacerse. O eso, pensaba ella.

Decidieron pues, aceptar el asunto con total confidencialidad. Le llevaron a Snape, quien seguía inconsciente. Por su puesto, Hermione tenía sus reservas en cuanto al despertar del hombre.

Era un pequeño con una mente de un hombre de 38 años. Sin duda, acarrearía otro tipo de situaciones, tal vez conflictos. Además, su hijo Scorpius era biológicamente menor. Nueve años.

Draco, colocó al pequeño Snape en la cama que usaba Scorpius y permanecieron allí, hasta que él se despertara. Necesitaban hablar y eso les tomaría mucho esfuerzo.

Esperaron por horas y Severus no cambiaba de estado. Con un suspiro, Hermione iba y venía. Se preguntaba si lo iba a aceptar, si tenía sentido o siquiera; si debía ser de esa forma. Draco por su parte, trataba de calmar a su esposa.

Cuando estaban por rendirse, Severus despertaba lentamente. Los observó a ambos y escudriñó el lugar con cierta confusión.

- Señorita Granger... ¿Qué...?- comenzó, pero se detuvo al mirarse una de las manos- ¿Qué demonios...?

Pues bien, allí tenían que insertarse las explicaciones. Hermione, se sentó en una silla cercana y contempló al hombre, mientras se levantaba violentamente. ¡Estaba como un pequeño de trece o catorce años! ¿Por qué?

- ¡Exijo una explicación pronta, para lo que me sucedió!- estalló el hombre. Draco se movió, hasta estar más cerca.

- Bueno, señor...- dijo, pero se le haría dificultoso llamarlo hijo- hicieron una regresión sobre su cuerpo.

- ¡Sí, lo puedo evidenciar!

- Y es un pequeño, para poder curarse...

- ¡No me llame de esa forma!- le criticó el joven Snape- ¡No se atreva!

- Es que... señor... usted ahora... será nuestro hijo- comentó Hermione.

- ¿Cómo que...? ¿Cómo que hijo?- gruñó Severus.

- Sí, nosotros le cuidaremos mientras se recupera.

- ¡No harán eso, demonios!

Severus, se había levantado, pero Hermione vislumbró que se caería muy pronto. El hombre/niño, se contuvo la cabeza con la mano y se tambaleó. Hermione le sostuvo, mientras Draco le ayudaba a recostarle una vez más.

Scorpius miraba todo eso, desde la puerta de la habitación y estaba ligeramente confundido ¿Quién era ese niñito nuevo? Bueno, al menos, tendría con quien jugar.

Los dejaron allí, ese era su habitación. Scorpius observó a Severus, mientras éste estaba inconsciente. Hermione, decidió quedarse dentro para evitar que pelearan. Severus, podìa pelear con su hijo.

No volvió a despertar, así que ella creyó que podía dejarlo dentro. Bueno, Scorpius ya estaba dormido así que sólo lo dejó en la otra cama. Habían acoplado la habitación para ambos.

Esa mañana, Severus despertó de mal humor. Había estado batiendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso y Hermione no hallaba qué hacer. Scorpius, había salido llorando cuando Severus le había gritado.

Draco Malfoy entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama para tratar de convencer a Snape de que era por su bien. Severus no le escuchaba. Se sentía extraño, consolar a un pequeño quien fuera un hombre en una vida real.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido con Scorpius?- preguntó Draco.

- ¡Quería que jugáramos y yo no juego con nadie!

- Es un niño profesor Snape, no entiende lo que sucede.

- ¡Pues explíquenselo!- rugió Snape con rabia. Draco pensó que era mejor poner algunos puntos en claro.

- Profesor Snape, usted va a ser nuestro hijo. Debe comportarse como tal..

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- demandó Snape con enojo- ¡Se te olvida seguramente quién demonios soy!

- No se me olvida y por eso lo menciono- sentenció Draco, levantándose- será nuestro hijo hasta que se recupere, quiera o no.

Severus le observó con enojo y juró que si tuviera su varita, quizás le lanzaría un hechizo o algo por el estilo. Scorpius, no quería volver a entrar en su cuarto. Le tenía mucho miedo a Snape.

- Pero cariño, es un niño como tú- mintió Hermione.

- ¡No quiero entrar allí mamá!- sollozó el pequeño. Hermione observó a su padre con preocupación- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Draco?

- Intenté hablar con él, pero no me escucha.

- Iré yo.

Mientras Hermione caminaba, ella sentía que estaba lanzándose a un abismo. Snape y ella, no habían tenido una relación muy agradable. No sabía, con qué cara iba a pedirle que se calmara.

- ¿Profesor Snape?- susurró- ¿Puedo pasar?

La joven, encontró la puerta entre abierta y entró. Draco, escuchó un grito de su esposa y corrió hacia ella. La ventana estaba abierta, habían manchas de sangre en su marco.

- ¡Snape se ha escapado!

- ¿Cómo que... se ha escapado si está herido?- exclamó Draco mirando hacia afuera.

- ¡Debe de estar muy mal, tenemos que hallarlo!

Severus, corría entre la maleza, apartando cual rama estuviera en su camino. Draco, decidió ir tras él, aunque entre tanto bosque no sabía hacia donde se podía dirigir. Con un suspiro, comenzó a correr en línea recta. Snape, bien podía correr en zigzag y confundirlo, pero él sabía que estaba débil.

Corrió hasta lo que el creyó, era el claro del bosque. Severus se detuvo allí y observó un lago a lo lejos. Decidió quitarse la camisa y dejarla allí para simular que se había ahogado o caído en el río.

Draco llegó hasta ese punto y observó la camisa del profesor/niño. Suspirando, la tomó y se imaginó que se había caído al río. Tal vez no.

Corriendo, Draco continuó su búsqueda. No llegó muy lejos, puesto que lo encotnró tirado en el suelo. Sí, Severus se había desmayado.

Regresó a la casa muy pronto, mientras Scorpius miraba por encima de los brazos de su madre en la ventana. Al regresar, lo colocaron sobre la cama y lo miraron. Estaba pálido y sangraba por algunos puntos. Hermione se avocó a limpiarle la herida mientras Draco se quedaba con Scorpius.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa al niño?- pregunto Scorpius.

- Está enfermo..

- ¿¡Y me contagiará!?- exclamó el niño. Draco negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

- Es algo, que no se contagia.

Scorpius le miró sin entender y regresó con su madre. Hermione, había terminado y estaba cobijando a Snape. Se dio la vuelta, cuando Scorpius le observaba con curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo está el niño?- preguntó él y Hermione ladeó la cabeza.

- Mejor, se levantará pronto.

- ¿Y crees... que estará enojado otra vez?

- No sé, tal vez. Lo mejor será que lo dejemos dormir un poco ¿No te parece?

- Sí.

Severus durmió, largas horas mientras Draco y Hermione esperaban con nerviosismo. Debía de estar vivo. Además de que, temían que no se pudieran llevar bien su hijo y él.

Snape, despertó casi al anochecer. Se mantuvo sentado en la cama, sintiendo como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Ambos jovenes le observaron desde el marco de la puerta. Tenían que llevarse, tenían que hablar si querían tener una convivencia pacífica.

- Señor...- comenzó Hermione.

- Lo sé. Estoy bien, no tiene por qué preocuparse.

- No hablaba de eso. Hablo de que, debemos intentar llevarnos bien.

- ¡Llevarnos bien! ¡Han visto lo que me han hecho!

- Lo sé, pero es por su bien. Sólo así se curará y....

- ¿Saben acaso, si me quiero curar?

- Profesor, por favor...

Severus no le hizo caso y permaneció recostado. Scorpius entraba con muchísimo cuidado, para evitar pelear una vez más con Snape. El hombre le observó y luego volvió a mirar al techo.

- No como niños- dijo Snape y el pequeño se sobresaltó un poco.

- Sólo está confundido.

- Pues yo no tengo tiempo para jugar...


	2. Chapter 2

_Mis hijos:  
_Scorpius, observaba a su madre mientras ella preparaba lo que más le gustaba comer. Draco, leía el profeta en la sala. Todo eso, era lo que sucedía normalmente en la casa de la familia Malfoy. Bueno, casi siempre.

Dentro de la habitación, sin hacer mucho, estaba Severus Snape. La versión adolescente de Severus, para ser exactos. Con un suspiro de frustración, él, dio vueltas en la cama con cierta incomodidad. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un niño? ¿¡No podía morirse!?

Hermione terminó de hacer la cena y con un suspiro de nerviosismo, comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto. Severus, debía comer algo o podría empeorar. Las últimas veces que lo intentó, no había tenido resultados satisfactorios.

- Pro..eh.. Severus. La cena- le comentó la joven y él, ni siquiera le prestó atención.

- Llévesela Granger, no la quiero.

Scorpius seguía sin entender. ¿Por qué ese niñito llamaba así a su madre? ¿Por qué no quería comerse la cena? Se apresuró a enterarse del asunto.

- Mami, ¿Es que no le gusta la comida?

- No- le contestó Snape de mala forma y el niño, se sorprendió un poco. Hermione le sonrió a su hijo, para que no tuviera miedo. Tenía que seguir intentándolo, Snape tenía que probar bocado o desfallecería.

- Por favor...- dijo extendiéndole la bandeja- tiene que comer...o podría empeorar si no lo hace.

- ¡No quiero comerme eso!- le gritó y Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Perfecto- dijo, dejándolo sobre el escritorio frente a ellos- Cuando lo quiera, allí lo tiene. Pero no se sorprenda si está congelado.

Scorpius observó a su madre, que aireada, salía del cuarto. Se quedó observándola y luego al pequeño niño. Severus, irritado, le hizo saber que eso no le gustaba.

- ¿Qué demonios me miras tanto?- preguntó y Scorpius retrocedió un poco. Pero como todo niño, se quedó mirándole.

- ¿Es que no me oyes?- preguntó Snape, al rato, mirando el plato de comida.

- ¿Por qué no te gusta lo que mi mamá hace? ¡Sabe delicioso!

- ¡Por que no me provoca y punto!

Scorpius le miró sin entender y sonrió, acercándole la bandeja. La colocó sobre la cama y retrocedió, esperando para que él tomara la cena.

- ¡Es mi plato favorito! ¡Es muy delicioso!

- ¿Si me como esto, dejarás de pedírmelo?- le preguntó el hombre y Scorpius asintió muchas veces.

- ¡Tienes que comértelo!

Eso hizo y Scorpius pareció feliz de que Severus comiera lo que Hermione le había traído. Luego de eso, ambos se miraron.

- ¿Y bien? Ya puedes dejar de mirarme. Ya hice lo que querías.

- ¿De dónde provienes tú?- le preguntó el pequeño Scorpius.

- De un mundo cruel y sin sentido, que tú no entenderías ni una pizca- Snape, se lanzó a la cama a descansar. Pero Scorpius, era muy incidioso.

- ¡Cuéntame!- le dijo, observándolo- Dime, ¿qué lugar es ese?

- Vengo del clan mortífago. Asesinamos y torturamos gente hasta que su sangre las parte del su cuerpo, se pudran- dijo, mirándolo con los ojos destellándole de una forma maliciosa. Scorpius le observó con miedo y salió de la habitación. Severus, comenzó a reírse, recordando la expresión de terror que el chico le había mostrado.

Su padre, por supuesto, no estaba de acuerdo con la reacción de Snape. Escuchaba de los labios de su hijo, todo lo que Severus le había contado. Con una expresión seria, miraba a Hermione. Ella tenía fe, pero no sabía hasta donde iba a llegarle esa fe que le tenía a Snape.

La joven, entró en la recámara donde estaba Snape. Se sentó en la silla, frente a él y lo contempló. Snape, ceñudo, ladeó la vista hacia otro lugar. Seguramente, el niñito miedoso había corrido con sus padres.

- Ya lo sé- dijo y Hermione inspiró.

- Por favor profesor. ¿Al menos podríamos, llevarnos bien?

- ¡Llevarnos bien! ¡Se está oyendo seguramente! ¡Yo preferiría morir a ser su hijo! ¡A ser sólo un pequeño niño, cuyos padres eran muchos más pequeños!

Hermione se levantó y miró por la ventana. ¿Cómo debía decirlo? ¿Debía decir acaso, que necesitaba desesperadamente, que lo comprendiera? ¿Que lo apreciaba y lo quería con vida? Ella, bajó la vista hacia Snape quien la observaba con detenimiento.

- No me diga, que llorará...

- No tengo motivos para llorar. Se lloran por las penas, pero usted no es ninguna pena. Usted, es una calamidad.

Severus, la observó con perplejidad mientras ella comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación. Antes de salir, le observó con un suspiro.

- Al menos, puede hacer un intento. La vida le da una segunda oportunidad y usted sigue desperdiciándola. Parece, que es lo único que sabe hacer. No siga cometiendo errores.

La observó mientras salí. ¡Qué osada la sabelotodo Granger! Con un suspiro de frustración, se dejó caer en la cama y le dio varios golpes. ¡Nadie le diría como vivir su vida y qué hacer! Scorpius, regresaba a la habitación. Sin mirarlo, se sentó en su cama y allí permaneció.

- Eres muy cobarde- le dijo Snape y Scorpius ladeó la cabeza hacia su amigo.

- ¿De verdad vienes de un lugar así?

- Sí y lo que he relatado, es poco de lo que se hace en él.

Scorpius le observó con los ojos llenos de terror y decidió que era mejor no enterarse. Con una sonrisa escueta, Severus continuó hablando con el pequeño Scorpius. Aunque este, se hubiera dado la vuelta con vista hacia la pared.

- Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Gente como tu madre y tu padre, protejen a los niños de personas como las que existen en mi mundo.

- ¿Mami las ha visto?

- Un par de veces. Diría que sí, las ha visto varias veces.

- ¿Cómo lucen?

- Nadie sabe como lucen, sólo saben lo que hacen y en qué magnitud. Lucen casi siempre como sombras negras. Usan máscaras y capas negras para cubrir sus cuerpos.

- ¿Por qué son tan malos?

- Por que, son inconformistas- meditó Snape- necesitan amoldar el mundo a sus exigencias. Sólo que, todos tienen exigencias distintas. Tienen un líder, un hombre con el rostro como una serpiente.

- ¿¡Una serpiente!? ¿Una persona serpiente?

- Algo similar. Con ojos rojos, tan intensos y brillantes que hipnotizan y queman con la misma mirada.

- ¿Dónde vive?

- Nadie está seguro. Sólo sus pocos allegados pueden tener el lujo de saber eso.

Scorpius estaba fascinado con lo que escuchaba. Permaneció por largo tiempo, mirando a Severus, mientras éste meditaba. No había nada falso en su historia, realmente, no. El jovencito, no pareció entender la mitad de lo que Snape le explicaba, pero parecía que le llamaba mucho la atención. Con un suspiro, se acomodó en la cama para mirar al pequeño.

Estaba pensativo, imaginándose seguramente a la serpiente como si fuera real. Sólo había sido una metáfora, aunque Voldemort sí lucía como una serpiente. De todas formas, haciendo mención, convivía con una serpiente.

El pequeño, se bajó de la cama y se sentó en donde estaba Snape. Severus, sorprendido, suspiró y se mantuvo con la vista al techo. Era obvio, que deseaba más explicaciones. Sólo que, no las tenía, ni quería pensar en ellas. Los recuerdos eran dolorosos. Y los sentía, su piel herida y débil.

- ¿Y tú, que haces en ese grupo?

- ¿Yo?- se rió Severus- sólo ser el conejillo de indias. Trabajo para dos grupos. En uno me tratan bien, en el otro me torturan.

- ¿Te... te torturan?

- Sí, mi enfermedad no es tal cosa. Es una maldición. No me permitirá vivir, así lo quiera. Por eso, soy un niño. Yo, era un hombre.

- ¿Eras un hombre?

- ¡Sí, lo era!- demasiadas preguntas.

- ¿Y mi madre?...

- Mi estudiante- dijo él con un suspiro de frustración audible. Scorpius no lograba entenderlo, por más que lo intentaba.

- Mi padre.

- Mi estudiante. Tú, su hijo y el de Granger. Aunque en lo personal, si me lo preguntas, no sé como se enamoraron ambos. Siempre creí, que ella y Weasley.

- ¡El tío Weasley y la tía Weasley son tan amables! ¡Sus hijos son geniales!- bramó Scorpius muy alegre- ¡Me encanta jugar con James!

- ¿James?

- James Potter, Lily Luna Potter y Albus Severus.

Eso, lo sorprendió abiertamente. ¿Albus Severus? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Observó a Scorpius como, se bajaba de la cama y buscaba algo en un armario. Era un viejo album de fotografías. Lo abrió y se lo mostró a su amigo.

- Este es james. La tía Weasley dice, que es muy parecido a James el padre de Harry Potter.

- Indudablemente- mencionó el hombre con escozor.

- Es el mayor. Lily Luna Potter- la señaló y Severus se impactó y decidió mirar en otra dirección- Albus Severus- idéntico a su padre Harry.

- Qué familia...- comentó Snape.

- Aquí estoy yo y la hija de Ronald Weasley. Rose Weasley...

Una jovencita pelirroja, idéntica a él. Por supuesto, ¿Qué esperaba él? ¿Que fuese diferente? Estaría loco, si creyera eso.

- ¡Somos una gran familia! Y ahora, ¡tú serás parte de la familia!

- Me aterra, pensar en eso.

Hermione llevaba largo rato, sin escuchar una discusión o un quejido de su hijo. Se detuvo en la puerta y escuchó. Draco pasó a un lado de ella y esbozó una sonrisa. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa y negó con la cabeza. Estaban bien, lo sabía. No tenía nada que temer, puesto que en algún momento o Scorpius atendería a su amistad para ayudarlo o, Snape atendería a su inteligencia para calmarse y dejarse ayudar. Hermione, suspirando, se apartó de la puerta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Van a estar muy bien- sonrió Draco- Scorpius es un buen niño.

- Sé que él, es un buen niño. Pero el profesor Snape.

- Cambiará. Lo conosco. Desgraciadamente para él, tiene un lado sensible también. Y supongo, que se lo agradecemos a Lily Evans Potter.

- Eso creo- sonrió Hermione.

- ¿Y eras un hombre malo?- preguntaba Scorpius con una sonrisa a medias. Nervioso. Snape, negó con la cabeza.

- No demasiado. Era muy _débil. _Quizás demasiado...

- ¿Y por eso, te hicieron daño?

- No necesitan que yo sea débil para herirme- suspiró el hombre- Hieren a todos, todos los días. A todas horas.

- ¿Y llegarán?

- Oh sí, llegarán. No sé si resistirán mucho tiempo. Albus Dumbledore, mientras esté vivo, representa su piedra en el zapato.

- ¡Ese señor, me agrada mucho! ¡Es tan amabale!

- Mucho..

Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa y Snape, se dejó caer en la cama. Scorpius fue hasta su madre y le mostró el album de fotografías. Hermione sonrió y se arrodilló frente a su hijo, para abrazarlo. Snape, permaneció en silencio.

- Los malos tiempos, se están acabando- mencionó Hermione. Scorpius asintió y comenzó a guardar el albumn, mientras ella permanecía allí. Le mantenía la vista fija a Snape, quien observaba al niño.

- Los malos tiempos, nunca se acaban- le cortó Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sonrisas Inocentes  


* * *

_Hermione suspiraba mientras observaba a su hijo Scorpius. Estaba dormido en el sofá, mientras que por su parte, Snape, estaba observando por la ventana del salón. Desde que Severus, le había explicado lo que era, Scorpius estaba muy interesado en ayudar a su querido amigo Severus. El pequeño profesor, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y se llevó las manos abajo de su mentón. Estaba aburrido de sólo contemplar a la nada.

Con un suspiro, Hermione se acercó a él y le preguntó si le gustaría pasear un rato. Sin mucho meditarlo, Snape asintió. Draco, estaba trabajando en el ministerio, así que estaban ella y sus "hijos"

Severus caminó junto a Hermione por largo rato. Ambos, no hablaban, así que era lo mismo que estar en casa. Tratando de mejorar la circunstancia, ella se dirigió a él. Preguntarle cómo estaba, cómo se sentía.

- ¿Cómo se ha sentido esta mañana, señor?

- Estoy bien- fue la contesta de Snape y el camino prosiguió.

Hermione lo intentó una vez más. Algo, tenía que amansar a su nuevo hijo. Aunque bien, estaba arando en el mar con respecto a eso.

- ¿Y qué tal las heridas? ¿Mejoran?

- Sí, ellas están sanando paulatinamente.

- Señor, ¿podríamos convivir, digamos... un poco mejor?

- Ya no discuto con su hijo. ¿Algo más?

- Sí, quizás un poco de charla ocasional. Decirnos cómo se siente, cosas así...

- No soy de los que se quejan todo el tiempo.

Ella inspiró y asintió, sin preguntar demasiado. Ambos, regresaron a casa para cuando Draco estaba entrando. Con una sonrisa, le dio un beso a su esposa y Snape los contempló. Bastante meloso e incómodo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser partícipe de esas circunstancias?

Scorpius, caminó hacia el pequeño niño, su amigo y le sonrió. Severus le miró con incredulidad y se preguntó, qué tanto le observaba.

- ¡Vamos a jugar!- le dijo, una vez más- ¡por favor juguemos!

Bien, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Permanecer sentado como un tonto, osbervando a Granger y a Draco dándose demostraciones de amor incondicional o jugar lo que fuera que, quisiera jugar el niño? Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba. Scorpius seguía insistiendo.

- ¡Bien!- le dijo en un quejido de frustración- ¿Jugar a qué?

- Mi mamá me regaló esto- le enseñó un balón de futbol- dice que es muy divertido. Yo lo he hecho y sí que lo es. Pero, jugar solo...

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Una pelota...

- Sé lo que es una pelota- comunicó él con sarcasmo- ¿Qué quieres hacer con ella?

Scorpius sostuvo la pelota con sus manos y la arrojó muy lejos. La idea del juego era bastante simple, pero parecía divertirlo, así que Snape lo siguió. Realmente, no deseaba escucharle más, pidiéndole que jugara con él. Ambos se arrojaban la pelota de un lado al otro. Hermione, abría las cortinas de la ventana, preguntándose por sus hijos. Al verlos, llamó a Draco por que ella no creía lo que veía. ¡Severus estaba jugando con un niño, usando una pelota! Draco, permaneció contemplándolos con una sonrisa. ¡Eso era increíble!

- ¡También se puede patear!- dijo el pequeño niño, con una sonrisa. La pelota se alejó un poco de ellos y Scorpius fue a buscarla.

Severus, alzó la vista y contempló al cielo. Bien, tendría una vida normal dentro de las condiciones dadas. No podía hacer mucho esfuerzo, pero al menos podía tener vida. Jugar con un pequeño niño, no era su ideal de vida, pero parecía tener paz al menos. Su señor, poco se acordaba de él, ya estando maldecido por su varita. ¿Qué tenía que buscar en Severus Snape, siendo un niño herido?

Hermione sonreía, mientras Scorpius le regresaba el balón a su nuevo "hermano". Sin duda era bastante extraño, ver a Snape en esas circunstancias, aunque sólo fuera un pequeño niño en apariencias. Scorpius iba tras la pelota, a sabiendas, de que su amigo no podía moverse demasiado ni hacer esfuerzos.

Pasaron largo tiempo jugando, hasta que el tiempo les avisaba, que debían regresar a casa. Scorpius sonreía, mientras sotenía la pelota y Hermione le daba un beso en la cabeza. Estaba sucio, así que lo envió por un baño. Ella, observó a Snape que contemplaba la lluvia que había comenzado a caer. Se acercó a él y contempló con él, el mal clima.

- Gracias, por jugar con mi hijo- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero Snape no respondió y continuó observando el mal tiempo.

- Dígame, ¿cómo es que usted y Draco se pudieron enamorar?

- Cualquier cosa sucede en este mundo- le contestó ella con una voz suave- Mírese. Usted acaba de jugar con Scorpius.

- Todo tiene explicación, cuando sucede.

- Nos enamoramos. Trabajamos juntos en la orden. Tomó esfuerzo, lágrimas y sangre, pero se logró.

- Y un hijo- le dijo Snape.

- Y un hijo. Scorpius, es el regalo más grande que he tenido. Es lo más amado que tengo aparte de Draco y mis amigos y familiares.

- Muy placentero- le dijo el hombre con sarcasmo.

- Y pienso, trasmitirle ese cariño a usted. Tocar la luz y trasmitirle su calor- dijo ella y se alejó de la sala. Severus, se mantuvo contemplándole con curiosidad. ¿A qué se había referido? Draco, se mantuvo en la cocina, escuchando lo que su esposa acababa de decir.

Pensar en cómo se habían enamorado, era recordar mucho pasado de una sola vez. Con una sonrisa, recordó la primera vez que ambos estuvieron juntos. Scorpius surgió una segunda noche, cuando ella estaba segura y definida de lo que deseaba. Desde ese entonces, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Hermione en el baño, le quitaba la camisa a Scorpius y la arrojaba a una lado. El niño sonreía mientras, su madre preparaba la tina. Estaba alegre, su amigo había jugado con él y le contaba tantas cosas.

- ¡Mamita! ¡Jugamos pelota!

- Lo sé, los vi- dijo ella con otra sonrisa, tocando el agua y verificando su temperatura- no quiero saber, cómo lo convenciste de que jugara contigo.

- ¡Sólo jugamos! ¡Creo que me agrada mi nuevo amigo mamá!

- No es tu amigo Scorpius- el pequeño le observó sin entender- es tu hermano.

- ¿Mi hermano? ¿Por qué no lo conocía?

- No es nuestro hijo, pero debes tratarlo como tu hermano. Lo vamos a querer y a apreciar, como si fuera tu hermano.

El pequeño sonrió, mientras se metía en la tina. Hermione suspiró, dejando las toallas a un lado. Su hijo, ya era muy independiente.

- Avísame, cuando termines- le dijo su madre y cerró la puerta.

Severus, estaba con Draco. Ambos estaban sentados en el salón mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Draco recordaba, que su antiguo profesor le preguntaba a su esposa, cómo se habían enamorado.

- ¿Lo quiere saber?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Snape.

- ¿Cómo nos enamoramos?

- Pues no lo entiendo. ¿No eras tú, un Slytherin y ella, una Gryffindor?

- Las barreras se rompen. Usted rompió una, hoy.

- Hay cosas que pueden cambiar. Otras deben permanecer en su estado natural.

- Es maravilloso, cuando buscas algo diferente y lo apropias, haciéndolo tuyo- meditó Draco- ¿Qué sentido tendría, estar casado con alguien como yo? La diversidad es importante.

- Se te lavó el cerebro- criticó Snape con las cejas arqueadas.

- Tal vez. Pero eso, se llama apreciar a alguien además, de uno mismo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Incapacitado:  


* * *

_Con una expresión de extrañeza, Hermione observaba a Snape en la habitación. Estaba enfermo ese día y Draco, intentaba hacer que reaccionara. Habían llamado, a un sanador para que les sirviera de apoyo. Scorpius, observaba sin entender. ¿No se suponía, que siendo niño, se curaría en vez de enfermarse más rápido? Draco, sostuvo la mano de su esposa por unos instantes, antes de dejarla sola con Severus.

Ella se sentó a su lado, mientras su hijo hacía lo mismo. Le acarició la cabeza a Scorpius, mientras contemplaban a Snape. Estaba muy pálido y en algunas partes, tenía manchas de sangre seca. Su ropa por ejemplo.

Hermione y Scorpius le quitaron la camisa y buscaron una limpia. Ella, no podía desvestirlo por completo, así que se lo pidió a Draco. Muy pronto, Severus estaba vestido nuevamente y descansando. Los sanadores, informaron que la maldición tenía células nuevas qué destruir. Estando regenerado, existía la posibilidad de defenderse, pero no sabían si tendría éxito ese plan.

El pequeño Scorpius, permaneció en la habitación, esperando para ver a su hermano. Hermione se acercó a él y le susurró que lo mejor era dejarlo allí y esperar a que se recuperara por sí mismo. Scorpius asintió y acompañó a su madre.

Draco, se había ido a trabajar. No regresaría, sino hasta muy tarde. Scorpius, ya estaba acostumbrado, a no pasar mucho tiempo con su padre así que, Severus, era una gran ayuda en la casa.

Hermione había dejado de trabajar, desde que era madre. Prefería, dedicarle su tiempo a su hijo o a cualquier otro hijo que estuviera por venit. Qué curioso que lo planificado, viniera de parte de Severus Snape.

Ambos, tanto Scorpius como ella, esperaban en el salón. Habían hecho algo de comer para él, por si se levantaba desganado. La maldición, lo consumía rápidamente, pero ellos hacían el mejor de sus esfuerzos. Seguramente, en algún momento, se iba a detener.

Escucharon una especie de quejido y supieron, que Snape se despertaba. Al entrar, los observó, débilmente. Quiso levantarse, pero Hermione no se lo permitió. Se admiró el cuerpo y miró, que estaba vestido de otra forma. Ella, le explicó lo sucedido, pero el cerebro de Snape seguía dormido y exhausto. Scorpius prometió, que se quedaría a cuidarlo, mientras Hermione terminaba la cena. El niño, no se despegaba de la silla, mientras Snape, mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Intentaba focalizarlos a la luz, nuevamente.

Le llevó la cena a ambos y ambos, comieron dentro. Luego de ello, Snape volvió a dormirse y Scorpius también se quedó dormido. Con un suspiro, Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá y meditó los acontecimientos. Draco, él tenía que saberse un truco o Severus no viviría para contarlo. Al final, se levantó y apagando las luces, se fue a la cama.

A media noche, Severus soñaba. Se movía en la cama con violencia mientras recordaba algo de su pasado. La varita de Voldemort clavándose en su cuerpo, abriendo hoyos en él, mientras la sangre se derramaba y le humedecía la túnica. La clavaba en su frente, traspasando huesos, venas, vasos y sesos. Severus caía al suelo y convulsionaba.

Despertó gritando y Scorpius también despertó con violencia. Hermione, corrió hasta la habitación y contempló a Snape. Había una enorme mancha roja en su cama, mientras él estaba pálido y sudoroso.

Ella caminó hacia él. Estaba perturbado, con sus ojos bien abiertos y su respiración agitada. Scorpius se levantó nervioso y al observar la mancha de sangre soltó un gemido nervioso. Hermione, no supo que hacer, así que sólo abrazó al pequeño Severus. Paulatinamente, dejó de temblar y se relajó mientras ella le abrazaba.

Draco había llegado a casa y era partícipe, de la algarabía. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a Hermione, quien abrazaba a Snape. Tenía los ojos cerrados y pronto supo, que se había quedado dormido otra vez. No era como los niños, que con una pesadilla se orinaban en la cama. Severus, sangraba cuando sufría pesadillas.

Hermione lo acomodó en la cama luego de que organizara la misma. Scorpius volvió a la suya y observó a su hermano con cierto pesar, antes de que Hermione le arropara y le diera un beso en la frente. Lo mismo, hizo con Snape.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Hermione con cierta confusión- ¿Se puede poner peor?

- Con Quien tú sabes, no se puede estar seguro- dijo su esposo, destendiendo la cama donde ambos dormían- lo mejor que podemos hacer, es hacerle placenteras al profesor Snape, esas horas que le queden.

- No hables de esa forma Draco. Se debe poder hacer algo, debe de existir una contramaldición.

- Por eso te decía, que con Quien tú sabes, no se sabe a ciencia cierta.

- Pues entonces, yo investigaré y lo curaré- mencionó Hermione con decisión. Draco sonrió y le dio un beso a su esposa. Ella, cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sobre él en la cama.

- Por supuesto, voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda. ¿Me ayudarás?

- Todo lo que desee mi esposa. Aunque, tú, eres mejor en los libros de lo que puedo serlo yo.

- Sólo tienes que abrirlos y leerlos- rió ella dándole otro beso- buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente, Scorpius despertó con una sonrisa y caminó hacia la cama de su hermano. También se despertaba y lo primero que veía era a él, esperando para verlo levantarse. Suspirando, se sentó en la cama con incomodidad. Bien, aquel pequeño era insistente de verdad. Le recordaba tanto a sus padres. Ambos se miraron, mientras Scorpius lo escudriñaba.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó y Severus sólo asintió en silencio- ¡Qué bien! Escucha, yo lo siento mucho... no debí hacer que jugaras conmigo. Creo que...fue mi culpa.

- No- contestó Snape y el pequeño alzó la vista para mirarlo- nunca es culpa de otros, es sólo mí culpa.

Scorpius sonrió, mientras corría hacia su cama y metía la mano debajo de una almohada. Con una sonrisa, sacó una especie de pulserilla. Severus, la observó con curiosidad.

- Mi mamá la hizo. Dice que proteje y yo la uso. Ahora, quiero que la uses para que te protejas de todas esas personas que quieren hacerte daño.

- ¿Para protejer?

- Sí, es una piedra Azabache. No permite que magias oscuras, toquen los cuerpos de las personas que las usan. O eso, dijo mi mamá- dijo el niño, rascándose la cabeza mientras pensaba. Tomó la mano izquierda de Snape y la colocó sobre su muñeca. Luego de hacerlo, la contempló y sonrió.

- ¿Qué te parece? ¡Ahora, ya nada te herirá más!


	5. Chapter 5

_Retos:  


* * *

_Scorpius Malfoy, observaba a Hermione con una sonrisa. Ella esperaba ansionsa a Ginny Weasley y a su familia. Eso, contemplaba a Ginny, Ron, Harry, todos sus hijos y otros. Como Luna y Neville.

Severus Snape, estaba enterado de la visita de los demás niños. Se imaginaba a sí mismo, siendo la niñera particular de todos ellos. Con un suspiro de frustración, se levantó de la cama y miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde podía morir? Dejó de pensarlo, cuando escuchó la algarabía de muchos niños. Se dirigían a la habitación.

- ¡Les presento a mi hermano!- dijo Scorpius, con una sonrisa.

James se adentró en la habitación y admiró a Snape, con cierta curiosidad. Ese niño, se le hacía muy familiar. Lily Luna Potter, fue la primera en presentarse y Snape, se sorprendió abiertamente.

- ¡Soy Lily Luna Potter, es un placer!- era más pequeña que Scorpius, unos 3 años menos. Estaba bien educada pero, sólo sabía balbucear.

- Rose Weasley- mencionó la niña, hija de Ron Weasley. Tenía diez años y estaba próxima a entrar a Hogwarts.

- James Potter- dijo el más grande de todos ellos. Se acomodó el cabello y se introdujo las manos en los bolsillos.

- Charlotte Longbottom Lovegood- dijo una temerosa niña, bajo unas largas hebras amarillas. Tenía los pómulos como su padre y los ojos de su madre. Luna.

- Albus Severus Potter- dijo uno de ellos, el más tímido.

Severus no se atrevió a hablar. ¿De dónde salieron tantos niños? Caminó hacia la puerta y observó a todos los "adultos" reunidos en el salón. ¿Draco se llevaba bien con todos ellos?

Hermione estaba muy elegante. Un vestido negro con adornos de perlas. Se imaginó, que Draco la consentía demasiado. Con un suspiro, volvió a la habitación. Alguien tocaba su hombro con un dedo. Era Rose Weasley. Estaba sonrojada y él no sabía por qué.

- ¿De dónde eres tú?- le pregunto y Snape hizo un gesto de desdén.

- De aquí.

- ¿Pero..eres el hermano de Scorpius? Por que...no te pareces a...

- Pariente lejano- contestó Snape dejándose caer en la cama y dándose la vuelta.

- Y supongo, que ese "pariente lejano" no querrá competir contra mí- dijo James con una sonrisa suave.

- ¿Competir?

- Un partido de futbol- mencionó James, pero Scorpius se acercó a él, negando con la cabeza.

- Mi hermano, está un poco enfermo- dijo y Snape negó con la cabeza. No se perdería, la oportunidad de humillar a un mini James Potter.

Todos los niños, incluyendo a Snape, salieron del lugar. Luna observó al pequeño Snape y sonrió. Sin duda, se veía muy guapo como niño. Harry y Ron, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse abiertamente ante lo que veían.

James sostuvo el balón y con una sonrisa, formó los equipos. Por supuesto, las niñas No podían jugar. Scorpius y Snape contra Albus y James.

El partido comenzó muy pronto y Snape, aunque no había jugado demasiado (siendo hijo de muggles y magos) podía hacer uso de algunas habilidades. Con una sonrisa, había dejado atrás a Albus y se enfrentaría al portero, James Potter.

Severus se detuvo para apuntar bien, mientras James estaba esperando por el golpe. lanzó el balón y este, entró sin chistar en la portería. James, le observó desde el suelo, mientras Snape sonreía.

El partido, muy pronto se igualó, mientras las niñas vitoreaban a los equipos. James quería superar a Snape, pero no contaba con la experiencia en edad que él, tenía. Muy pronto, ambos estaban exhaustos y habían terminado en un empate. Scorpius, corrió con la pelota y una sonrisa. Ambos capitanes, se observaron.

- Buen partido- mencionó James, levantándose del cesped, donde estaba sentado para respirar un poco y relajarse.

- No me gusta perder- mencionó Snape, sosteniéndose el pecho. Scorpius se detuvo junto a Snape y le sonrió.

- ¡Bien hecho hermano!- dijo. No cabía de la felicidad, mientras Snape miraba a James con cierta inquina.

El hombre/niño se dejó caer en el verde pasto y comenzó a respirar irregularmente. Estaba muy cansado y la visión le pesaba. ¿Por qué? Cerró los ojos y muy pronto no supo de sí.

- ¿Hermano?- preguntaba Scorpius- ¿Estás bien?

Las niñas se acercaron a él para mirarlo, Albus y James hicieron lo ¿inconsciente? Se preguntaban ellas.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- comentó Rose.

- Buscaré a mamá- dijo Scorpius y corrió hacia la casa. Muy pronto, Hermione estaba en dirección hacia Snape. Se arrodilló en el pasto y lo levantó de allí.

- ¿Jugaron con él?- preguntó la mujer y, los pequeños asintieron- ¿Estaba bien, cuando jugaron con él?

- Sí- dijo Scorpius, nervioso- ¿Se puso mal mamita?

- Creo que sí- mencionó Hermione cuando, la sangre se escurría por sus dedos- Todos adentro. Scorpius, acompáñame por favor.

El niño asintió, mientras Hermione llevaba a Snape hasta la cama. Draco, al verla, la acompañó y le ayudó a curarle lo que podían. Lo dejaron descansar y Hermione, le pidió a Scorpius, que no lo molestaran. James, fue el primero en entrar en la habitación.

- ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?

- Está maldito- meditó Scorpius- Pero yo le puse ese brazalete, para que se pueda proteger.

- Parece, que no funciona- dijo el joven, escudriñándolo con la vista.

- Es muy pronto para que funcione- aservó el pequeño- se lo puse apenas ayer.

- ¿Y mejorará?- dijo Rose, con nerviosismo. Lily asintió, con la misma duda.

- Ya cálmense niñas. Claro que mejorará- dijo James.

Pasó un largo rato y Snape no despertaba de su desmayo. Scorpius se mantuvo a su lado, mientras los niños seguían jugando. Observaba el brazalete y se preguntaba si funcionaba. Con un suspiro, pensaba levantarse, pero Snape se despertaba. Sonriente, se acercó a la cama y le observó. Severus, ladeó la cabeza y nuevamente, se encontraba con su "hermano" menor.

- ¿Estás bien? ¡Fue mi culpa! No debí dejar, que jugaras pelota.

- Estoy bien- le contestó Snape, sin muchos detalles. Observó por la ventana y sus ojos, se posaron sobre los de Lily. Miraba hacia su dirección.

- Lily Luna Potter, es idéntica a..

- Lily Evans Potter- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- ¡Es como dijo mamá. Las personas que mueren, nunca te dejan! ¡Siempre regresa lo que pierdes!

Severus por primera vez, en esos días, sonreía con naturalidad. Observaba a la pequeña Lily, mientras trataba de seguirles el paso a sus hermanos. Albus Severus, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. Igual que él.


	6. Chapter 6

_Esmeralda:  


* * *

_Severus Snape, contemplaba a la pequeña Lily Luna Potter, mientras dormía en el sofá. Ella, era increíblemente parecida a Lily Evans Potter. En todos los sentidos posibles.

Con un suspiro, comenzó a caminar hacia la niña en el sofá. Estando cerca, tocó uno de los mechones de su cabello. Rojo como el fuego. Aunque fuese hija de Ginevra Weasley. Ella, era como Lily.

Mientras meditaba, la niña se había dado la vuelta y como él sostenía ese mechón, ella se haló a sí misma, el cabello. Soltó un quejido y abrió los ojos.

Severus, retrocedió un poco y Scorpius entraba en la habitación. Los observó a ambos y sonrió.

- ¡Vamos a comer, vamos a comer!- sonrió Scorpius y Snape le siguió. Lily, se mantuvo en el sofá, acariciándose el cabello y luego bajó corriendo.

Corrió hasta la cocina, donde estaban todos reunidos. Los niños, se sentaban a lo largo de la mesa, mientras Hermione y los demás, colocaban la vajilla. Severus, permaneció en la puerta. Rose le observó con una sonrisa suave y le invitó a sentarse con ellos. James le observó de reojo y se apartó para que Snape, pudiera sentarse. De todas formas, él no lo hizo.

- Siéntate junto a mí y a Lily- mencionó la jovencita Rose y Severus, se quedó paralizado.

Al sentarse, no dejaba de contemplar a la Lily miniatura, quien era ayudada por Albus Severus, para que comiera. La peuqeña, volteó su cabeza hacia donde estaba Snape. ¿Por qué la miraba tanto?

- Hola- dijo ella con una sonrisa y Severus, despertó de su ensimismamiento. Albus y Scorpius sonrieron.

- ¿Te gusta Lily?- le preguntó su hermano menor y Snape se quedó perplejo.

- ¿Gustarme?- le dijo- ¡Es más pequeña que yo! ¡Mucho más, en la realidad!

- ¡Pero, la miras mucho!- le decía Albus, que estaba a un lado de la mesa, junto a Lily- ¿Por qué miras tanto a mi hermana?

- Simplemente me pareció conocida. Punto.

Los demás niños, se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a comer. Draco y Hermione sonrieron al igual que Harry y Ginny. Ellos sí sabían, por qué la miraba tanto.

Mucho después, los pequeños y sus padres se habían ido a sus respectivos cuartos. Draco y Hermione, estaban en el suyo. Se besaban, mientras Draco, deshacía el cierre del vestido de su esposa. Ella, apartaba los cabellos de su espalda, para facilitarle la tarea. Draco, besaba sus hombros, mientras bajaba el cierre con parsimonia.

- Creo que Scorpius, está muy entusiasmado- sonrió Hermione, cerrando los ojos.

- Yo también lo estaría, si tuviera un hermano, de la noche a la mañana- suspiró él dejando caer el vestido. Hermione, lo pasó por sus brazos.

- El profesor Snape, parece acordarse de Lily- mencionó, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

- Lily Luna, es idéntica- le contestó el joven, con un beso- es difícil, no pensar en eso. Supongo.

Hermione sonrió y en poco tiempo, había terminado de desvestirse. Esa noche, ella, volvió a pertenecerle a su esposo. Exhausta, se dejó caer a un lado de la cama. Draco sonrió, mientras jugaba con los mechones de cabello, de su acalorada esposa.

- Te amo de esa forma- le dijo, en su oído y Hermione, sintió su sangre, que se calentaba lentamente.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Intentando recuperar el aliento. Mía, en la cama.

Hermione rió y tomó una almohada, dándole a su esposo con ella. Se acostó, descansando en su pecho. Draco con una sonrisa, la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y la cobijó con las sábanas.

- Muy atento, señor Draco- le dijo ella, con los ojos cerrados.

- Bueno. ¿Qué sucedería si uno de nuestros hijos, entrara a la habitación?

- Cierto. Buen punto- dijo ella, besándole la quijada- buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Hermione.

Al amanecer, Severus y Scorpius eran los primeros en estar despiertos. Rose Weasley y Lily, comentaban algo, mientras se reían y los miraban. Scorpius caminó y se dirigió a ellas.

- ¿De qué se ríen tanto y comentan?

- Es que...-comenzó Rose Weasley con una risilla suave- Lily, cree que tu hermano es lindo.

Tanto Scorpius como Snape, se quedaron perplejos ante lo que decía Rose. Lily había salido corriendo, mientras tenía las mejillas encendidas en un tono carmín. Rose siguió a la pequeña, corriendo también.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede con las niñas?- preguntó Scorpius sin comprender. Severus, sólo meditaba, casi sonreía- ¡Oh..a ti te también te parece linda!

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Estás sonriendo.

- ¡Es una niña!- le criticó Snape- Sólo que...sí, es linda.

- ¡Lily es muy linda. Y, Rose también!- comunicó Scorpius, en voz alta- Charlotte...

Severus no contestó y sólo se mantuvo mirando, la via que había tomado Lily junto con Rose. Pues sí, ella tenía eso que la hacía tan parecida a Lily Evans. Sus ojos verdes. Le gustaba mirar a esas dos esmeraldas. Las observó en Harry Potter y ahora, podía mirarlas, en Lily Luna Potter.

James, se había levantado con las risas y las conversaciones. Salió de un cuarto, frotándose los ojos. Scorpius sonriente, le comentó lo que pensaba Lily, de su hermano mayor.

- ¿Lily te dijo eso?

- ¡Ella piensa que mi hermano es lindo!

- Niñas...

Esa tarde, las visitas se iban. Rose estaba encantada de haber conocido a Snape, al igual que la mayoría de los pequeños. Para James, Snape, era su rival ¡Qué curioso! Ambos apenas se miraron, mientras se despedían.

- Adiós- le sonrió Lily y comenzó a caminar, tras sus hermanos mayores.

- Creo que le agradó a la pequeña Potter- mencionó Hermione con voz suave y Snape no le contestó.

Esa tarde, Scorpius y Snape estaban en la habitación. Scospius, quería que le hablara de Lily Evans.

- Una gran mujer- le comentó el hombre- una mujer como ninguna.

- ¿Por qué murió? James, nunca me lo dijo.

- La asesinaron, por mandato de aquel que no debe ser nombrado. Del lugar, de donde yo vengo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por mi culpa.

Scorpius se levantó, atónito. Severus suspiró y miró el techo con cierta melancolía. El pequeño Malfoy no podía creerlo.

- ¡Pero dijiste, que no eras un hombre malo!

- No lo soy. Soy, demasiado estúpido- le dijo Snape y eso, seguía doliéndole en el alma- Por eso, no he podido dejar de mirar a la pequeña. Espero, poder disculparme, así sea con su descendencia. Como no lo hice, con Potter.

- ¿James?

- No, su padre.


	7. Chapter 7

_Patadas:  


* * *

_Scorpius y su padre, estaban jugando en el campo. Draco le arrojaba el balón y su hijo, iba a recogerlo con una sonrisa. Hermione estaba en la cocina, observándolos por una ventana. De igual forma, hacía Snape.

Mientras observaba, Hermione se sostuvo la cabeza y Severus, la contempló con el entrecejo fruncido. Había algo que estaba mal en ese cuadro.

Para cuando quiso pensarlo, Hermione, se desmayaba. Caminó hacia ella y se arrodilló para tomarle el pulso. Luego de notarle débil, corrió hacia el patio de la casa.

- Draco, Granger se ha desmayado.

Draco, le observó por unos segundos antes, de correr hacia la casa. Se detuvo en la cocina y levantó a su esposa, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Scorpius entró enseguida y soltó un grito.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó él y Hermione, no emitió respuesta alguna. Se levantó, llevándola consigo.

- ¿¡Qué le pasó a mi mamá!? ¿¡Qué le pasó a mi mamá!?- sollozaba el pequeño Scorpius. Snape, se detuvo a su lado. Scorpius no dejaba de llorar, ni de temblar, lleno de miedo.

- Cuida de Scorpius- le dijo Draco- iré a San Mungo.

Snape asintió y en poco tiempo, observó a Draco desaparecer frente a sus ojos. El pequeño no dejaba de llorar. Severus, rodeó el salón y fue a la cocina. Le puso en las manos, un poco de agua. Luego de eso, le miró.

- Va a estar bien- dijo y el pequeño asintió, con nerviosismo.

Draco, había dejado a su esposa con los medimagos. Iba de un lado al otro, mientras esperaba. ¿Qué podía tener? ¿Qué podía, estarle aquejando? Suspiró, lleno de nervios y trató de sentarse y serenarse. No tuvo éxito.

Luego de unas horas, un sanador salió de la habitación. Con una sonrisa, le indicó que iba a ser padre. Draco esbozó una sonrisa y, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Enseguida, se lo había comentado a su madre. Narcisa Malfoy, había ido a verlo.

- ¿Serás padre, de nuevo?- le preguntó la mujer y Draco, asintió con una sonrisa.

- Hermione, está embarazada otra vez.

- Veo, que tienen mucho tiempo libre- suspiró Narcisa, con una mano sobre su cuello- ¿Al menos, podré verlo esta vez?

- Siempre puedes verlos. Siempre ves a Scorpius.

- Sé que mi relación con Granger, no es la ideal- meditó Narcisa y Draco, negó con la cabeza.

- Siempre hay forma de empezar otra vez. Y quizás este bebé, sirva para eso. ¡Dios, padre otra vez!

- Cuidas de Severus, ¿no es cierto? ¿Cómo está él?

- Está bien, tratando de adaptarse.

- Pobre hombre-comentó Narcisa y se volteó, cuando el medimago les informó que podían pasar. Draco entró con una sonrisa.

Hermione estaba en la cama, mirándolo con una sonrisa también. Se sentó a su lado y la contempló por un largo tiempo, antes de besarle la frente. Sostuvo su mano y con un suspiro, le acarició la cabeza suavemente. No cabía en sí, desde que le dijeron que sería padre, otra vez.

- ¿Lo has oído?- preguntó Hermione y Draco asintió- Serás papá otra vez...

- Esta vez deseo, que sea una pequeña niña- dijo y Hermione, alzó la cabeza para mirar a Narcisa. Entraba, lentamente.

- Felicidades, Hermione- le dijo la mujer y Hermione, asintió.

- Muchas gracias señora Malfoy...

- Narcisa, por favor- pidió la mujer, mirándola con una sonrisa a medias- creo que, ya no puedo ser señora Malfoy y tú, Granger.

Draco continuó sonriendo, mientras le daba un pequeño beso. Hermione, cerró los ojos y permaneció de esa forma, por largo rato. Draco se separó de ella y la dejaron descansar. Narcisa, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Draco y le sonrió de forma maternal.

- ¿Me avisarás si hay cambios?

- Por supuesto.

La mujer lo dejaba solo y Draco, sólo podía sentirse feliz. Poco tiempo después, Hermione regresaba a casa, con la noticia.

- Estoy, embarazada.

Scorpius se mantuvo perplejo, antes de sonreírle a su madre. ¡Tendría otro hermano o hermana! ¡No podía estar más feliz por eso! Snape, se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Draco ayudaba a Hermione, a sentarse en el sillón. Caminó hacia ella y, con un suspiro, le dijo "felicidades". Hermione, asintió con un suave "gracias". Su hijo, quería tocarlo.

- Pero no sentirás nada cariño. Apenas es un pequeño feto.

- ¡Yo quiero tocarlo!- decía Scorpius, colocando su mano sobre el vientre de Hermione. Draco, con una sonrisa, tocó a su hijo por los costados y éste, brincó del susto.

- ¿Sentiste al bebé?- le dijo, riéndose y Scorpius le miró con el entrecejo fruncido- ¿¡Viste lo fuerte, que se mueve!?

Bien, Hermione estaba emabrazada una vez más. Severus, entendía que Draco, tal vez sí la amaba como demostraba que lo hacía. Permaneció junto a Hermione, aunque ella le indicara, que se sentía mejor. Parecía, que su ahijado había encontrado el amor, fuera del nido de las serpientes. Igual que él, en realidad. Estaba sentado en la cama, cuando Draco, entró en la habitación.

Se sentó a su lado y lo contempló, antes de dirigirse a él. Severus, permaneció en silencio.

- Mi madre, Narcisa, le envía sus saludos- dijo y Severus asintió- Profesor Snape, ¿Cómo se siente, con la noticia?

- ¿De que Granger esté embarazada?- dijo y Draco asintió- ¿Por qué, me preguntas eso?

- Por que somos familia y es mi deber, saber lo que siente acerca de ello.

- Pues a diferencia de su "hijo", eso no me interesa demasiado.

- No lo desplazaremos, por el hecho de que Hermione, esté embarazada.

- ¿¡De qué estás hablando!?

- Es nuestro "hijo" también. Bueno, de forma figurada, pero lo es. Hasta que se cure, lo será. Y los amaremos a los tres.

- Guárdate tu amor- le espetó Snape, bajándose de la cama- no soy tu hijo, sólo estoy de esta forma, temporalmente. Quizás, al que deberías preguntarle como se siente, es a tu verdadero hijo.

Draco negó con la cabeza y se levantó de aquella silla, para salir de la habitación. Ladeó la cabeza, para mirar hacia su habitación. Hermione, estaba dormida en la cama. Se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello con suavidad. Se inclinó y le besó la cabeza una vez más. Le encantaba la idea, de un segundo hijo. Iba a ser padre por segunda vez. Mucho mejor o igual, que la primera vez.

- ¡Vamos a tener otro hermano o una hermanita!- decía Scorpius con una sonrisa, en la habitación. Snape, le miraba de reojo, sobre la cama.

- Los bebés...

- ¿Los bebés qué?- preguntó el niño.

- Los bebés, a veces son una molestia- fue lo que dijo y Scorpius parpadeó sin entender.

- ¿No te gusta la idea de que mami tenga, otro bebé?

- Me da igual- le dijo Snape, cerrando los ojos- de todas formas, nada tiene que ver conmigo.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Todos somos una familia! ¡Todos tenemos un lugar aquí! ¡Incluso tú! ¡Eres mi hermano mayor!

- Yo no tengo un lugar, en ninguna parte- dijo Snape y Scorpius, negó con violencia.

- ¡Tú, sí tienes un lugar! ¡Tienes un lugar en el corazón de mami, en el mío, en el de Lily, en el de papá! ¡Tienes muchos lugares!

Snape, se mantuvo perplejo, mientras el pequeño salía de la habitación. Sonrió y se dejó caer en la cama. ¡Qué cosas decía ese pequeño niño!

Mientras, Draco y Hermione estaban en la habitación. Hermione, se sentía débil y exhausta. Con un suspiro, se acomodaba en la cama, mientras Draco le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Estás muy feliz.

- Mi sueño, es que tengas una pequeña niña. Será, la adoración de mi madre.

- Pues, una pequeña niña no le haría mal, a este ambiente masculino.

- Sí, creo que un poco de rosa y de cuerpos femeninos diambulando por la casa, es lo que necesitamos, Scorpius y yo.

Hermione, sonrió y miró a Draco. Sonreía y podía sentir la adrenalina en su cuerpo, a través de los latidos de su corazón. Draco, colocó las manos sobre el vientre de Hermione y lo acarició lentamente.

- ¿Si tuviésemos una niña, cómo la llamaría su padre?

- No lo sé. No lo había pensado. Morgan tal vez, Elizabeth... no lo sé.

- Respuesta equivocada- rió Hermione y Draco le dio un beso- un padre, siempre debe saber el nombre de sus hijos.

- ¡No ha nacido!

- Pero nacerá. En nueve meses, sabrás si tendremos otro pequeño Draco o...

- Una pequeña Mione.


	8. Chapter 8

_Maternal  


* * *

_Severus y Scorpius, estaba en el campo otra vez. El pequeño, ya no hacía que Snape jugara con él, pero sí que caminaran y compartieran momentos. Uno de sus favoritos, era recolectar piedras y otras cosas llamativas. Snape, había pasado gran parte del día, coleccionando piedrillas que a su "hermano" le gustaban. Hermione, permanecía en el sofá. Draco, no deseaba que moviera ni un sólo dedo. Le traía el desayuno, mientras ella descansaba.

- Mira hermano... ¡Un caracol!- sonreía Scorpius, agachándose y tocándolo con una ramita. Severus se detuvo a un lado, para contemplar al animal.

- Le harás daño si le das de esa forma- le comentó y Scorpius soltó la ramita.

- Lo tomaré- mencionó, pero Snape negó con la cabeza.

- No, puede ser peligroso.

- ¡Pero, si es un caracol!- se quejó y se apartó de él- bueno, no lo tocaré.

Snape asintió, mientras Scorpius continuaba su exploración por el bosque trasero. Con una sonrisa, había encontrado un cuarzo muy bonito y se lo llevaba a su madre. Hermione, lo contempló con una sonrisa.

- Mira mami, para ti- le dijo el pequeño y Hermione, tomó entre sus manos, ese pedazo de piedra preciosa.

- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

- Lo encontré con mi hermano, cerca de unos árboles en el patio trasero. ¿No te parece lindo? Quizás, le haga un collar con ellos a mi hermana.

- ¿Tu papá te dijo, que sería una niña?

- ¡Sí!

- Pero mi amor, él todavía no puede saber eso- mencionó Hermione con un suspiro suave. En realidad, falta mucho para saber eso.

- Pues sería ¡fantástico! que fuera una niña.

Hermione sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza a su pequeño hijo, mientras se iba a jugar con Snape, otra vez. Severus, contemplaba las flores, para cuando Scorpius regresó con él. Miró la pequeña piedra de azabache y sonrió. ¡Su hermano estaba protegido!

Continuó observando los caracoles en el suelo, mientras Snape meditaba. Hermione, estaba embarazada una vez más. Se preguntaba, si el señor tenebroso pensaba en Draco como mortífago. Bueno, había permitido que Scorpius viviera unos tranquilos nueve meses y unos nueve años. Tal vez, sólo se ensañaba con él.

Con un suspiro, bajó la cabeza hacia lo que su hermano le enseñaba. Era una pequeña flor de cinco pétalos. Estaba muy agraciado con la naturaleza. De un momento a otro, lo dejó solo mientras continuaba observando el bosque. Al volverse, Scorpius no estaba.

¿A dónde se podía haber ido? No precisaba. Caminó entre los árboles, para encontrarlo. Seguramente, podía perderse.

Las copas de los árboles, eran muy altas y el cielo apenas se podía ver. Se escuchaba el sonido de las aves. Al final, aquel río que había vislumbrado antes de desmayarse. Pero, ¿Dónde estaba Scorpius?

Continuó caminando, hasta que oyó un quejido, a lo lejos. Caminó con más rápidez y llegó hasta el niño. Estaba en el suelo y se sostenía la pierna, mientras lloraba. Snape, caminó hacia él y se detuvo a su lado. Supo el orígen de su llanto en un santiamén. A lo lejos, estaba una serpiente.

Sacó su varita y amenazó a la serpiente, que con un hechizo, siseó furiosa y se perdió por los árboles. Con un suspiro, se inclinó sobre el muchacho y le pidió que se destapara lo que ocultaba con una mano. Sí, allí estaban los dientes de la serpiente.

No podía hacer algo más, que levantarlo y llevárselo hasta la casa. Lo subió a sus hombros y lo llevó hasta la entrada.

- ¡Granger, a su hijo lo ha mordido una serpiente!- dijo, en el salón. Estaba exhausto y apenas respiraba. Hermione, se levantó de un brinco y corrió hasta su hijo, clamando por Draco.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el joven, mirando a su hijo quien lloraba.

- Una serpiente le ha morido ¡Muévete, Draco! ¡Antes de que el veneno lo mate!

Draco asintió y sostuvo a su hijo, entre sus brazos. Hermione quiso ir con él, pero el joven no se lo permitió. Los vio desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Snape contemplaba el punto de aparición con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Va a estar bien, Granger. Si llega a tiempo, lo curarán.

Severus se llevó una mano a la espalda. Haber cargado al muchacho, le había causado un malestar fuerte. Hermione, en un suspiro, se dirigió a él. Le había salvado la vida a su hijo.

- Gracias, profesor.

- No tiene que agradecérmelo. Estaba herido. Además, creo que hay cosas que le debo a su hijo.

Draco por su parte, permaneció en el hospital. Su hijo, no había sufrido mayores lesiones. Le habían dado una poción y le habían dejado durmiendo. Permaneció sentado a su lado, mientras el niño dormía. Narcisa Malfoy había ido a ver a su nieto.

- Dijiste que me buscarías si había cambios, pero nunca me imaginé esto- mencionó la mujer, junto al niño. Le acarició los rubios cabellos de la coronilla- ¿Está bien?

- Sí, dijeron que llegué a tiempo. Pero puede, que no estén del todos seguros y lo dejarán en observación.

- Sanadores, a veces no saben lo que hacen- mencionó Narcisa con una sonrisa suave- ¿Y Hermione?

- Se quedó en casa. Está embarazada y no quiero, que se preocupe demasiado.

- Está con Severus. Estará bien.

Draco asintió y observó a su hijo, que se despertaba. Tenía los ojos hinchados y en sus manos, había un poco de sangre seca. Su padre, se encargó de limpiárselas, mientras el pequeño le pedía disculpas. Pero, era un niño.¿Por qué disculparse por un accidente?

- Me separé de mi hermano... lo siento.

- Está bien, no hubo daños mayores. ¡Ahora tienes una cortada, que puedes enseñarle a tus amigos!

- ¡Draco!- se quejó Narcisa y el joven negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, pero lo importante es que estás bien.

- Él se enojará conmigo, mami también.

- No tienen por qué enojarse. Ellos te aman y no se enojarán contigo- el pequeño asintió y Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

Regresaron, entrada la noche. Hermione, no había podido descansar y al verlos llegar, los llenó de besos a ambos. Hermione sonrió, mientras Scorpius le pedía perdón, una y otra vez. Ella, negaba con la cabeza. No caminaba bien, Scorpius había sido vendado y no caminaba con facilidad.

Con un suspiro, también se disculpó con Snape. Severus negó con la cabeza, pero le agradeció que se quedara donde pudiera verlo. Bien, no quería que algo así se repitiese. El pequeño asintió, mientras Hermione le cobijaba en su cama. Debía descansar y muy pronto, se había dormido.

- Gracias por cuidarlo, profesor Snape.

- Supongo, que debo hacerlo.

- Supone bien. Buenas noche- sonrió Hermione.


	9. Chapter 9

_Día familiar  


* * *

_Scorpius estaba muy emocionado. Su padre, había planificado un día familiar. No podía caminar muy bien, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera feliz por el paseo. Hermione, por su parte, había comenzado a sentir los nuevos estragos de estar embarazada. De todas formas, iría con su familia. Por supuesto, eso incluía a Severus Snape.

Se despertaron muy temprano en la mañana. Severus, se quejaba, mientras Hermione ayudaba a Scorpius, a vestirse. De todas formas, ese día decidió asistir a esa reunión. Irían a mirar el mar.

Draco, los llevó a Italia. Contemplarían los veleros y el paisaje que ese país; podía ofrecerles. Scorpius, estaba muy entusiasmado con la diea y pretendía, recoger caracoles con su hermano mayor.

Ese día, habían invitado a los demás niños. Lily Luna Potter estaba utilizando una falda tan roja como su cabello. Parecía un pequeño tomate y más aun, cuando veía que Snape le miraba. Rose Weasley, le parecía que era muy romántico y sonreía cuando Lily se sonrojaba. James, lo creía una tontería y negaba con la cabeza.

Una hermosa playa, sirvió de estadía para ellos. Draco se detuvo y señalaba a los veleros, mientras Scorpius le informaba, que quería subirse a uno. Hermione, negaba con la cabeza. Ginny, estaba muy emocionada con el asunto del nuevo bebé. Parecía, que todos deseaban una pequeña niña.

Scorpius, Albus y James decidieron competir. Carreras en la arena, era su juego favorito. Por supuesto, Scorpius tenía ventaja por no poder correr con facilidad. Eso, parecía no gustarle demasiado, pero él no era un pequeño conflictivo. era, muy tranquilo.

Severus, permaneció observando a la nada. Draco, caminó hasta sentarse junto a él. Debía integrarlo, a las actividades familiares. Lo apreciaba y quería verlo, a gusto con lo que vivía.

- ¿Se siente bien?

- Sí- dijo él, contemplando el mar. Draco suspiró y contempló el mar con él.

- ¿Quisiera usted, acompañarnos en el velero? Sólo estaremos Scorpius, usted y yo.

- No deberías exponer a es niño- meditó- podría o caerse, o marearse.

- Estaremos bien. Un viaje sin mujeres- suspiró Draco y Snape, ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione.

- No puedes llevarla contigo, por eso mencionas esa idea- le dijo y Draco, no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Bueno, también eso...

Snape, permaneció en silencio y Draco se levantó, sacudiéndose la arena. Le contempló, mientras Snape, no hablaba.

- ¿Viene?

Muy pronto, se vieron embarcados en el velero. Scorpius, abrió las manos de Snape y colocó entre ellas, unos caracoles que había recolectado. Le dijo con una sonrisa, que podía con ellos, hacerle un regalo a Lily Luna Potter y que; se lo daría a su nombre. Snape permaneció en silencio, mientras Draco se reía ante esa afirmación. Scorpius, sonrió y caminó hasta los barandales del velero. Quería ver el mar y los peces.

Algunos animales, entre delfines, cruzaban el mar. Scorpius sonreía, mientras las olas que formaba el velero, mojaban sus manos. Snape, permanecía contemplándolo, esperando a que no se cayera o se mareara. Incluso, por su seguridad propia, no quería terminar mareado tampoco.

El viaje parecía ser muy relajante, ante sus ojos. Draco, había detenido el velero en medio de un arrecife. Scorpius, trataba de contar, la cantidad de colores presentes en el ambiente. Snape por su parte, permanecía en el barandal, mirando el mar.

- ¡Hermano, mira!- señaló a un delfín- ¿Te imaginas, ser uno de ellos?

- Sí, si vamos a ser unos decerebrados nadadores- le contestó Snape y Scorpius rió ante su respuesta.

Mucho tiempo después, ambos estaban acostados sobre la proa del barco. Tomaban el sol. Snape, permanecía sentado, mirando a padre e hijo. Tan idénticos en todo gesto y aspecto.

- ¡Únetenos hermano!- le gritó Scorpius, desde el otro lado. Severus, suspiró y caminó hacia ellos. Se sentó a pocos centímetros y permaneció en silencio.

- ¿Crees, que el mar, sería un buen lugar para vivir?- preguntó el niño, a su padre. Draco suspiró y trató de imaginárselo.

- No lo sé. Tal vez. Sobretodo, si tienes aletas y una cola.

- ¡Sería divertido, ser un pez!

- Los muggles, los cazan y se los comen- le cortó Snape y Scorpius lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí- le comentó Snape. Draco suspiró y decidió que era momento de regresar. Muy pronto, tocaban tierra y Hermione, les daba la bienvenida.

- Mis hombres preferidos, pudieron perderse en una isla desierta, sin mí.

Los pequeños, estaban almorzando. Nuevamente, Rose Weasley, quería que se sentara Snape, a su lado junto con Lily. Albus Severus, intentaba tocar un cangrejo y James, lo levantaba sosteniéndolo por una de sus pinzas. Las niñas, huían de él, mientras las espantaba. Scopius intentaba tocarlo, pero Hermione no se lo permitía. Bien, si quería perder un dedo, podía intentarlo.

Los juegos no terminaron. Enterrarse, era uno de los predilectos por los niños. Por supuesto, Severus, no se había dejado enterrar en la arena. Habían enterrado a Albus Severus y no desaban desenterrarlo. El niño, estaba enfurecido y para cuando lo desenterraron; había mojado a su hermano con el agua de mar.

Las niñas, habían encontrado una pequeña estrella de mar. Lily, corrió hacia Snape y se la entregó, con las manos atrás de ella. Sonreía y no volvió a hablar de la impresión; cuando Snape le dio las gracias. Cada vez que lo veía, se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada. James negaba con la cabeza.

Esa noche, se hizo algo de tradición muggle. Una fogata. Los niños, estaban por dormirse, ante el suave crepitar del fuego. Scorpius, caminó hasta Snape, que conteplaba el mar en la oscuridad. Se detuvo a su lado y lo contempló con él. Draco sonrió, mientras Hermione se quedaba dormida. Severus, parecía adaptarse lentamente a la vida en "familia". Muy pronto, Scorpius, se había quedado dormido a su lado. Por supuesto, a su edad, Severus era menos vivaz. Terminó durmiéndose como un niño cualquiera. Ginny y los demás padres que estaban despiertos, permanecieron contemplando el mar. Eran días muy buenos, casi perfectos. Pero, la maldad existía. Y Severus, la vivía en su interior.

Mientras dormían, Lily sostenía entre sus manos, el pequeño arreglo de corales que Scorpius había hecho. Mencionó, que durante el viaje en velero, Severus lo había hecho para ella. Desde ese entonces, nadie se lo podía quitar. Ni siquiera, para que comiera. Lo llevaría a todas partes.


	10. Chapter 10

_El Bebé  


* * *

_Hermione sonreía, mientras se cepillaba el cabello con mucha calma. Habían pasado unos cuantos meses y las cosas en la casa, parecían estar en calma. Severus y Scorpius, parecían llevarse bien dentro de lo que cabía y Draco, parecía emocionado con la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia. El vientre de Hermione, había aumentado de tamaño y era, más apreciable. Scorpius, esperaba que el pequeño bebé, le pateara cuando colocaba su mano. Sonreía, mientras Hermione le enseñaba dónde estaba.

Ese día, irían a San Mungo, para conocer el sexo del pequeño. Severus y Scorpius, se quedarían en casa. El pequeño, se negaba a hacerlo, pero era lo mejor. Además, querían sorprenderlo. Quizás, los deseos de Draco, se cumplirían.

Al llegar, el hombre, no podía esperar para saberlo. Con una sonrisa, sostenía la mano de su esposa, mientras ella aguardaba por el sanador de turno. Una vez dentro, el muchacho apenas podía consigo mismo. ¡Estaba más entusiasmado, que la propia madre en sí! Ella, sonreía, mientras Draco aguardaba con impaciencia afuera en una pequeña sala. Por supuesto, eso no los diferenciaba de los muggles. Unas prácticas muy similares en cuanto al cuidado de los bebés.

Ese mismo día, Scorpius estaba tan desesperado como su padre. Le emocionaba tener un nuevo hermano y/o hermana, con qué jugar. Snape, permanecía en la habitación, suspirando y viéndolo caminar de un lado a otro. Se detuvo frente a él y le miró, lleno de emoción.

- ¿Crees que sea una niña? ¡Mi papá quiere, que sea niña!- dijo, con emoción. Snape, ladeó la cabeza y meditó.

- Es posible. Dependiendo, de las generaciones que hayan pasado y considerando, que Draco es hijo único.

- Entonces, que sea niña...- suspiró el pequeño- ¡A mi mamá le encantará peinarla y jugar con ella!

En ese mismo instante, Draco pensaba lo mismo, mientras estaba sentado. Se levantó de golpe, cuando le informaron que podía pasar. Hermione sonreía y él, quería conocer la noticia. Se detuvo junto a ella y esperó, por escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

- Te he complacido- le dijo con un suspiro y él, ya entendía el mensaje.

- ¿Es entonces...?

- Sí, una pequeña Mione- mencionó ella y Draco, esbozó una gran sonrisa. Se inclinó para besar a su esposa y suspiró, apartándose el cabello de la frente.

- Seré padre, una segunda vez...

- Sí, cambiaremos pañales otra vez- mencionó Hermione y Draco volvió a sonreírle.

Draco y Hermione regresaron a casa con las buenas nuevas. Scorpius, estaba en la puerta y esperaba ansioso por la noticia. Al escuchar que tendría una hermanita, había comenzado a sonreír de la felicidad y quería, conocerla muy pronto. Hermione, había tomado sus manos e intentaba, presentarle a los nuevos miembros de la familia que iba a conocer.

- Tenemos que pensar en un nombre, mamita- mencionó el pequeño niño y ella, ladeó la cabeza para meditar.

- ¿Cómo podríamos llamar a tu hermana?

- ¡Samantha!- dijo y Hermione sonrió.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Pues... ¡No se me ocurre nada, mamita!- mencionó el niño con abatimiento- ¿Cómo podríamos llamar a una niña, que aún no conocemos?

- Es cierto. Quizás, al verla, se nos ocurra algo muy bonito y que sea acorde a lo que estamos buscando.

El pequeño asintió, mientras su madre le sonreía y le hacía cosquillas. Severus, se acercó a Draco y le dijo un suave "felicidades". Draco, estaba muy feliz y a cada tanto que se encontraba con su esposa, le besaba. Sin duda, su hija iba a ser la adoración de su madre. En realidad, la adoración de muchos.

Ginny estaba muy feliz de saberlo y esperaba, que fuera tan hermosa como su hermano. Seguramente, hasta rubia, como él. Draco pensaba igual, aunque deseaba que su hija luciera como su esposa. En realidad, una segunda Hermione en la familia, era perfecto para él.

Ese día en la casa, parecía celebración. Hermione y Ginny, habían estado discutiendo lo que harían en la habitación, mientras los pequeños jugaban. Snape, los contemplaba desde la habitación. Rose y Lily, habían ido a verlo.

- ¿Vienes a jugar, Severus?- preguntó Rose y Snape, negó con la cabeza lentamente. Al observar a Lily, ella estaba usando ese collar de caracoles que él supuestamente le había regalado.

- ¿No quieres jugar conmigo?- preguntó Lily y Snape, ladeó la cabeza para mirarla. Ella, mantenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y sonreía suavemente. Estaba llena de nerviosismo mientras lo contemplaba.

Para sorpresa de muchos, ella sostenía su mano, mientras lo guiaba por el campo de juegos. Su hermano mayor, observó aquello con sorpresa y Albus Severus, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírse.

Se detuvieron en el campo y entonces, ella soltó su mano y echó a correr en otra dirección con una sonrisa. Rose rió y observó el rostro de sorpresa de Snape, mientras la niña se iba. Estaba encariñada con él, pero él no estaba enamorado de una niña de ocho o siete años.

No jugaron futból, recordando lo que había sucedido. Jugaban a las escondidas y muchas veces, Snape los había buscado. No se le hacía difícil encontrarlos, así que James decidió que lo buscaría él. No lo encontró, por más que quiso. Eso, lo enfadó. Severus, era el rival perfecto de James. Qué ironía cruel.


	11. Chapter 11

_Scorpius  


* * *

_Al día siguiente, la familia Malfoy, había decidido organizar otra fiesta. Era su primera hija y ellos, estaban emocionados acerca del asunto. Narcisa Malfoy, esperaba con ansias, para conocerla. Draco, había comenzado a armar una lista de posibles nombres. Bien, sería la primera hija de la familia.

Hermione había decidido hacer un almuerzo y los niños, volvían a llenar la casa. Charlotte y Rose, charlaban sobre sus primeras experiencias en Hogwarts. Luego de esas vacaciones, comenzarían sus estudios. Lily estaba un poco celosa y Albus, le informaba que muy pronto estaría con ellos. Scorpius, también estaba deseoso de empezar, pero ese día, sólo cumplía diez años de edad.

La fiesta de Scorpius, coincidía con ese día. Los niños, estaban reunidos alrededor de él, mientras le entregaban los regalos de cumpleaños. El niño, quería compartirlos con su hermano mayor.

James y Snape, competían en todo lo que se proponían. De hecho, era tan estresante, que Albus Severus, decidió jugar con las niñas. Scorpius, era el único que animaba a su hermano para que le ganara.

Jugaron fútbol, aunque podía resultar peligroso. Al ganar, Lily había ido a felicitarlo y Snape, volvió a agradecérselo. La pequeña, se sonrojó y no habló con nadie. Era muy gracioso, verla.

Esa tarde, habría un almuerzo especial. Severus, permaneció en el salón, exhausto. Hermione, estaba en el sofá. Había tenido malestares, consecuentes con su embarazo. Draco, estaba junto a ella y trataba de serle de utilidad. Hermione, no podía evitar reírse ante sus reacciones. Y, ya no era padre primerizo.

- ¿Se siente bien, profesor Snape?- preguntó Hermione y él, asintió en silencio- linda es, la estrella que tiene en la mano. Lily se la regaló, ¿No es cierto?

- Sí- mencionó y Hermione sonrió.

- A Lily, usted, le cae muy bien. Es tan pequeña e inocente- suspiró ella- una lindura de niña.

- Eso creo- le contestó Draco.

- Es una pequeña niña- desafió Snape y Hermione asintió.

- Pero, eso no es excusa. El cariño, no tiene edades...

Scorpius, entraba en la habitación. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentada su madre y colocó su mano sobre su vientre. Hermione sonrió y con su mano, trató de ubicar a su hermana. Luego de encotnrarla, soltó la mano de Scorpius. El pequeño sonrió y habló con ella, antes de ir hasta dodne estaba su hermano mayor. Ese, era el ritual que hacía, todos los días.

- ¡Vamos a jugar!- le dijo y Snape, ladeó la cabeza.

- Sabes, que no puedes hacer que se esfuerce demasiado- musitó Hermione y Scorpius asintió.

- ¡No jugaremos nada malo mamita. Vamos a jugar cartas!

- ¿Cartas?- preguntó Snape y Scorpius, asintió.

- Sí. El tío Potter, va a jugar cartas con nosotros.

- Perfecto- se quejó Snape.

Al salir, Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, con sus hijos alrededor de él. Lily estaba en el centro, entre sus piernas, mientras él le enseñaba a jugar. Severus, se detuvo junto a los niños y Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

- Así que, quieres que tu hermano, sea tu pareja.

- ¡Sí! ¡vamos, a jugar!

Severus, le observó con cara de pocos amigos y se sentó junto a Scorpius. Muy pronto, el juego comenzaba. Los Potter, contra los Malfoy. Bueno, él, siendo parte de esa familia.

El juego era muy simple y divertido para los niños. Lily, había aprendido a medias, pero James la ayudaba casi siempre. No permitiría, que Severus le ganara alguno de los juegos. Era inevitable, ya tenía experiencia en eso. Sonriente y malicioso, Severus le mostraba lo que había ganado. Le dio los dulces a Scorpius y se levantó. James, lo siguió.

- Tú, me eres muy familiar y no sé por qué- le dijo y Snape, se dio la vuelta.

- No lo sé...tal vez, podrías preguntarle a tu padre.

James, permaneció allí. Scorpius se levantó con una sonrisa y le mostró a su hermano, los caramelos que su hermano había ganado para él. Hermione alzó la cabeza y contempló a Snape, que miraba por la ventana.

Esa misma tarde, la fiesta terminaba con un pastel. Scorpius, soplaba las velas, ayudado por su padre.

- ¿Quieres pastel, Severus?- decía Lily- ¡Lo siento, tuve que probarlo!- sonreía, con los dedos llenos de crema- ¡Pero, de todas formas, espero que te guste! ¡Lo siento, me gustaba la crema!- sonrió ella y Snape, negó con la cabeza.

La pequeña niña sonrió, llena de emoción y brincó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Severus, la observó correr y luego a Rose, que se reía junto con ella. ¡Seguramente, lo habían planificado ambas! De todas formas, no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo. Contempló el pastel y a la pequeña. Esperaba ella, que se lo comiera. Y así, lo hizo.

Scorpius, y los demás estaban en el sofá. Estaban exhaustos de tanto comer. Lily, se había dormido en las piernas de Snape. Ya le tenía confianza y no se pasmaba tanto al verlo. A James, no le parecía, pero ella hacía lo que deseaba.

Esa noche, Draco y su madre charlaban animosamente. Mientras charlaban, una lechuza cruzó el cielo y se detuvo junto a ellos. Draco, sustrajo la carta y la leyó.

Su padre, le deseaba feliz cumpleaños pero le traía noticias que no le gustarían. El señor tenebroso, tenía ideales de conocer a su hijo. Bien, estaba pensando que eso sucedería en algún momento, pero no en ese. Narcisa, contempló a Draco con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa.

Scorpius era aún, muy pequeño para probar ese "mal". Severus, ladeó la cabeza, mientras pensaba. Todos los hijos de los Malfoy, tenían que terminar a su lado. Qué cruel el destino que les esperaba.

Draco, se negaba rotundamente a entregar a su hijo. Por su parte, Hermione, secundaba la moción. Con un suspiro, la mujer estaba preocupada. Scorpius, era su hijo y ella, no quería perderlo.

Esa noche, Draco, tomaría una difícil decisión. Narcisa, prometió intentar convencer a Lucius, pero no lo creía muy factible.


	12. Chapter 12

_Algunas verdades  
_Scorpius, había estado escuchando las lágrimas de su madre. Estaba encerrada en la habitación, con su padre y su hermano mayor. Con un suspiro, él, trataba de entrar pero no se lo habían permitido.

Snape, miraba a su alrededor mientras Hermione, negaba con la cabeza. Ella, no le cedería su hijo a nadie. Sobretodo, para el fin que deseaban algunos. Draco, coincidía con ella, pero Hermione, estaba muy desesperada y no atendía a ningún tipo de razón.

Con una sonrisa, Draco trataba de calmarla, pero no tenía éxito. En un grito, Hermione le había dicho que su padre, no entregaría a su hijo, por más unido al señor tenebroso que estuviera.

Al salir de la habitación, Scorpius esperaba por su hermano. Más, sin embargo, Snape no le comentó nada al respecto.

Se recostó en la cama y contempló el techo. El pequeño Scorpius, se sentó en la misma y lo contempló a él. ¿Qué había sucedido, como para que su madre, llorara de esa forma?

Severus, lo miró y decidió que lo mejor era comentárselo. Se sentó en la cama y meditó el cómo decir. El pequeño, se impacientaba.

- ¿Recuerdas, esos hombres malos, de los que te hablé?

- Sí...

- Ellos, quieren que tú estés con ellos.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?- sollozó el pequeño, lleno de miedo- ¡Ellos, fueron los que te hirieron!

- Sí- ¿Cómo explicar, el motivo? Tendría que empezar, desde el pasado de la familia Malfoy.

- ¡Yo no quiero ir...!- chilló el pequeño y Snape, negó con la cabeza.

- No irás, no lo permitiremos- Suspiró Snape y Scorpius, pudo respirar.

Hermione, entraba en la habitación, cuando Severus comentaba al respecto. Miró a su hijo y no pudo evitar seguir llorando. Snape, se levantó de la cama y decidió dejarlos allí dentro. Tenía, que charlar con Draco.

El muchacho estaba perplejo, casi sin respirar. Contemplaba el patio con pesar y apretaba la carta entre sus manos. Se sentó a su lado y contempló el ambiente con él. Estaba muy preocupado, por lo que pudiera resultar de todo el asunto. Draco, suspiró y miró al hombre con cierta preocupación.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Es sólo un niño!

- Lo protegeremos...

Draco quiso preguntarle como, pero Snape ya se había levantado. El pequeño, estaba con su madre, mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza. Severus, se detuvo junto a ella y tomó una decisión.

- Iré a ver, al señor tenebroso.

- ¿De qué está hablando? ¡Usted no...!

- Quizás, pueda ofrecerme en vez, de que se lleven al niño.

- ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Ya saben que usted...!

- No tiene opciones, Granger.

Hermione, suspiró y observó al decidido hombre en cuerpo de niño. Con una mueca de horror, Scorpius se negaba. Herirían una vez más; a su hermano. Draco, había aparecido en la sala y no podía negarse a la propuesta que hacía el hombre.

Severus, se encaminó hacia la habitación para tomar su varita. Con un suspiro, observó las heridas en su cuerpo y supo, que serían más. Profundas, alrededor de su cuerpo. De todas formas, tenía que salvar al pequeño. Era inocente de toda culpa que pudiera tener su familia. Si eran unos asesinos o no, no era su culpa.

Caminó hasta estar en el salón, nuevamente. Ambos padres, observaron al hombre, mientras meditaba. Scorpius, estaba reacio a dejarlo ir. Draco, se detuvo a un lado de Snape y con un suspiro, supo que era hora de partir.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y observó a su hijo. Estaba reacio, así que se detuvo frente a la puerta. Ella lo sabía y su hijo también. Ellos, sólo desaparecerían y no necesitaban salir por la misma. Aún así, el pequeño tenía sus esperanzas.

- Tenemos que irnos- dijo su padre y el niño, negó con la cabeza y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No dejaré que se vayan- le dijo, con decisión a su padre.

- Draco, por favor...

- Lo haré, señorita Granger...

Severus alzó la varita y de un momento a otro, Scorpius se la había quitado. El jovencito, sostuvo la varita entre sus manos y continuó negando con la cabeza. Draco, se acercó a él y estiró la mano para que se la otorgara.

- Es por tú bien.

- ¡No los dejaré irse!

Draco, sacó la suya y con un "Accio varita" fue suficiente. El pequeño, había comenzado a llorar, mientras Hermione le abrazaba.

- Estaré bien- confesó Snape con suavidad.

Su padre, asintió y de un momento a otro, ambos estaban fuera de alcance. El pequeño, halaba a su madre, para que tomara cartas en el asunto. Sólo que ella, en realidad, estaba embarazada y no podía tomar acciones.

Scorpius, pasó largo rato en su cama, nervioso. Hermione, estaba igual e iba de un lado a otro con cierto desespero. Temía por el profesor. Estaba herido, débil y propenso a ser aniquilado con fácilidad. Su hijo, también sabía eso.

Ella entendía, que su esposo no estaría de regreso pronto. Narcisa, había hecho acto de aparición en la casa y trataba de animar a su nieto. No tenía sentido, él sólo se animaría, si se encontraba con su hermano. Sano y salvo.

- Espero que todo resulte bien- confesó Hermione y Narcisa, ladeó la cabeza para mirarla, donde estaba sentada. Scorpius, se habia quedado dormido en la cama.

- No lo sé. Draco, tiene oportunidades, como no.

- Sólo espero, que el profesor Snape...

- Dudo que el señor tenebroso- meditó Narcisa- encuentre utilidad en Snape, luego de lo sucedido.

- ¡Le hará daño!

- No sabría decirlo...

Hermione suspiró, cuando Narcisa meditaba los acontecimientos. Seguramente, podría usar a Severus, para calmar sus frustraciones. No dudaba de ello. Scorpius, se había despertado y miraba a su madre con preocupación. ¿Qué podría decirle ella, que calmara las ansias de su hijo?

Mientras aparecían, Severus se sentía cansado. Draco, le ayudó a estabilizarse y miró a su alrededor. Estaban, en la mansión Malfoy y muy pronto, se encontrarían con Lucius. En un suspiro, Draco se acercaba hasta una sala muy iluminada. Allí, estaban Lucius y Bellatrix. Iba a ser un día muy difícil.

- ¡Ah, Severus y Draco!- musitó la mujer con diversión- ¿Dónde se supone que está el pequeño? ¿No me traes, a mi nieto?

- Hay cosas, más importantes- dijo Snape y Bellatrix rió.

- ¡Qué lindo quedaste!- suspiró la mujer, arrodillándose frente a él- ¡Toda una lindura!


	13. Chapter 13

_Alegrías  


* * *

_  
Scorpius, no dejaba de pensar en su hermano mayor. Hermione y Narcisa, estaban a la espera de las noticias. Draco por su parte, contemplaba a Bellatrix mientras ella se reía de Snape.

- Por supuesto, como en los viejos tiempos- meditó Bella- qué lindura...

- Estás aburrida- le confesó Snape- ¿Es que no tienes nada interesante en tu vida, qué hacer?

- ¡Justamente, quería ver a mi nieto! ¿Cómo está Granger, Draco?- a la clara mención de ella, Lucius, alzaba la cabeza con cierta curiosidad.

- Está bien- mencionó Draco sin muchos detalles.

- ¡Scorpius, ya tiene diez años!- suspiró y paseó por la casona- ¡Seguramente, él y sus amigos, celebraron mucho!

Draco prefirió evitar las discusiones y Snape, tomó la misma idea. Con una sonrisa suave, la mujer regresaba a su puesto. Lucius, se levantó y se apartó un poco. Le pidió a Draco, que le acompañara.

- Tu hijo, puede estar a salvo por ahora. El señor tenebroso, quiere que se eduque primero.

- ¡Es sólo un niño!- se quejó el joven y Lucius, asintió con lentitud.

- ¿Qué hace, Snape aquí?

- Vino a ofrecerse por mi hijo.

- Eso, no va a funcionar- le recriminó Lucius, con los ojos grises, posados sobre el joven.

Su hijo, no contestó y observó a Snape. De un momento a otro, había vuelto a pensar. De todas formas, tenía el miedo, creciendo en él. Severus, caminó hasta donde estaban padre e hijo y miró a Lucius, con cierto resentimiento. En silencio, Draco, sacó su varita y pretendía desaparecer. Antes de que pudiera irse, Bellatrix caminó hacia él.

- Sólo queda un año- mencionó ella y Draco, apenas se atrevió a contestarle- Mis saludos a Hermione.

Ambos, desaparecieron frente a los ojos de ella y Draco, bien podía jurar que ella no le pondría una mano a su hijo. Al regresar, Hermione se levantaba con el alma al cuello. Scorpius, había salido corriendo desde el cuarto, para ver a su hermano mayor. Había sido, muy fácil. Algo estaban planificando.

- Lo supuse. Lucius, se acobardó.

- Lo querrán, apenas tenga entrenamiento en la magia- confesó Draco, mirando de reojo a su hijo, que escudriñaba a Snape, en busca de heridas.

- ¡Pero, algo tenemos que hacer!- demandó Hermione con preocupación. Narcisa, suspiró y contempló al pequeño.

- Y también, preocuparnos por el nuevo bebé. Draco, ¿Le mencionaste a tu padre, que Hermione, está embarazada de nuevo?

- No, Bella estaba allí- dijo el joven y Narcisa, asintió con mucha calma. Era mejor, mantener ciertas cosas en secreto.

Severus, había regresado a la habitación y se había dejado caer en la cama. Estaba exhausto y sus heridas, amenazaban con abrirse. Scorpius, se sentó en la misma cama y le contempló con una enorme sonrisa. Su hermano, estaba sano y salvo y no le habían hecho daño alguno. Eso, lo hacía tan feliz.

Le observó, hasta que se durmió y, no se atrevió a levantarse. Sentía, que sus padres, los alejarían una vez más. Con una sonrisa, estuvo allí, hasta que se despertaba. De un momento a otro, los niños habían llenado la casa una vez más. Hermione, había pedido la asistencia de sus amigos aurores.

Lily, se subía a la cama y le daba un pequeño beso a ambos niños. Abría sus manos y les colocaba a cada uno, caramelos. Scorpius sonrió y se los entregó todos a Snape. Le daba las gracias por querer salvarlo.

La pelirroja, sonreía, mientras observaba a Snape. El hombre, permanecía en silencio sin atreverse a hablarle. Era una pequeña niña, en comparación con él. De todas formas, era muy linda.

- Rose, lo hizo para ti- dijo ella con una sonrisa suave. Era una tarjeta, llena de colores- No sabemos, cuando es tu cumpleaños, pero quisimos traerte esto. Yo lo firmé.

Severus, sonrió y abrió la pequeña tarjeta. Estaba llena de corazones de colores, que danzaban por todas partes. Lily le observó, meciendo sus pies de un lado al otro en la cama.

- Mi mamá, les puso movimiento. Ella quería saber para quién era, pero no me atreví a decírselo.

Rose estaba más lejos, sonriente ante lo que la pequeña Lily le estaba diciendo. También habían hecho una para Scorpius y el muchacho, estaba contento. Había colocado su tarjeta en lo más alto de la cómoda y, colocaba la de Snape junto a la suya. La niña, se iba corriendo, con otro beso en sus mejillas.

Harry, intentaba idear una manera de evitar que Snape y Scorpius, perecieran. De todas formas, era el hijo de uno de los mortífagos más reconocidos y eso, pesaba dentro de todo. Hermione, intentaba mantenerse en calma y de un momento a otro, su bebé había comenzado a patearla levemente. Se había ido a recostar y Draco, pudo sentirse más tranquilo. Tanto estrés, podía hacerle daño a su esposa y a su hijo. Pero, principalmente, a Snape.

Los niños, corrían de un lado al otro, mientras Snape meditaba. La oferta más clara, era que se ofreciera en vez de Scorpius. Eso, alivianaría los escollos y sus padres, podrían sentirse seguros. De todas formas, él no era de importancia alguna. Seguramente, moriría antes de que le hicieran el daño, al que Scorpius le temía. Contempló a los niños, mientras ellos jugaban. Eran inocentes y no merecían el destino que sus padres habían forjado. Eso, era asutno de adultos, si se quiere y él, lo había sido una vez. También, mortífago.

James, contemplaba a Snape y escuchaba el relato de Scorpius. Hablaba, de su hazaña heróica, pero a él, no lo convencía en absoluto. Caminó hacia Snape y se sentó a un lado de él. Quería, que le contara sobre él. Su padre, había sido muy reservado acerca del asunto.

- Sé, que no eres el hermano de Scorpius- dijo con un suspiro y Snape, no le contestó.

- No, no lo soy.

- Y sé, que su problema tiene que ver contigo...

- No, no tiene que ver conmigo. ¿De qué quieres hablarme?- preguntó Snape, con desdén y James, lo encaró con seriedad.

- Sé, que eres alguien distinto. No sólo el niño, que aparentas ser.

- ¡Qué calculador!- dijo Snape, con tedio y se levantó de aquel muro.


	14. Chapter 14

_Confesiones:  


* * *

_Severus, observaba a Scorpius mientras dormía en la cama. Hermione, estaba exhausta. Entraba en su quinto mes de embarazo y su hija, se movía lo suficiente, como para desesperarla de vez en cuando. Ella, había llevado a Draco a un doctor muggle para que conociera los ecos de su hija. Draco, estaba sorprendido con la tecnología que solían usar los muggles.

- Mira, allá está su piecesito- dijo Hermione, pero él no podía verlo.

- No veo nada- dijo- mejor, que lo haga un sanador.

- Bueno, si ellos fueran magos, se ahorrarían una gran cantidad de cosas- confesó Hermione y Draco tuvo que asentir.

Ese día, Rose, Albus y James iban a celebrar su ida a Hogwarts. La reunión se daría en casa de Ginny y todos, estaban invitados. Hermione, había despertado a su hijo, para que se preparara. Le indicó a Snape, que si quería ir, estaba invitado. Scorpius insistió tanto, que tuvo que aceptar.

A la reunión, habían ido los niños de siempre. Charlotte Longbottom Lovegood, Rose, James, Albus y Lily, Scorpius y él. Nada nuevo. Para Snape, se reunían demasiado y su cercanía les sorprendía en demasía.

Charlotte y él, compartieron una intensa charla sobre los vampiros. Scorpius, intervino y eso generó risas que, disiparon las tenciones. "Idéntica a su madre", se quejaba Snape.

Los niños, habían comenzado a jugar y Severus, les observaba con una mueca de aburrimiento. Estaba aburrido de ser la niñera. Muy pronto, los niños lo rodearon y él se preguntó, por qué.

- Queremos que nos digas, de dónde vienes- dijeron y James, estaba en la cabecilla de la pandilla. Seguro, estaba generando dudas en los demás.

- De un lugar que no les interesa.

- James dice..que no eres lo que aparentas ser- dijo Lily con cierta decepción y Severus negó con la cabeza. De todas formas, Scorpius defendió a su hermano.

- ¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Es mi hermano y eso, es lo que importa!

James continuó desafiando a Snape, para que hablara pero él no le hacía caso. Con una sonrisa, Lily se iba y regresaba con flores para él. Era una niña muy tierna y no le interesaba que a su hermano mayor, Snape no le agradara.

Mientras jugaban, la pequeña Lily estaba encima de una roca. Ella, quiso bajarse, pero se resbaló y cayó al suelo con mucha torpeza. Había comenzado a llorar y Severus, se percató del dilema.

- Está bien- le dijo, cuando ella se levantaba del suelo. Había quedado boca abajo y estaba llena de tierra- ¿Te puedes sentar?

Ella, hizo lo que Severus le indicaba y continuó sollozando. Él, se acercó hasta ella para mirarla con detalle.

- Muéstrame tus piernas- le dijo y Lily asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos que enjuagaban su negro rostro.

Tenía un raspón en su pierna derecha y sangraba. Con una sonrisa amable, muy poco digno de él, el se acercó y le tocó la otra pierna.

- ¿Te duele?

Ella asintió en silencio y Snape, le dio la espalda. Se inclinó, y le indicaba que se subiera a sus hombros. Ella, se arrastró con mucho cuidado y se subió a Snape.

- Listo. Vamos a casa- le dijo, mientras la niña, apoyaba su cabeza en su espalda.

Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue lavar la herida con agua y con un pañuelo, limpiarle el rostro. James, que pasaba por la cocina, los vio a ambos y enseguida llegó hasta ellos.

- ¡Empujaste a mi hermana!- le criticó, viéndole la sangre en la rodilla y en el labio.

- Se cayó al suelo- le cortó Snape- la estoy curando.

- ¡Apártate!- demandó el muchacho y Severus, lo hizo sin chistar. Antes de que pudiera tocarla, Lily negaba frenéticamente.

- Quiero a Snape- le dijo con una vocecilla y su hermano se quedó perplejo- Él me está ayudando primero que tú, así que vete.

La pequeña Lily sonrió, cuando Snape volvía a sus asuntos. James se mantuvo en la cocina con el rostro fruncido en enojo y observando sin poder intervenir. Severus terminó de vendar su pierna con algo que encontró en la cocina y Lily se bajó de un taburete con mucha calma.

- ¡Gracias Severus!- dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¡Te quiero!- y sin más, salía cojeando hacia el salón.

- Sé que no eres lo que aparentas- criticó con una sonrisa a medias- Y yo, te voy a delatar.

- Haz lo que te plazca- le dijo Snape, con escozor. James sonrió, asintiendo.

- Crees, que mi hermanita es tonta- le criticó y Snape negó con la cabeza.

- Es lo único rescatable. Ella y quizás tu otro hermano.

- Ya veremos, quién queda como un tonto- le dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia el patio. Snape, se quedó en el salón, contemplando por la ventana. Lily, hablaba con las niñas y ellas sonreían, ilusionadas. Ya sabía, que hablaban de él entre secretos. Bueno, no le importaba demasiado.

- Gracias por ayudar a Lily- le dijo Ginny y Snape, la observó- ella vino a contarme a mí y a Harry, que le había ayudado a llegar hasta la casa.

- No tiene, por qué agradecérmelo.

- A ella, le agrada mucho- confesó Ginny- gracias de nuevo.

Severus asintió y observó a la pequeña Lily que corría hacia él con un plato de comida de aquella fiesta. Se lo dio y con otra sonrisa, le mostraba lo que se había comido.

- Lo siento, sabía delicioso- se disculpó y su boca aún tenía las marcas de salsa. Seevrus sonrió y Hermione desde la cocina, también sonrió.

- Tienes que limpiarte allí- le dijo Snape y Lily se regresó hasta su madre, más feliz que nunca. Era una niña muy risueña y él esperaba, que su pasado no llegara a arruinarle sus ilusiones. Lo que ella creía, que él era. Suspiró y la contempló mientras comía galletas con Scorpius. Comenzaba a apreciar, lo que estaba a su alrededor. Una costumbre, de verse siempre. La niña reía, mientras Scorpius imitaba algo con las galletas. Eran su familia, a pesar de las diferencias que tenían entre sí. Con una sonrisa, Rose le halaba del brazo y le obligaba a unirse a la celebración que estaban realizando


	15. Chapter 15

_Decir adiós:  


* * *

_Severus y Scorpius, estaban dormidos, cuando Hermione y Draco supieron que Rose, Albus y James se habían subido al tren de Hogwarts. Habían ido, a despedirse de ellos y habían regresado a casa. Con una sonrisa, Hermione contemplaba a ambos hijos, mientras dormían. Su pequeña, estaba descansando y por fortuna, no quería moverse demasiado. Con un suspiro, le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y se levantó para regresar a su habitación.

Hermione y Draco, estuvieron largo tiempo juntos. Estaban en la cama y Draco, le acariciaba el vientre a Hermione, con mucha calma. Estaba sintiendo, las patadas de su hija, mientras Hermione estaba con los ojos cerrados en la dichosa cama. Sonriente, Draco se acomodaba, levemente, sobre la mujer embarazada.

- Esto, es mejor que un eco- le confesó y ella, esbozó una sonrisa suave. Se inclinó un poco, para darle un beso a su esposo. De todas formas, Draco quería mucho más así que la obligó a profundizar el beso. Ella, sonrió.

- ¡Muy gracioso, tonto!- le dijo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos- ¡Qué tonto, mi querido esposo!

- Muchas gracias, amada mía. Es un placer, besarte- musitó él y se separó de ella. Hermione, se apoyó en sus codos para mirarle.

- ¿Te vas?- preguntó y Draco, asintió, colocándose la camisa- ¿a dónde?

- Tengo que trabajar. Hay mucho que hacer, en la oficina, donde papá me dispuso- le dijo, colocándose la corbata. De todas formas, dudo que me tarde demasiado.

Hermione asintió, recibiendo un beso de su esposo y otro en su vientre. El beso, era para su pequeña hija. Esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Antes de irse, se detuvo en el cuarto de su hijo.

Los observó y sonrió, antes de salir. Con la mirada sobre los cuartos de su familia, Draco abandonó la casona. Hermione, con un suspiro, se dejó caer en la cama y continuó descansando.

A mitad de su descanso, Hermione escuchó un débil gemido que parecía provenir de Snape. Se levantó con parsimonia y caminó hacia la habitación de sus hijos. Con un caminar lento, miró hacia adentro.

Severus, se movía en la cama y parecía enfermo. Se desangraba y Hermione observó su expresión de dolor. Nerviosa, corrió hacia la cama y lo sentó. Estaba inconsciente. Scorpius, se despertó ante los quejidos. Observó con terror, cómo su hermano estaba desangrándose.

- Tenemos que ir a San Mungo- comentó Hermione y el jovencito, asintió con un suspiro suave y nervioso.

Hermione no podía aparecerse, así que localizó a Ginny. Al escuchar aquello, Lily Luna Potter, quiso ir con sus padres. Observaba al pequeño Severus con mucha preocupación mientras seguía sufriendo. Lo tendieron en una camilla y lo contemplaron, llenos de preocupación.

El hombre/niño, no respondía a ningún tratamiento y parecía realmente enfermo. Hermione ladeó la cabeza y con un suspiro de frustración, observó a su pequeño hijo Scorpius. No hablaba y estaba nervioso.

Sonriente, Lily trataba de animarlo y animarse, pero no tenía sentido. Estaba grave y todo podía terminarse allí. Con un quejido, Severus se movía en la cama y seguía derramando su sangre. Hermione esperaba que los sanadores, tuvieran una solución pronta para su problema.

Lo estabilizaron un poco tarde. El muchacho/hombre, estaba débil y sus párpados vibraban ante las pesadillas que estaba viviendo. Hermione, trataba de ubicar a Draco, pero no tenía idea de él.

- Está muy grave- Le dijeron y Hermione, temió por el resultado. Scorpius, se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó cerca de su hermano. Esperaba con ansias, que se curara, al igual que Lily Luna Potter que estaba, apoyada en las rodillas de Scorpius.

Con una sonrisa suave, Hermione trataba de animar a los pequeños, acariciándoles las cabezas. Hermione entendía, que ese podía ser el último día en el que se verían o bien, podía salvarse. Pero, ¿Cómo explicárselo, a su pequeño y a Lily?

- ¿Mami, Severus se pondrá bien?- preguntó Lily a Ginny y la mujer, asintió con suavidad.

- Sí, muy pronto se levantará. Ya verás.

Scorpius, apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de su madre y observó la situación con pesar. Con un suspiro, Hermione le acariciaba la cabeza a Snape y esperaba por una respuesta pronta. Si moría, ella se sentiría desdichada. Inútil e ineficiente de alguna forma.

Mientras meditaban, los sanadores tenían pronósticos muy negativos acerca del estado de Snape. Lily, lloraba en silencio, mientras veía a su amigo en dificultades. A su apreciado Severus. Así, le había dicho Scorpius que se llamaba.

Los niños, se quedaron dormidos esperando y Ginny, los cobijó en un sofá cercano. Ambas mujeres, permanecieron silentes, mientras esperaban por su mejora. Con un suspiro, Ginny le indicó a Hermione que todo estaría bien. Ella, intentaba pensarlo y creérselo. Draco, tenía que saberlo también.

- Quiero que mi hermano esté bien- decía Scorpius al levantarse- Mamita, quiero que se cure.

- Se curará, lo sé.


	16. Chapter 16

_Para decir Hola:  
_Lily despertaba, en un momento bastante particular. Con una mano de Snape, sobre su cabeza. Se levantó de golpe y observó al moribundo muchacho/hombre, que la miraba con una sonrisa. Ella, se levantó y buscó a Scorpius para que viera. Su hermano, estaba con vida y Scorpius no podía creerselo. Sonreía, mientras Snape lo contemplaba con mucha calma. Hermione al oír los gemidos exaltados de Lily, había entrado en la habitación y con una sonrisa, saluda a Snape que estaba de vuelta. Ginny, estaba muy feliz, al igual que su hija.

Los sanadores, parecieron felices también, de que todo terminara de buena forma. Severus, necesitaba descanso y con una sonrisa, Hermione se sentó a su lado y con una sonrisa, miraba a Snape. Severus, cerró los ojos y prefirió descansar mientras las cosas tomaban su curso. Scorpius, ya podía sentirse feliz.

Había sido, un susto que bien debía ser tomado como advertencia. Podría, suceder algo peor, así que Hermione entendía que debía buscarle solución al problema de Snape cuanto antes.

- ¡Hermanito, aquí está la comida!- dijo Scorpius, cuyos ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, se iluminaban- ¡Está, recién hecha!

Lily sonreía, colocando la cucharilla en las manos de Snape. Sostenía un vaso con lo que parecía jugo. Aquella niña, estaba ensimismada con su protector. Suspirando, Ginny, asistía a Scorpius, para que Snape pudiera alimentarse. En poco tiempo, estaba sentado y comía en silencio.

Al final de la tarde, Severus se veía mucho mejor. Hermione, supo de Draco y le hizo llegar hasta el hospital. Draco, conversaba con Snape, acerca de lo que había experimentado y sus sentires. Muy pronto, volvía a quedarse dormido y la experiencia negativa, se terminaba.

Los demás padres, estuvieron allí, muy pronto. Con un gesto de cansancio, Hermione decidió regresar a casa. Draco, podía cuidar de Snape y de Scorpius, mientras ella cuidaba de su hija y de sí misma. Con una sonrisa, ambos esposos se despidieron entre besos y palabras dulces.

Scorpius, decidió quedarse en la cama de su hermano. Estaba sentado, contemplándole con una sonrisa, mientras Severus dormía. Lily estaba a un lado y aguardaba pacientemente.

Había comenzado a llover y Snape, se había despertado. Tenía mejor aspecto y Lily estaba sentada a su lado. Le acariciaba la cabeza y pretendía hacer peinados en su cabeza. Aquella dulce niña sonreía, mientras Snape le prestaba toda la atención. Estaba tan cansado.

Lo dejarían allí, en observación. Como era su hijo también en cierto sentido, tenía que cuidar de él. Scorpius, procuraba que todo lo que Snape deseaba, se lo trajeran. Incluso él, no dejaba de mirarle. Tenía que hacerle sentir que estaba acompañado. Que aquellos hombres malos que deseaban herirlo, estaban en el pasado y que ahora, tenía una familia que lo cuidaba.

Al día siguiente, Snape, pudo regresar a casa. Hermione había preparado la cama y las comodidades para que pudiera descansar, aunque débilmente, él, pidiera que lo dejaran en paz. Nadie le escucharía, por que eran una familia completa. Nadie, descuidaba al otro.

Muy pronto, Lily y Ginny, regresaban a casa. Lily le dejaba un beso a Snape en la mejilla y un regalo. Su cinta para el cabello, se la ataba en la muñeca como, Scorpius, había atado su cinta con el azabache. Sonrió con las mejillas encendidas y se fue con su madre.

Severus, despertó al rato, cuando volvía a quedarse dormido. Scorpius, miraba la pulsera que le había regalado y se preguntaba, por qué no había funcionado. Con un suspiro, esperaba que su piedrecilla, le protegiera de esa maldición tan terrible. De todas formas, pensó, que eso le había ayudado a sobrevivir. Con una sonrisa se sentó al lado de su hermano y le contempló. Snape, le miró también y con un suspiro, asentía diciéndole en silencio, que todo estaba bien. Scorpius sonriente, se dejó caer en su cama y no se durmió, hasta que su hermano se durmiera primero. No quería despertarse y saber que no lo vería de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, todo parecía andar muy bien en la familia. Draco, se había quedado para cuidar de Snape y hermione, estaba haciendo el desayuno junto a Scorpius. Las cosas, parecían mejorarse paulatinamente y muy pronto, esbozaban una parte de sí, muy particular.

- Hermano, el desayuno- sonreía Scorpius, llevándole el plato con la comida. Snape, miró a su alrededor y asintió.

- Gracias.

- Mi madre dice, que debes comértelo todo, para que puedas reponer energías. Le dije, que velaría por que lo hicieras.

Severus asintió y comenzó a comer sin emitir mucha queja. Al terminar, Scorpius se llevó el plato y trajo las pociones que debía beberse. El hombre/niño, comenzó a beberse las pociones, frente a su hermano. Luego de ello, Scorpius trajo su pelota y jugó dentro del cuarto. No saldría y lo dejaría solo.

- Estaré bien- le dijo Snape, pero el pequeño negó con un suspiro.

- No te dejaré solo. No quiero, que te sientas mal otra vez.

- No lo puedes decidir- le dijo Snape, pero Scorpius no le oía.

- Me quedaré.

Snape, no tuvo más opción que sonreír y mirar al joven. Hermione, observaba con satisfacción, al igual que Draco. Ambos padres, estaban felices de que sus hijos compenetraran de alguna forma. Bueno, Snape y su pequeño Scorpius. Y muy pronto, tendría que suceder con su hija.

- Lo curaremos- le dijo Draco y Hermione, asintió


	17. Chapter 17

_En un parque:  
_

_

* * *

_

Draco y Hermione, habían decidido llevar a Scorpius y a Snape, a pasear. Con una sonrisa, Hermione le cepillaba el cabello a su hijo, aunque él ya fuera lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo solo. A ella le gustaba y Scorpius, no se quejaba.

Severus, estaba mucho más animado. De pie, miraba por la ventana, mientras Draco le preguntaba si deseaba ir al parque. Muy pronto, Hermione estaba en su cuarto mes de embarazo. Comenzaba a notarse, todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

En el parque, las cosas parecían muy alegres. Las hojas estaban coloridas y llenas de vida. Scorpius corría y pateaba una gran cantidad de hojas, mientras Snape y sus padres, caminaban con mucha calma.

Draco, ayudó a que Hermione se sentara. Debía mantenerse descansando, algunas veces. Ella, sonrió y colocó la mano de Draco sobre su vientre. Su hija, se movía constantemente. Draco, sonrió.

Severus, permaneció mirando a Scorpius, mientras se lanzaba a un cúmulo de hojas secas. Pronto, llegaría el otoño.

- Lástima, que no puedes hacer esto- dijo, cayendo de espaldas en un gran puño de hojas- es tan placentero, que olvidas muchas cosas.

Snape le observó desde arriba y asintió en silencio. Mientras asentía escuchó una dulce vocecilla y se dio la vuelta.

- ¡Scorpius, Severus!- gritaba una niña pelirroja, mientras corría con una bufanda que parecía ser más grande que ella.

- ¡Hola, Ginny!- dijo Hermione.

- Hola, Hermione. Supuse, que debía venir. Hay algo importante, que quisiera decirte. Algo, que los conscierne a ambos.

Hermione asintió, dejándole espacio a Ginny para que se sentara. Tanto Draco, como ella, le observaron con atención. La joven pelirroja, inspiró antes de hablarles sobre el motivo de causa.

- Harry cree, que puede haber una forma de ayudar a Snape.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Que cambie de cuerpo y sea otra persona. Su alma, que repose en otro cuerpo. Uno nuevo, que no esté infectado.

- Eso es imposible- meditó Draco- se puede hacer magia, pero no sustraerse a sí mismo, para poseer a alguien.

- Bueno, es similar al imperius. Un hechizo antiguo, antiquísimo diría yo...

Hermione ladeó la cabeza para observar a Scorpius, y a Lily que se lanzaban, en el cúmulo de hojas. Luego, volvió a mirar a Ginny.

- ¿Funciona?- preguntó con interés y Ginny, se encogió de hombros. No tenía idea, de si servía o no.

- ¡Severus, toma!- le decía Lily- ¿Podrías guardarme estas hermosas hojas, para más tarde?- le preguntó, saltando raíces y troncos.

- Ten cuidado, ya te has caído antes...

- ¡Mira, un caracol!- dijo y caminó hacia ella.

- ¡No lo toques!- le dijo Snape desde atrás y Lily, asintió en silencio, mientras se arrodillaba para contemplar- ¡Son tan lentos!- se reía ella tratando de tocarle con una varilla. Snape negó, y le quitó la varilla de las manos. El caracol, continuó su rumbo y ella, se levantó del suelo.

- No le iba a herir- dijo ella y Severus, negó con la cabeza.

- Puede ser peligroso, no lo hagas. Además, no creo que te gustara esto si fueras un caracol.

Ella negó con la cabeza y Snape, echó la varita a un lado. Con una sonrisa, se introdujo las manos en los bolsillos, de la túnica y, sacó una corona que sostenía una hoja grande, en el centro.

- ¡Te nombro, solemnemente, el rey del bosque!- dijo y brincó sobre una piedra para colocársela.

- ¡Yo también juego!- dijo Scorpius, sacando una larga vara de madera- ¡El caballero Scorpius, desafía al rey Severus! ¡En guardia!

Lily caminaba y buscaba una rama de longitud similar y se la colocaba a Snape en la mano.

- Mi fiel rey, me protegerá...- sonreía Lily, llevándose una mano a la frente- ¡Salvad a la damisela en aprietos!

Scorpius y Snape, se encontraban enfrascados en una batalla de espadas. A mitad de aquella aguerrida contienda, Severus, recordó algo y se detuvo. Sin quererlo, Scorpius le hería, dándole con la rama en el pecho. Cayó al suelo y se mantuvo con los ojos abiertos, mirando hacia el cielo.

- ¡Hermano!- chilló dejándose caer a su lado. Lily caminó hacia Snape y se arrodilló para mirarle.

- Esto..ya lo he hecho antes- dijo y ninguno de los niños, entendió el mensaje que Severus planteaba.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Lo recordaba. Había jugado con Lily, a las espadas. A muchas cosas, en un parque como ese. Cerró los ojos y muy pronto, ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Lily Luna Potter que le miraba con preocupación.

- ¿Hermano?- preguntó Scorpius, pero Snape, estaba ensimismado en mirar a la niñita pelirroja. Ella, le sonrió y muy pronto, Severus dejó de hablar.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡ A Severus, le pasa algo!- gritó y Ambos padres, se levantaron a prisa para ir a mirarlo.

- ¿Se sentía mal?

- No, pero creo que fue mi culpa- Dijo el jovencito, con miedo- estábamos jugando, a las espadas.

- ¡No se va a poner mal! ¿verdad?- le preguntaba Lily a su madre. Ginny, negaba con la cabeza.

Hermione estaba junto a Severus. Se había inclinado suavemente, con la ayuda de su esposo, debido a su vientre abultado. Con un suspiro, le acariciaba el cabello e intentaba hacerlo regresar. Draco, aguardaba pacientemente, pero su hijo no tenía la misma percepción de las cosas. Lloraba, mientras observaba aquello que estaba aconteciendo, por su culpa.

Muy pronto, luego de un par de minutos, Severus abría los ojos otra vez. Scorpius, le miraba con felicidad y no sabía cómo disculparse. Una y otra vez, le pedía perdón. Draco, lo tenía recostado sobre sus piernas y Severus, sólo tenía una idea en mente. El mejor sueño, que había tenido en su vida. Hermione, sonrió y observó al exhausto hombre que estaba contemplando a la nada.

- Profesor, ¿Está bien?

- Estoy bien- musitó, con suavidad y Draco, le ayudó a sentarse- Sólo, me...

- Se quedó dormido- sonrió Hermione. Nos tomó tiempo explicárselo a Scorpius. Pero él sigue creyendo que es su culpa.

Había tenido un sueño muy hermoso. Había recordado a Lily, jugar ese mismo juego con él. Con una sonrisa, se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia donde estaban Scorpius y Lily. El jovencito, estaba reacio a hablarle a su hermano. Casi, le hacía daño y eso, era suficiente para él.

- Perdóname, hermano- le dijo y Snape, no le contestó. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Scorpius estaba allí para abrazarlo. Lily corría hacia ellos y esperaba impaciente. Scorpius, le abrió un espacio para que pudiera abrazarlo también. No querían perderlo ni verlo, sufrir. Severus no habló y cerró los ojos, imaginándose lo que sucedería con Lily. Si esos abrazos, hubiesen sido dados y recibidos en aquel tiempo.


	18. Chapter 18

_La enfermedad  


* * *

_Draco y Hermione observaban con mucha felicidad, como Scorpius y Severus, charlaban sobre un tópico cualquiera. Era un momento bastante particular, el hecho de que ambos se llevaran tan bien. Mientras charlaban, Hermione recibía una carta que parecía ser urgente. Al leerla, ella observó a Draco con preocupación. El joven, pasó a leer la carta con ella.

Era Ginny y, tenía algo importante que decirle. Scorpius quería ir con ellos, así que él y Snape, fueron con Draco y Hermione.

Lily, ella estaba en una cama del hospital y parecía muy enferma. Harry estaba allí mientras su esposa, trataba de mantenerse en calma.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

- No lo saben, pero se desmayó en el salón- dijo Ginny con nerviosismo- no ha despertado y tiene mucha fiebre.

Severus y Scorpius, observaron a la pequeña Lily, que estaba inconciente en la camilla. Scorpius, caminó hacia ella y le acarició el cabello. Se le notaba preocupado y Severus, no podía evitar sentirse igual que él. Ella, era una niña muy agradable y no merecía estar en las redes de una enfermedad.

Permaneció sentado, contemplándola. Le recordaba mucho, a lo que le sucedió a él mientras estaba sin conocimiento. Ella, estaba allí, junto a Scorpius. La observó y creyó, que se despertaba. Era cierto.

- Severus...- le dijo la pequeña y Snape, alzó la cabeza para mirarla, desde donde estaba sentado. La pequeña niña sonrió y le miró con cansancio.

- No necesitas hablar- le dijo Snape y ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Scorpius, que se dormía, mientras esperaba cambios.

- ¿Qué...sucedió?

- Te enfermaste- le dijo él y la niña, ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor. Estaba en una sala de hospital- ¿Has sentido algo extraño, últimamente?- preguntó y la pequeña niña asintió.

- Me duele el corazón- le dijo y Severus, parpadeó sorprendido. Bien, pudo esperar cualquier cosa, pero no eso. Ella, le miró y unas pequeñísimas lágrimas se pudieron entrever en sus ojos- Tengo miedo...

- Estarás bien- le dijo Snape, mientras Lily, sostenía una de sus manos y trataba de hacerla llegar hasta ella- Necesitas descansar.

- ¿Me moriré?- le preguntó y Severus, negó con la cabeza y sonrió lentamente.

- No, las niñas como tú, no se mueren. Los niños, no mueren mientras tengan a sus padres con ellos. Son muy importantes para ellos y por eso, son invulnerables a todo.

- ¿Y tus padres, Severus? ¿Dónde están ellos? ¿Por eso, estás enfermo? ¿Significa, que mis padres ya no me quieren?

- Ellos te quieren, todos te quieren- le confesó Snape y la pequeña niña, trataba de entender el mensaje- yo te quiero.

- ¿Tú me quieres?- preguntó ella y le pareció, que sonreía mientras le observaba. Snape asintió en silencio y la jovencita, pareció feliz.

- Yo también los quiero mucho- le dijo y cerró los ojos con lentitud. Severus, se preparó para preocuparse. ¿Acaso...?

- ¿Lily?- le preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Su pulso no estaba ausente, pero era muy débil- ¿Lily?

Se levantó de la cama, estando sentado en ella y caminó hasta encontrar a Harry. Le indicó que su hija estaba entrando en algo parecido a un coma. Harry, prefirió que Ginny no lo supiera.

Estuvieron largo rato revisándola, pero no parecía haber cambio alguno. Severus y Scorpius, permanecieron largo rato, contemplándola sin atreverse a moverse. Draco y Hermione, se quedaron con ellos.

- Debes ir a casa, la bebé- le dijo Draco, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza. Su joven esposo, trató de razonar con ella, pero fue imposible.

Mucho después, Severus seguía sentado frente a Lily. Era de noche y trataba de no dormirse, por si surgían cambios. Mientras estaba sentado y sosteniendo la mano de la pequeña, sintió un débil movimiento y despertó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Lily?- preguntó y le pareció que obtenía una respuesta rápida.

- Me siento, mal- le confesó la pequeña.

- No debes preocuparte, el dolor pasará pronto- le dijo Snape, aunque no sabía si creerse eso o sólo imaginárselo.

- Tengo mucho miedo, Severus- dijo y Snape sonrió en la oscuridad. Sintió como su mano, se aferraba a la suya, mucho más grande.

- No tienes nada que temer, yo estoy aquí- le dijo y Lily pareció más relajada. Severus, se inclinó hacia la cómoda para encender una pequeña luz y lo que vio, le impactó en sobremanera.

Estaba morada. Sus labios estaban morados, sinónimo de una mala circulación sanguínea. Tenían que hacer algo pronto. Quería buscar en sus almacenes de pociones, una forma de curarla.

- Te curarás- le dijo- confía en mí. Alzó su mano y le mostró su cinta para el cabello, que llevaba atada- me la regalaste y no puedes irte, sin verme usarla.

Lily asintió con una sonrisa y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Severus volvió a prepararse para dar un aviso.

- Voy a dormir- le dijo y pudo, respirar con alivio- ¿Scorpius y tú, se quedan?

- Nos quedamos, hasta que te levantes- le dijo Snape mirándola. Se inclinó y apagó la luz de la cómoda. Le mantuvo la vista hasta que creyó que dormía y luego, cerró los ojos para meditar.

Scorpius y su madre, estaban dormidos. Draco y Harry daban una vuelta con Ginny, para desestresarla. Sólo estaba él.

Se levantó y se inclinó hacia la pequeña niña y, le dio un beso en la frente. Le acarició el cabello y regresó a su lugar. Mientras estaba sentado, había continuado con su meditación.

- Es muy pronto para que quieras llevártela, Lily- le dijo a la nada, antes de quedarse dormido.

Al amanecer, sentía un terrible dolor en su cuerpo. No había dormido bien y su propia enfermedad, se quejaba. Al abrir los ojos, notó que la pequeña le veía con sus enormes ojos esmeralda.

- Buenos días, Lily- le dijo, mirándola con mucha calma- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Un poco- le dijo- no me dejaste sola...

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?- preguntó Snape y sonrió.

- ¿Mi abuela Lily, me quiere con ella?- preguntó y Snape, ladeó la cabeza para meditar con calma.

- No, nosotros te queremos aquí- le confesó y Lily, sonrió con mucha naturalidad. Como siempre.

- ¡Yo me quiero quedar! Quiero jugar con mis hermanitos y contigo. Con Scorpius, con Charlotte y con Rose.

- Lo harás, muy pronto.


	19. Chapter 19

_Enfermar de amor  


* * *

_Severus y Scorpius, se habían despertado esa mañana, con más esperanzas. Lily, parecía mejor dentro de lo que cabía y eso, parecía mejorar el panorama. Con una sonrisa suave, Ginny le acariciaba el cabello a su pequeña hija.

Harry estaba sentado a su lado y la contemplaba con mucha paciencia. Los sanadores indicaban, que debían esperar por nuevos sucesos. Ginny no sabía, si echarse a llorar o sentirse feliz de saber, que Lily al menos no estaba empeorando. Harry, estaba junto a su esposa y le pedía que saliera a descansar un poco. Ella, no deseaba hacerlo, por ningún motivo. De todas formas, terminó cediendo.

Con una sonrisa a medias, Scorpius trataba de animar el ambiente. No tenía sentido, desde que lily, no atendía a ningún llamado. Mientras esperaban, Severus volvía a quedarse solo. Eran meras coincidencias, pero no se movía de allí. Suspirando, una vez más, le tomaba la temperatura a Lily. Seguía estando en un intermedio, que no le gustaba.

Mientras estaba allí, sólo oía la ruidosa respiración de la pequeña. Con un malestar creciente en él, intentó no preocuparse sin saber qué sucedía. Colocó su cabeza en el pecho de la pequeña y podía escuchar, su complicación al respirar. No podía verla morir, ella tenía que salvarse.

Al oír su pecho, pudo también sentir, su mano sobre su cabeza. La pequeñita, se despertaba y Severus, alzó su cabeza para mirarla. Ella estaba allí, tratando de encontrarlo. Sentía tanto dolor, de verla en ese estado.

- Hola, Severus- le dijo y sonrió como pudo. Snape, hizo lo mismo.

- Hola, Lily. ¿Cómo te sientes?- no necesitaba preguntar eso, pero quería animarla. Quería hacerle entender, que todos la necesitaban.

- Cansada- le dijo ella y Snape, asintió sin preguntar mucho. Sabía, que eso la agotaría, así que la dejó descansar- Severus...¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo?

Snape asintió y caminó, hasta sentarse cerca de ella. La pequeña Lily, había dejado su cabeza sobre una de las piernas del hombre/niño. Con una sonrisa suave, Severus le acariciaba el cabello y trataba de calmar sus miedos. Los suyos propios, en cambio, seguían al acecho.

Muy pronto, ella, se había dormido. Sus padres regresaron y se mostraron perplejos, ante lo que sucedía. Ninguno, se atrevió a refutar, que Snape estuviera con ella, que tratara de ayudarla. Estaban desesperados.

Hermione, contemplaba a Snape, desde la puerta. Estaba por dormirse, pero no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello. En cuanto se durmió, apartó su mano de la cabeza de Lily y los acomodó de tal manera, de que estuvieran cómodos. Con una sonrisa esperanzada, creía que ese cariño, lo curaría todo.

Al amanecer, las cosas parecían ser distintas. Severus despertó con un bostezo ahogado y miró a su alrededor. Lily, estaba dormida aún y él, esperaba que hubiese mejoría alguna.

- No la dejes ir, Lily- fue su comentario y con un suspiro, bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña- no dejes ir, a quién es como tu gota de agua.

Se mantuvo en silencio, mientras esperaba que Lily se despertara. Al esperar, le pareció escuchar un pequeño ruidillo. Intentó detectar, de qué se trataba y se sorprendió al hacerlo.

_"Ella no se puede morir"._

Un fuerte relámpago le siguió a aquella voz y luego, Lily comenzaba a despertarse con lentitud. Severus, la observó con una sonrisa, mientras ella sonreía ligeramente. ¿Qué había significado lo anterior? Quizás cosas del destino.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó y Lily, esbozó una sonrisa suave.

- Un poco mejor- le dijo- me siento feliz. Enamorada, de ti.

Severus intentó entender la circunstancia. Bien, la voz anterior, le pareció que había sido... ¡De Lily Evans! Bien, estaba comenzado a enloquecer por las presiones a las que estaba sometido.

- ¿Ena...? ¿Qué?

- ¡Te quiero mucho, Severus!- le dijo la pequeña niña y Snape, parpadeó ante el asombro. Sonrió tiempo después y dejó su mano sobre su cabeza. Acercó la suya, a su pequeño pecho y escuchó con atención. El pequeño ruidillo que había oído, desaparecía y todo se oía, normal. ¿Normal?

- Vaya lluvia torrencial que...- dijo Scorpius con suavidad y se detuvo, al observar a Lily- ¡Lily!- dijo, corriendo hasta la cama, para sentarse en ella- ¿Estás bien?

- Yo creo que sí- dijo ella y Scorpius, sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Dijiste lluvia?

- Sí, acababa de comenzar. Es como si, alguien llorara por algo.

Bien, podía llamarse paranoico, pero sentía que tenía mucho que ver con lo que había soñado. Tal vez era Lily Evans, enviándole un mensaje. Llorando de felicidad, por que la protegía a ella, desde otro corazón o simplemente, eran ideas suyas. Sonrió, cuando la pequeña Lily Luna Potter, intentaba sentarse. La ayudó, con mucho cuidado. De un momento a otro, ella le brincó encima, en un abrazo.

- Mi pequeña Lily- dijo, con una sonrisa, cuando los cabellos rojo fuego, le abrazaban.

- ¡Mi pequeño, Severus!- sonrió ella y Snape, le acarició el cabello con mucha calma. Scorpius estaba feliz y de un momento a otro, también abrazaba a Lily. Severus ladeó la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana. Fue un momento, bastante particular. Con una sonrisa, Lily le daba abrazos, a Scorpius.

- ¡Lily!- chillaba su madre y la pequeñita sonreía- ¡Mi querida, Lily!

- Hola, mami- le dijo y miró a Harry- Ya no me duele nada. Severus, me curó.

Snape no supo que decir, cuando los ojos de Ginny se posaron sobre los suyos. Ladeó la cabeza y contempló a Draco, que sonreía desde la puerta. Harry se sentó al lado de su pequeña hija.

- ¿Te curó?

- Sí, el me dio ¡mucho amor y me curó! ¡Ya me siento mucho mejor!

- ¿Y cómo hizo eso?- dijo, mirándola con una sonrisa.

- ¡Él, dijo que me quería mucho. Mami!

Ginny continuó sonriendo y abrazó a su hija una vez más. Harry, dejó su mano sobre el hombro de su emocionada esposa. Severus, parecía haber salvado a una de sus hijas, de la muerte. Como lo salvó a él, una vez.

Ese día, aprecía que las cosas mejoraban. Con una sonrisa, Lily seguía mirando a Snape, que estaba sentado a su lado. Scorpius le traía unas flores, como regalo y todo, parecía paz en ese hospital.

- Esta es para ti- decía ella, dándole una a Snape- y esta es para ti- decía, haciendo igual, con Scorpius.


	20. Chapter 20

_La casa del árbol  


* * *

_Lily había salido del hospital. Con una sonrisa, observaba como Scorpius y Snape, cuidaban de ella hasta en lo más mínimo. Ella quería salir a jugar, pero sus padres se negaban a permitirle interaccionar con algo que pudiera herirla una vez más.

De todas formas, era tanta su insistencia, que Severus tuvo una idea muy particular. Scorpius y su padre, habían construído una casa en un árbol bajo, para que él pudiera jugar allí. Decididó llevar a Lily hasta allí.

La levantó de la cama y sin mucho detenimiento, la llevó hasta la casita sobre el árbol. Scorpius la había acomodado, de forma tal, que fuera muy cómoda. Tenía un pequeño mueble, que era muy útil para recostar a Lily.

El sonido de un río a lo lejos, era muy relajante. Scorpius, traía más flores del jardín y se las colocaba en la cabeza a Lily.

- La reina del bosque- dijo, colocándole margaritas y claveles- ¡A sus servicios, honorable reina de la naturaleza!

Lily sonrió, cuando Severus, contemplaba un pequeño saltamontes. Ella rió cuando el pequeño insecto brincó y terminó en su rostro. Por supuesto, no tardó mucho, antes de que Snape lo hiciera brincar otra vez.

- Una mariquita- dijo, señalando el pequeño insecto en su camisa- es amarilla y, sirve como prendedor.

Muy pronto, ambos niños estaban exhaustos y se quedaban dormidos. Severus les contemplaba y velaba por ellos, de alguna forma. Estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo, escuchando el relajante sonido del agua que caía y de la naturaleza en si. Mientras escuchaba, Lily abría los ojos y ahogaba un gran bostezo.

- Severus, ¿nos vamos a comer?- preguntó y Snape asintió. Lily, se inclinó un poco para tocar a Scorpius y despertarlo.

La regresó a la casa y la sentó en la cama. Ella quería comer con todos en el salón, así que Snape se encargó de llevarle el almuerzo y Scorpius, un pedazo de pastel. Lily repartió sus pertenencias entre tres.

- Come pastel, Severus- dijo, dándole el pedazo de pastel correspondiente. Severus sonrió y con su dedo, le quitó las marcas de comida de la boca.

- Es imposible, que no te ensucies- le dijo y Lily se sonrió.

- ¡Está delicioso este pastel! ¡Mi mamá es buena cocinando!- dijo el pequeño y Severus, asintió en silencio.

- ¡Vamos a contar cuentos, en la casa del árbol! ¡A contar cuentos!- pedía Lily, pero Snape, negó con la cabeza.

- Necesitas descansar- le dijo, con su mano en la cabeza y Lily, hizo un puchero ante su respuesta.

- Entonces, ¿Me leerías un cuento, Severus?

- ¡Sí, yo tengo muchos!- dijo Scorpius, y corrió hacia la biblioteca para buscarlos. Lily, miró a Snape.

- Te leeré un cuento ¿y luego, duermes un poco?

- ¡Sí!

Scorpius regresó con un enorme libro de cuentos. Severus escogió uno, por pedido de Lily. La princesa y los días de la semana, se llamaba el cuento. Se lo leyó con mucha calma y suspiró. Antes de llegar al final, Lily ya se había quedado dormida. Su "hermano" sonrió y lo miró.

- La princesa, se ha dormido- dijo y Severus, asintió con mucha calma.

Lily despertó luego. Scorpius y Snape, ya estaban dormidos, a su lado. Con una sonrisa, ella intentaba bajarse de la cama, pero la mano de Snape se lo impedía. Severus, despertó ligeramente sobresaltado.

- Lily...-susurró- sabes que no puedes bajarte de la cama.

- ¡Pero quiero ir a jugar, no me gusta estar encerrada!

- Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada. ¿Y si tu corazón falla nuevamente? ¿No querrás, que mamá se preocupe por ti o sí?

- No, no quiero- dijo ella con un puchero- ¡Pero quiero ir a jugar a la casita en el árbol!

- Yo te traeré la casita en el árbol- le dijo.

Y así era, Severus traía las flores, los pequeños insectos que mirar y con los que jugar. La naturaleza en sí, traía él, para ella.

- Te voy a llamar, Tommy- dijo, mirando a un pequeño insecto- y serás mi amigo, de Severus y de Scorpius.

- ¡Muchas flores!- decía Scorpius, que recién se levantaba- ¿A qué estamos jugando?

- A la casita sobre el árbol- le dijo Lily, mostrándole el pequeño insecto- ¡Tenemos que explorar la nueva casa!

Los pequeños parecían felices. Severus se mantuvo en silencio, mientras los miraba jugar. Eran parte de él de alguna forma que no lograba identificar. Con una sonrisa suave, asentía a lo que Lily le enseñaba. De improvisto la pequeña niña le había dado un beso en la mejilla a él y a Scorpius. Estaba muy feliz y seguramente, su corazón estaba rebozante de alegría. Esperaba él, que se curara sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes, puesto que ella era una niña muy adorable. Había aprendido a tomarle cariño y no quería verle sufrir de forma alguna. Bueno, a ninguno de los niños en particular.

Ginny, parecía más relajada, cuando veía a su pequeña hija rebozante de alegría. Jugaba con Scorpius, para cuando Snape salió de la habitación. Ella le sonrió y le agradeció por cuidar de su hija, mientras estaba enferma. era una cuota, una necesidad imperiosa. Comenzaba a sentir mucho cariño por esa pequeña y dulce niña, como lo sintió por Lily Evans una vez.

- Severus, mira- dijo ella, abriendo sus manos y mostrándole la mariquita amarilla que usaba como prendedor- ¡Tiene una amiguita nueva!- dijo y le mostró una mariquita verde que estaba en una de las flores.

- Es muy linda. ¿Cómo la llamaste?

- Severus- dijo- Mira, tú eres la verdecita y yo la amarilla.

- ¿Cómo sabes, qué sexo es cada cual?- preguntó Snape con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, no sé- dijo ella meditándolo- pero a mí me gusta el color amarillo. Pensé que la verde te quedaría linda.

- ¿Te gusta, el color amarillo?

- ¡Mucho! ¡También, el rojo!- dijo ella- ¿Y a ti, qué colores te gustan?

- El verde- dijo- también el rojo...

- ¡Te haré un dibujo, con mucho verde y rojo, en cuanto llegue a casa!- le dijo ella con una sonrisa y Snape, le sonrió también. Lily miró a su alrededor y encontró una flor con esas características. Verde y roja- ¡Severus y Lily, están en su casita roja con verde!


	21. Chapter 21

_Solución  


* * *

_Severus observaba a Draco, mientras éste, tomaba una decisión. Muy pronto Scorpius iría a Hogwarts y su solución era bastante evidente. Enrolarían a Snape en su clase para que pudiera protegerlo.

El hombre/niño, Scorpius y Lily, estaban dormidos en la misma cama. Hermione sonreía al verlos compartir tanto.

Con es amisma sonrisa, llamó a su hijo para que se despertara y lo mismo hizo con Snape. Tomó a Lily entre sus brazos y se la entregó a su padre. Harry Potter, estaba de alguna manera, agradecido, con lo que Severus había hecho.

Scorpius y Snape, por su parte, estaban exhaustos. En el momento que tuvieron oportunidad, volvieron a dormirse en sus camas. Todo parecía estar bien después de todo.

- ¿Cómo está la bebé?- preguntaba Draco, acariciando el vientre de Hermione.

- Está bien, aunque creo que se mueve demasiado.

Draco sonrió y se inclinó para depositar un beso en su abultado vientre. Permaneció largo rato en esas acciones. Sintiendo y acariciando, tratando de oír a su pequeña hija.

- La calmarás si sigues así- le dijo Hermione, enredando sus manos en su rubio cabello.

- Eso es lo que deseo- dijo y acto seguido, le daba un pequeño beso a su esposa. Ese día no trabajaba, así que podía consentirla un poco.

Su ideal, era llevarla a comer. Scorpius y Snape, podían estar bien sin ellos por un rato. Hermione, tenía dudas, pero Draco afirmaba que estaría bien si se escapaban un rato. Se lo merecía, luego de todo lo sucedido.

Estando en el restaurant, Draco parecía muy nervioso. Hermione sonrió y se preguntó, qué era lo que sucedía con su esposo. Seguramente, no podía vivir sin el trabajo o, en una zona muggle.

- Hermione, hay algo que quiero pedirte- dijo y Hermione, parpadeó con estupefacción al oírlo.

- ¿Qué es?

- ¿Quieres renovar tus votos matrimoniales?- preguntó y Hermione se petrificó. Bien, esa era una costumbre muggle.

- ¿Renovar nuestros votos?

- Sí, a mí me encantaría casarme contigo una vez más.

Hermione sonrió y Draco, hizo lo mismo. Con una sonrisa suave, le entregó una copa de vino con la que deseaba brindar con ella. Su esposa, sonrió suavemente y bebió de esa copa y luego le dio un beso a Draco.

- Te amo, Hermione- musitó, con una sonrisa y sacó de su bolsillo, un pequeño obsequio. Ella, le miró con una sonrisa enorme. Era un anillo, un nuevo anillo de matrimonio.

- ¡Draco, no debías hacerlo!- mencionó- ¡Justo, cuando estoy sensible por culpa de nuestra hija!

- Creo, que mereces esto y más- le dijo y Hermione, no pudo evitar sentirse sensible. Draco, sonrió y sostuvo la mano de Hermione, para colocarle el anillo nuevo. Dejando en la pequeña caja, el viejo.

Scorpius y Snape, estaban en casa. Ambos, leían un libro para niños. Bueno, Scorpius lo leía y Severus sólo escuchaba, mirando por la ventana. A donde fuera que estuvieran Granger y Draco, seguro no tardaban en regresar. El pequeño, dejó el libro en la cama y caminó hacia su hermano.

- Tengo hambre- le dijo y Severus, se bajó de la ventana, donde estaba apoyado. Era mayor que él y seguramente, mucho más útil.

- Ya veré, qué podemos encontrar- le dijo y Scorpius, esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad. Severus, caminó hacia la cocina y observó el lugar. Bien, al menos no era tan muggle, como se imaginaba.

En poco tiempo, había logrado prepararle algo de comer a Scorpius. A él, no le importaba mucho, pero su hermano quería compartirlo con él. Con una sonrisa, le dejaba la mitad de lo que comía.

- Prueba un poco- le dijo y Severus, aceptó sin chistar. Realmente, ¿Para qué iba a quejarse? Estaba viviendo una vida si se quiere, plena y relajada. No tenía ningún motivo para expresar disconformidad.

Al terminar de comer, sus padres llegaban. Draco abrazó a su hijo y parecía feliz. Hermione también y Severus se preguntaba, si había sucedido algo en especial. Muy pronto, se los comunicaron.

- Nos casaremos una vez más- dijeron sus padres y Scorpius, sonrió contento. Para él, era como volver a tener padres. Severus, ladeó la cabeza y miró a Draco con cierta confusión. ¡Sí que amaba a Hermione!

En la tarde, Hermione y Scorpius estaban jugando. Draco, miraba con mucha calma por la ventana y Severus, estaba en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados. Se preguntaba por Lily y su salud. Seguramente, ya estaba mejor.

Mientras meditaba, una lechuza cruzó la ventana y se detuvo junto a él. Draco se imaginaba lo que era, aí que no se molestó en mirar. Scorpius y Hermione sí, tenían curiosidad.

Era un sobre. Severus, lo abrió y miró en su interior. Dentro, había un dibujo muy colorido, en tonos verdes y rojos. Ella, Lily, se había dibujado a sí misma junto a él y a las dos pequeñas mariquitas.

"Las cuido bien", decía el mensaje y Severus sonrió. Hermione sonrió también y Scorpius, caminó hacia él, para mirar el dibujo.

- ¡Es de Lily!- dijo y lo tomó entre sus manos- ¡tenemos que colocarlo en la cartelera de dibujos!

Eso hacía el pequeño. Estaba junto a uno muy grande, de todos los miembros de la familia. Scorpius, lo anexó a ese dibujo. Ahora, su familia estaba completa y eso le gustaba.

- Ahora, estamos completos. Somos una familia muy grande.

Severus contempló el dibujo y escuchó lo que su "hermano", relataba. Con una sonrisa, él le confesaba que siempre había querido un hermano y ahora, tendría dos. Pero, de todas formas, Severus no sabía cuando podría sufrir algún percanse. Por eso, había decidido no comentar acerca de eso. No debía desilucionar al pequeño, por más que se aproximara a la realidad. Podría herirlo.

- Ahora, estaremos todos juntos. Felices- dijo, mirando el enorme dibujo que estaba en la cartelera. Severus, hizo lo mismo y asintió en silencio, sin decir ni una sola palabra. No debía, manchar el momento. Hermione, contemplaba a sus dos "hijos" y sonreía, acariciándose el vientre. No podía esperar, para conocer a su pequeña. Draco, pensaba igual que ella y hasta, había comenzado a pensar en nombres para su hija. Quería, que fuera idéntica a Hermione Granger.


	22. Chapter 22

_Preparativos  


* * *

_Hermione sonreía, cuando Draco, había llenado su cama de flores. Se levantó y observaba a su hijo y a su esposo, que traían el desayuno. se sentó en la cama y les contempló con felicidad. A ambos, les dio un beso.

- Hola, mis pequeños hombrecitos- les dijo y Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa enorme- ¿Dónde está tu hermano, Scorpius?

- Está dormido- mencionó el niño- le dejé el desayuno, preparado.

Hermione desayunó con su esposo y su hijo, y observó como Scorpius corría hacia su habitación, para ver a su hermano. Esa, era una mañana perfecta. Draco, la contempló por unos cortos segundos, antes de hablarle.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

- ¿Qué tienes planificado para mí?- preguntó ella y Draco sonrió con picardía.

- No querrás saberlo. ¿Si no, sería sorpresa?

- Entonces, quiero... estar con mi esposo.

- Adivinaste- le confesó y le dio un beso. Se levantó de la cama y meditó con mucha calma, lo que iban a hacer.

Hermione permaneció en la cama, hasta que Draco le dejara levantarse. Era, como el día de las madres, pero sin una fecha que te lo indicara. Se vistió, para algo que no sabía si sucedería. Afuera, su hijo y Snape, estaban desayunando. Bueno, más bien Snape estaba desayunando.

- Buenos días, Severus- le dijo ella. No podía llamarlo profesor Snape o señor, con su hijo allí.

- Buenos días, Granger- dijo Severus, por lo bajo y continuó en sus asuntos. Observó a Draco, que estaba muy feliz y vestido de una forma muy particular- ¿Algo qué celebrar?

- Recuerda, papá y mamá se van a casar otra vez- dijo Scorpius- ¿Cuándo será la celebración, mamita?

- No lo sé, tu padre no me ha dicho nada- le confesó Hermione y Draco, esbozó una sonrisa.

- Pronto- le dijo a su hijo, acariciándole el cabello- Muy pronto, mamá y papá se casarán por segunda vez.

Severus, no habló y regresó hasta la habitación. Scorpius, le siguió y observó el mural de dibujos. Su familia pronto tendría un nuevo miembro y, esperaba ansioso por conocerla.

- ¿Cómo crees que sea nuestra hermanita?

- ¿Rubia?- preguntó Snape, en la cama. Scorpius meditó con detenimiento y luego, asintió.

- ¡Seguramente!

Mientras estaban pensando, Scorpius miraba, cómo la puerta de su cuarto se abría con lentitud. Al mirar, entraba Lily con una enorme sonrisa. Corrió hacia el pequeño para abrazarlo y, corrió hacia Snape, para hacer lo mismo.

- ¡Lily, estás bien!- dijo Scorpius- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mami dijo que iríamos todos a pasear y...¡Yo lanzaré las florecitas en la boda de tus papás!

- Eso está bien- le dijo Socrpius- ¿Cómo están Snape y Lily?

- ¡Están muy bien! Papá les hizo un... ¿Cómo era?...hábitat, para que pudieran jugar allí- dijo y miró a Snape- ¡Es verdecita!

Severus esbozó una sonrisa y se bajó de la cama. Ginny, entraba en la habitación y les informaba, que se irían muy pronto, de paseo. Hermione y Draco, harían otras cosas.

Scorpius sonrió feliz, cuando Ginny mencionó que irían a una feria. Con una sonrisa, Lily sostenía una gran cantidad de algodón de azucar y se lo daba a Snape. Sus dedos estaban pegados y la niña, trataba de separarlos.

- Estás ensuciándote otra vez- le dijo Snape, sosteniéndoselo. Lily se sonrió y se lo puso en la boca.

- ¡Sabe delicioso!- le dijo, arrancando más y más pedazos- ¡Tienes que probarlo!

La fería, tenía muchos animales. Scorpius y Lily, juraron que aquellas cabras se comerían sus manos, en cuanto les dieran los alimentos. Severus, se mantenía observándolos. Protegiéndolos, de alguna forma.

- ¡Me quitó la zanahoria!- le decía Scorpius a Lily- ¡De un sólo bocado!

Draco y Hermione, estaban solos en casa. Hermione afirmaba que era muy útil para el parto, pero Draco, no quería hacerlo. Tenía miedo de perder a su hija, si tenían relaciones.

- No es algo peligroso- sonrió ella, en la cama. Draco, seguía sentado en la misma- Y, estando solos...

- Hermione...

- ¿Por favor?- preguntó ella con inocencia y Draco, se sonrió.

- Mira ese enorme animal- decía Lily, halándole la ropa a Snape- ¡Ven a mirarlo!

La pequeña estaba risueña, observando lo que su madre le señalaba. Severus, permaneció detrás de ella, mirándolo también. Mientras observaba, sintió una extraña puntada en su vientre. ¿Qué podía ser?

- ¿Severus, estás bien?- preguntó ella, sosteniendo un globo de color verde- Te ves enfermo. ¡Llamaré a mi mamá!

Lily, emergía al poco tiempo, con su madre que estaba junto a Scorpius. También observó la palidéz de Snape y se alarmó. Seguramente, era su enfermedad, la que estaba incomodándole. Para cuando quiso saberlo, el hombre/niño, perdía la estabilidad y el conocimiento.

Les tomó poco tiempo, llevarlo a un hospital. Lily y Scorpius, estaban alrededor de él, con mucho miedo. Esperaban, que no fuera nada grave, pero no había forma de dilucidarlo. Sólo los medimagos podrían lograrlo.

- Severus... ¿Estás bien?- decía Lily, cuando abría él, sus ojos.

- Estoy...bien- le dijo, y la niña sonrió.

- ¿Te pondrás mejor, muy pronto?- preguntaba Scorpius y Snape, asentía en silencio. Por su parte, Ginny, había avisado a Draco. Él, debía estar al tanto de los sucesos que estaban aconteciendo.

- Se podrá mejor- dijo Ginny- sólo debe descansar un poco.

- ¿Tu crees, mamita?- preguntó Lily, cuando Snape, había vuelto a dormirse.

- Sí, mi vida. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Ambos, no deben preocuparse. Estará bien dentro de poco.

Draco y Hermione, habían arribado al hospital. Habían interrumpido su descanso, para velar por Snape. Era una constante, que éste, estuviera enfermo. Ella, deseaba tanto, ayudarle.

- Escupió un poco de sangre- confesó Ginny- Lily, fue quien me lo dijo.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Hermione, junto a su esposo. Ginny, ladeó la cabeza para mirarla.

- Mejor. Creo, que podrá levantarse pronto.

- Eso esperamos. Dudo, que Scorpius, pueda soportar otro momento como el anterior. Sin duda, le dolería mucho, perder a su hermano. Aunque, sea el profesor Snape, de quien estámos hablando.

- Lo entiendo. Les he dicho, que se curará pronto. Lily, estaba muy angustiada. Él, ha sido tan bueno con ella, que siento que le partiría el corazón a mi hija si, se muriera.

- No morirá- intervio Draco- y lo curaremos, a como de lugar- dijo y Hermione asintió en silencio. Debían curarlo, esa era su cuota de responsabilidad.


	23. Chapter 23

__

_Un día especial  
_

_

* * *

_

Draco y Hermione, estaban listos para casarse por segunda vez. Lily estaba cada vez, más apegada a Severus. Desde hacía unos días, que Snape, se veía mucho mejor. Scorpius y ella, jugaban a las escondidas, mientras Snape contaba. Bueno, eran unos niños. Aunque él, tenía alma de hombre.

Con una sonrisa, Hermione colocaba su vestido nuevo, en un lugar donde pudiera verlo. Draco, había comprado las más finas joyas, para ella, pero ella no las necesitaba. Si por ella fuera, iría de la forma más sencilla que pudiera imaginarse é un suspiro suave, Draco la observaba mientras se vestía. Era tan hermosa, que su reflejo en el espejo, desmerecía junto a ella.

- ¿Qué haces allí parado?- le preguntó, mirándolo desde el espejo. Mucho más tarde, ambos se casarían por segunda vez.

- Te miro- le dijo y Hermione sonrió. Draco, caminaba con lentitud hacia ella y esbozaba una sonrisa suave.

- Te amo, Draco...

- Yo también la amo, Srta Granger- le dijo y ella, sonrió abiertamente. Depositó un beso en su cuello y la dejó, para acercarse a la ventana del salón. Severus, columpiaba a Lily en un columpio que él, había construído. Scorpius, observaba el pasto y los insectos que cruzaban por allí. Le mostraba a Snape, un pequeño escarabajo brillante. Lily, deseaba introducirlo en su terrario.

- Mira Severus, ahora tenemos a Scorpius como amigo. Como vecino- dijo, mirando al pequeño escarabajo. Snape, esbozó una sonrisa y asintió, acariciándole la cabeza a la niña.

- ¡Seremos todos, amigos!- le dijo Scorpius y Lily, asintió, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Severus, se mantuvo allí, mientras los niños regresaban a la casona. Miró hacia el ventanal y observó a Draco, que le sonreía.

Hermione, estaba lista. Con una sonrisa amplia, observaba su cuerpo en el vestido. Bien, estaba deseando que todo comenzara. Draco, no debía verla mientras se vestía así que estaba en otro lugar. Bien, una tradición muy popular, pero él quería darle todo lo muggle que pudiera.

- Ya estoy lista- dijo y miró a Lily, que era arreglada por Ginny- ¡Toda una muñequita!- le dijo y Lily, sonrió.

- Muchas gracias, tía mione- le dijo- te ves muy linda.

- Gracias, cariño- le dijo y Ginny, esbozó una sonrisa suave. Ronald, llegaba a la casona, muy pronto.

- ¿Están listas ya, las mujeres?- dijo y observó salir a Lily- ¡Ah y las pequeñas mujercitas!

Hermione emergía de la habitación, impactando a Ron. Un hermoso vestido blanco y diamantes. Bien, Draco exageraba un poco, pero eso no le quitaba la belleza. La observó y juró, que esa no era su vieja amiga. Luna suspiraba, llena de emoción, mientras Neville asentía.

- Te ves hermosa- le dijo Neville y Hermione, agradeció

- Muchas gracias por el cumplido. ¿Nos vamos? Draco...

- Ya te espera...- le dijo Ginny, mirando hacia el patio- Harry también te espera ya.

Ella suspiró, como si fuera la primera vez que se casaba. Se imaginaba a Draco, esperándola y, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Al salir, era todo lo contrario. ¡Estaba incluso, Dumbledore y Minerva, en esa festividad! Sin duda, estaba tan avergonzada, que pretendía quejarse con Draco.

Él, la esperaba allí, frente al altar. Harry estaba a un lado y al ver a su hija, sonreía suavemente. Su esposa se reunió con él y ambos, estaban vislumbrando la ceremonia. Eran los padrinos, de los hijos de Hermione. De ambos y ahora, seguramente, de los tres.

Hermione, caminó con lentitud hacia Draco y el joven, le tendió una mano para que ella la tomara. Con una sonrisa suave, él la guiaba hasta el altar y la miraba con devoción. Lily, lanzaba flores por todas partes. Scorpius y Snape, estaban a un lado de Draco y Hermione. Bien, eran los hijos.

Draco, observó a Hermione, cuando ladeaba la cabeza. Parecía que sentía algo particular, así que quiso preguntárselo. Hermione, esbozó una sonrisa y miró a su nuevo esposo, por segunda vez.

- Es ella, que me patea- le dijo- creo, que está feliz también.

Colocaba la mano del joven, sobre su vientre y podía sentir sus patadas. Parecía, que su hija sería muy distinta a Scorpius. Sería, toda una piojita juguetona. Bueno, su hijo ya era jugueton de por sí.

- Nos reunimos aquí, para unir en santo matrimonio, una vez más, a esta pareja- Ella, no podía dejar de verlo. Y Snape, no podía entender como se amaban tanto. ¿Cuándo, había sucedido todo eso?

- Será fantástico- dijo Ginny, que no podía evitar llorar como siempre, que algo emocionante sucedía en su enorme familia. Harry le colocaba su mano en la espalda y le miraba con una sonrisa.

- Juro, que la amaré por toda la eternidad, si me es posible...- confesaba Draco y Hermione asentía en silencio.

- Yo también, lo juro...

Llegaba el momento de los anillos. Con una sonrisa, Hermione observaba a Draco, mientras le colocaba un nuevo anillo. Lo mismo hacía el joven con su amada esposa. Scorpius sostenía la almohadilla y sonreía, al mirar a sus padres, que una vez más, se casaban.

- Ahora, que están unidos en santo matrimonio, puede usted besar a su esposa.

La besaba, de la forma más dulce y apasionada al mismo tiempo, que podía. Hermione derramaba lágrimas de felicidad, en aquella instancia. Dumbledore aplaudía, y miraba a Minerva. La boda perfecta.

- Gracias, Draco- le confesó ella y el joven, la sostenía en un abrazo.

- Por ti, haría cualquier cosa- le dijo, en su abrazo. Ella suspiró y le contempló, con sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

- ¡Mami y papi son esposos, otra vez!- decía Scorpius y Hermione, esbozaba una sonrisa. A la hora de la fiesta, ella y su hijo bailaban.

- ¿Baila con su hermana y conmigo?- preguntó ella y Scorpius, asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

Lily estaba sentada en una de las mesas, cerca de Snape. Severus, observaba la reunión y trataba de entenderla. Mientras miraba, Lily se acercaba a él y le observaba con una sonrisilla.

- ¿Bailas conmigo, Sevie?- Severus, la miró con una extraña expresión. Como si, rememorara, los tiempos en los que pudo bailar con Lily Evans Potter.

- Muy bien, pero tenemos que esforzarnos poco, por que podríamos enfermarnos. La princesa del bosque, no puede enfermar. ¿Qué harían sus súbditos?

- ¡Se sentirían terrible!

Severus acompañó a Lily y la sostuvo de sus manos. Era mucho más pequeña que él, en todo sentido. Con una sonrisa, ella danzaba con su mejor amigo. Su querido Snape.

- ¿Quieres bailar otra canción?- le decía a la niña, que usaba un vestido rojo fuego. Ella, amaba ese color. Pero, ahora, quería usar accesorios verdes en todo momento. Su madre, había luchado para encontrarle algo acorde al vestido. Parecía, una pequeña manzanita.

- ¡Sí, si quiero!


	24. Chapter 24

__

_Progreso  
_

_

* * *

_

Hermione sonreía, cuando analizaban a Severus. Parecía que la enfermedad disminuía en cierto aspecto. Lily estaba allí, mirando a Snape, mientras Ginny y Hermione esperaban afuera. La pequeña, no había querido salirse de aquella habitación de hospital.

- Estás mejorando- le dijo el medimago y Severus, volvió a exhalar, cuando contenía la respiración- pero aún, la enfermedad puede matarte.

- ¿Pero, se va a curar?- preguntaba Lily con inocencia y esperanza- ¿Se va a curar, señor doctor?

- Se puede curar, aunque es una maldición. Se ha congelado con la regresión, aunque algunas veces tiene sus puntos álgidos.

- ¿Sus qué?

- Que a veces me duele- le comentó Snape y Lily asintió con una expresión de concentración. Sostenía entre sus manos, un caramelo que Fred y George, le habían regalado. Ella comía con mucha satisfacción y convidaba a Snape. Severus sonrió y lo tomó.

- Puedes vestirte- le dijo, cuando el sanador le había pedido que se quitara la camisa. Lily, se la pasó hasta sus manos.

Hermione, entraba y miraba a Lily, con una sonrisa. La pequeña niña corría hacia su madre y le relataba con felicidad, lo que había oído.

- ¿Todo está bien?- preguntó Hermione y el sanador parecía satisfecho.

- Está mejor. Progresa- le dijo y Hermione suspiró aliviada.

- Eso es perfecto.

Hermione y Draco, estaban muy entusiasmados con el suceso. Severus, estaba descansando en la cama, cuando Scorpius había ido a verlo. Su padre y él, estaban sentados a un lado del hombre/niño.

- ¡Qué alegría! ¡Mi cinta sirve papi!- dijo, mirándole la mano a Snape. Severus, no dijo nada y permaneció contemplando al niño.

- Claro que funciona- dijo, meditando- pero de todas formas, mamá y yo investigaremos si podemos hacer algo extra.

- No quiero ser su carga, Draco- dijo Snape con desdén y Scorpius, no captaba el mensaje.

- ¿Carga? ¡En absoluto! ¡Tú, eres mi hermano!- sonrió Scorpius y Severus se encogió de hombros. Draco, le acarició la cabeza a su hijo y se levantó de la silla en la cual estaba. Scorpius, permaneció sentado junto a Snape.

Severus se había quedado dormido y Hermione, tenía la decisión de ir a buscar en la biblioteca, algún libro que hablara de ese tipo de maldiciones. Draco, se quedaba con los "pequeños". Lily, estaba jugando con unas muñecas que su padre le había regalado.

Scorpius supo, que su hermano se despertaba, tiempo después. Con una sonrisa, caminó hasta su cama y le dio las buenas tardes. Severus, asintió con la cabeza y se bajó de la cama. Al entrar al salón, vislumbró a Lily, que jugaba con sus muñecos y permaneció mirándola.

- ¡Severus se levantó!- dijo Scorpius- ¡Va a jugar con nosotros!

- ¿Vas a jugar?- preguntó Lily y Snape, asintió en silencio, dejándose caer en el suelo para jugar con ella.

- Mira, este eres tú- dijo señalando a un muñeco que tenía forma de oso- yo siempre duermo con el.

Snape, miró el muñeco. Era una especie de oso negro, que tenía una cuerda atrás. Al halarla, el oso bailaba y se movía. Scorpius, encontraba eso, muy divertido y gracioso. Lily tomaba su oso y lo estrujaba contra ella, con mucha felicidad.

- Severus, es abrazable y lindo- dijo la niña y Scorpius, rió ante ese comentario. Snape, no pudo evitar reírse.

Estuvo jugando con la pequeña niña, hasta que se le quedaba dormida en sus piernas. Scorpius, también se había quedado dormido. Severus tomó el muñeco y lo colocó entre las manos de Lily. Siempre dormía con él.

Mientras ellos dormían, Severus sintió una extraña punzada en su cuerpo. Parecía ser ese dolor que solía acosarle. Deicidió no quejarse, ni preocupar a nadie. Sobretodo, a la pequeña Lily. Le acarició el cabello y la contempló, mientras dormía con su cabeza apoyada en sus piernas.

Despertaba tiempo después, con una sonrisa enorme. Severus, había permanecido allí y la niñita estaba sonrojada.

- ¿Te quedaste sentado así, toda la tarde?

- Hasta, que te despertaras- le confesó y Lily estaba apenada. Negó con la cabeza y tocó la pierna de Snape.

- ¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó pero Snape, negó con la cabeza y otra sonrisa. Mientras tocaba, Lily sintió su mano húmeda y la levantó. Había sangre en ella. La pequeña soltó un grito y eso, alarmó a Draco.

- Está sangrando- dijo Draco y Snape, ya sabía lo que significaba. Había progresado, pero la maldición no se iría sin luchar.

- Hermano... ¡Estás sangrando!

- ¡Tío Draco, haz algo rápido!- chillaba Lily, pero era muy tarde. Severus caía desmayado en poco tiempo. Les tomó tiempo, estabilizarlo otra despertaba, con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Scorpius y Snape, asentía en silencio. Lily estaba apegada a la cama y sostenía su oso.

- Tómalo- le dijo y Snape, la miró sin entender.

- ¿Pero, no es tu oso?

- Pero quiero, que él te acompañe. Lo necesitas mucho. Tommy, escucha si tienes problemas.

Severus asintió, colocando el muñeco a un lado y acariciándole la cabeza a la pequeña niña que le abrazaba, con mucho miedo. Scorpius hacía lo mismo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos y los apreciaba en cierta forma. No podía morir y dejarlos sin explicaciones. Era un progreso, lo que sentía acerca de ellos y por ellos. Había aprendido a apreciar a más personas. Mucho más, de lo que pudo haberlo hecho en un pasado. Draco, entraba para verificar la situación de Snape y sonreía, cuando Lily creía que ese osito, curaría a Snape y sus problemas. Pero bueno, eran niños y tenían sus creencias.

- Tommy va a cuidar de Sevie- dijo Lily con una sonrisa y Scorpius, colocaba al muñeco, sobre una repisa.

- Creo que yo también, voy a cuidar de Tommy- dijo Snape y Lily asintió, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Scorpius, miró al muñeco y luego a su hermano mayor. Tenía entendido que ese azabache serviría. ¿Qué le sucedía? Snape, negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

- No tiene nada que ver con eso. Es la maldición. No puedes curarla, con un pedazo de cinta nada más.

- Pero mi mamá, dijo que protegía.

- Es una creencia popular. Puede servir, puede no servir. No creo que sirva, en realidad.


	25. Chapter 25

_Muy Pronto_

_

* * *

_

Hermione, estaba entrando en sus meses finales de embarazo. Draco, leía un pesado libro sobre maldiciones, para curar a Snape, mientras le acariciaba el vientre a su esposa y ella, tomaba notas. Lily y Scorpius correteaban por el verde pasto y Ginny, preparaba el almuerzo. Rose Weasley, estaba charlando con Charlotte y James, y Snape, estaban desafiándose una vez más.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y miró a su hijo, que caminaba hacia James y Snape. Ambos, estaban practicando duelo con dos palos largos. James parecía destinado a ser el rival de Snape por defecto. Draco, los miró a ambos y se levantó para separarlos. A Snape, no le convenía que se atacaran de esa forma.

- Juguemos cartas- mencionó con una sonrisa- apostaremos caramelos.

- Draco...- se quejó Hermione, caminando hacia ellos.

- Bueno, apostar no es correcto. Pero el que gane, comerá muchos caramelos.

- Draco...

- Bueno, todos comeran caramelos- dijo, mirándola- ¿Contenta?

- Sí, y ahora...- dijo, pero escucharon un alarido en el campo. Severus, fue el primero en salir corriendo.

Era Lily y estaba en el suelo. Su pierna estaba rota y ella no dejaba de llorar. Snape, se inclinó y la levantó cuidadosamente. La sostuvo entre sus brazos, mientras ella lloraba sin cesar. Harry tomó a su hija, en brazos de Snape y la tendió sobre el sofá. Ginny, se sentó a su lado y le miró la pierna fracturada.

- ¿Qué sucedió, cariño?- le preguntó madre y Lily negó con la cabeza sin saber con exactitud.

- Estaba parada sobre una roca y, sentí el dolor en el pecho. Me caí, mamá.

- Está bien cariño, todo está bien- dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Hermione, tomó su varita y en poco tiempo, su pierna estuvo reparada.

- Gracias tía Mione- sonrió lily y Hermione, le dio un pequeño abrazo. La miró y con una sonrisa, la invitó a su habitación.

- ¿Quieres ver, lo que he comprado para mi hija?- le preguntó con una sonrisa y Lily asintió, tomando su mano.

- Eso es preocupante- confesó Ginny con recelo- Lily tiene una enfermedad que puede matarla...

- Descuida, lo resolveremos- dijo Harry y Snape, meditó. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Una afección de nacimiento, en su corazón? Seguramente.

Hermione salió tiempo después de aquella habitación. Indicó, que Lily estaba dormida y que se sentía mejor. Severus, abrió lentamente la puerta y se introdujo en la habitación. Se sentó cerca de ella y la contempló. Si era una enfermedad del corazón, ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida le quedaba? No quería entenderlo, ni recordarlo. Lily, era una dulce niña.

Para cuando Lily abría los ojos, observó a su querido Severus, que estaba a su lado. Se sentó en la cama y sonrió con mucho cariño. Se le lanzó a los brazos y parecía nerviosa.

- Severus, yo no me quiero morir...

- No te vas a morir- sonrió él abrazándola. Lily estaba llorando y tenía mucho miedo. Severus le acarició la cabeza y permaneció sosteniéndola.

- ¿Y qué hago Severus? Me duele mucho...

- Estarás bien, te vamos a cuidar. Yo también voy a ayudarte...

- ¡No quiero quedarme sola!- chilló la niña. Sus ojos, estaban llenos de lágrimas. Con un suspiro, El joven Snape, se sentó en la cama y se recostó a su lado. Ladeó la cabeza, mientras ella estaba sentada en la misma.

- Vamos a dormir juntos ¿Quieres?

Ella, asintió con lentitud y se acostó en la cama. Se contemplaron por corto tiempo, hasta que Lily cerró los ojos otra vez. Se abrazó del joven y continuó durmiendo. Snape, intentaba dar con una causa lógica. El almuerzo estaba listo y Ginny quería saber si su hija quería comer. Al entrar los observó a ambos, que dormían sobre la cama. Sonrió y cerró la puerta. No pudo evitar llorar y eso, llegó a oídos de Hermione y de Draco.

- La curaremos- dijo Draco. Bien, ya tenían que curar a Snape y a lily. Sus hermanos, estaban tensos, preocupados. Inclusive, Scorpius.

- No quiero perderla- musitó su madre, con lágrimas en sus ojos- Mi pequeña Lily...

- Severus la cuidará, estoy segura- confesó Lily- muy pronto, todo se resolverá...

- Mientras, tenemos que hacer algo de alguna forma viable- pensó Harry. Ron, caminó lentamente hacia su hermana y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Estaba devastada por la idea de perder a su pequeña.

Severus, despertó tiempo después. Con una sonrisa, acarició los rojizos cabellos de Lily que seguía fuertemente aferrada a él. No podría verla morir, no lo soportaría. De una u otra forma, había algo en esos niños que valía la pena rescatar. Ellos, aunque sonara cliché, eran el futuro del mundo mágico. Además, Lily era encantadora. Una dulzura, hecha niña.

Ella, despertó tiempo después y Snape, seguía allí. Sonriente, le dijo buenas tardes y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó Snape y ella, asintió, dubitativa.

- Un poco. Gracias por quedarte Sevie, ya no tengo tanto miedo...

- Niños- comentó luna con una sonrisa- ¿Quieren comer un poco?- preguntó y la pequeña Lily, asintió. Se levantó de la cama y haló a Snape, fuera de la habitación. Al verla, Charlotte, Rose y el resto de los niños, les saludaban con ánimos. Ella, se sentó en la mesa y colocó la mitad de su comida, sobre el plato de Snape. Severus, sonrió.

- ¡Vamos a compartir!- dijo y sus compañeritos de juegos, asintieron. Charlaban muy animados y casi no se podía entender, el tópico que conversaban. Hermione, les observaba en el campo. Eran tan felices.

- Muy pronto, te unirás a ellos cariño- suspiró, acariciándose el vientre.-Muy pronto, seremos una familia numerosa.

- Avogo por eso- sonrió Draco, mirando a los pequeños- que ya somos numerosos.

- Sí, pero nunca está de más, nuevas sonrisas...

- No, tienes razón. Aunque, es un poco extraño. No sé, cuando pasé a ser Draco Malfoy el buen chico...

- Es mi culpa...

- Muy pronto, ya no me reconoceré- Draco, sonrió y Hermione se recostó en sus piernas, para continuar contemplando a sus hijos, a los hijos de sus amigos. Todas esas pequeñas caritas felices. Las cosas pronto mejorarían, puesto que ellos eran buenas personas. Todos ellos, inclusive los que se hubieran equivocado en el pasado. Tal cual es el caso de Draco Malfoy y del profesor Snape.


	26. Chapter 26

_El nacimiento_

**_

* * *

_**

Esa semana en la casa, era un completo alboroto. Hermione estaba en su noveno mes y las cosas, parecían cambiar. Todos estaban al pendiente de un parto, que no sabían en qué momento podía surgir. Con una sonrisa, Ginny aceptaba quedarse con su amiga, cuando Draco, desesperado, le pedía ayuda. Bueno, era hombre y no entendía muchas de esas cosas y con Scorpius, estuvo su madre.

Los festejos, no se hicieron esperar. Con una expresión de felicidad, Narcisa esperaba a su nueva nieta. Sin duda, iba a ser tan hermosa como la madre. Y eso, era mucho para que Narcisa lo dijese.

Severus y Scorpius, estaban en su habitación. Scorpius no dejaba de ir y venir, preguntándose cómo sería su hermana. Snape sin embargo, se imaginaba la situación de otro modo. Un bebé en la casa, era sinónimo de responsabilidad. Y ella, debía tenerla para con sus dos hijos.

- ¿Cómo crees que luzca?- preguntó él y Snape, meditó nuevamente- ¿Seguro es rubia! ¡O como mi mamá!

- Ya pronto podrás saberlo.

Esa tarde, Draco no se alejaba de su esposa. Bien, podía tener contracciones en cualquier momento y él, debía estar preparado. Sonreía Hermione, al ver sus gestos y lo alterado que estaba. No iba a suceder nada más que un nacimiento. Draco, había cambiado mucho, con el correr de los años. Era un símbolo de que los malos, también se reformaban. Bueno, él no era malo. No del todo.

Draco sin darse cuenta, había terminado dormido sobre el sofá y Hermione, decidió dejarlo allí para irse a dormir a la habitación. Quizá, así la dejaría en paz por un buen rato. Sonrió al pensar en eso. Se dejó caer en la cama y en cuanto encontró una posición acorde con su vientre, simplemente se dejó vencer por el sueño.

A media noche, Ginny, arropaba a su pequeña Lily y a Scorpius. Severus, ya estaba en la cama y los niños, no podían esperar para conocer a la nueva integrante. Lily bien pudo quedarse con Harry, pero ella era muy apegada a su madre.

- Buenas noches, Sevie- le dijo la pequeña, muy cerca de él. a Ginny, le parecía que era mejor que ella estuviera a su lado. La pequeña alzó la mano para que Severus tomara el oso de felpa negro.

- Gracias, Lily.

Los pequeños y Snape, pronto estuvieron durmiendo. Ginny miró a Draco, que seguía durmiendo en el sofá y caminó, hacia la habitación de su amiga. Ella estaba dormida. Todo marchaba bien. Tal vez ese día, el bebé no vendría.

Y pensando así, Ginny se rescostó con los niños. Lily se alegró de que su madre, durmiera junto a ella. Permanecieron largo rato, sin ninguna novedad aparente.

Sin embargo, pese a que Hermione quería descansar, las cosas no iban a ser como ella deseaba. Sintió un fuerte golpe en su vientre y luego, como se repetía lentamente. Eso ella lo sabía. Ya lo conocía. Eso, eso eran contracciones. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se sentó. Sintió entre sus piernas, como algo sedoso la recorría. Bien, estaba rompiendo fuentes.

Fuera como fuera, el gemido despertó a Draco, el más próximo a la habitación. Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. Lo demás, no le hizo falta. Hermione se levantó a rastras y pensaba recoger las cosas para la bebé.

- No lo necesitarás ahora...

- Draco, las cosas de la bebé, déjame tomarlas.

- No hay tiempo...

Desaparecieron y sin dejar un rastro. Bueno, exceptuando el líquido amniótico en el suelo. Con un suspiro de impaciencia, Draco, dejó a su esposa con los medimagos. Daría a luz en cualquier momento y él, debía ubicar a Ginny por que ella insistía en traer las cosas del bebé.

Ginny, dormía con los pequeños, cuando su mente le informó que debía revisar que Hermione estuviera bien. Con un bostezo, se levantó y miró que en el salón, ya no estaba Draco. Suspuso, que estaban juntos. Con mucho cuidado, caminó hacia la habitación principal. Bien, estaba la luz encendida. ¿Por qué?

Al entrar, lo supo. Ellos ya no estaban. Corrió hacia la habitación de los pequeños y encendió las luces. Los niños y Snape, abrieron los ojos.

- Mamita...- suspiró Lily, con un bostezo.

- Hermione dará a luz, debe estar haciéndolo y yo, debo ir a verla. Se quedarán con Snape. No se levanten.

- ¡Yo quiero ir, yo quiero!- sonrió Scorpius, pero Ginny negó con cariño.

- Vendré a buscarte en cuanto todo termine, te lo prometo- le dijo, dándole besos en la cabeza a cada uno de ellos, menos a Snape por supuesto- ¿Podría cuidarlos?

- Sí, los cuidaré.

- Descansen. Los veré más tarde.

Y acto seguido, Ginny Weasley desapareció de aquella casa. Los pequeños se miraron, nerviosos, impacientes. Lily, estaba muy feliz.

- ¡Ya viene la nueva bebé! ¿Has oído Sevie?

- Sí.

- ¡Apuesto a que es muy bonita!- sonrió ella y Scorpius asintió con felicidad.

- Sí, como mi mamá.

Severus se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando a los emocionados infantes. Luego de que charlaran por largo rato, los dos terminaron por dormirse. A él, le tomó más tiempo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Lucius esperaba hacer. Llevárselos al señor tenebroso, solo iba a ser una desgracia. Suspiró y miró a Lily, que tenía la manía de dormir abrazándose a él, cuando sus padres no estaban a su lado. Sonrió y le acarició los rojizos cabellos. Se durmió muy pronto, luego de verificar que Scorpius estuviera bien. Esa, sería una noche bastante larga y quizá, un día largo también. Pero, estaría cargado de felicidad. Lo sabía, nada podría arruinar ese momento. Nada arruinaba el nacimiento, de un hijo.

Ginny Weasley apenas llegaba, cuando se encontraba con Draco. Para su suerte, había traído todo lo que Hermione estaba pidiendo a gritos. La mujer observó el tenso rostro de Draco y esbozó una sonrisa. No era la primera vez que sucedía, pero Draco siempre reaccionaba de esa forma.


	27. Chapter 27

__

_Pequeña_

_

* * *

_

Hermione Granger, había pasado tres horas y media en aquella sala. Draco, permanecía sentado, esperando por escuchar la voz de algún medimago. No se alarmaría. No tenía sentido. Ya lo había experimentado. Ginny, estaba a su lado y esperaba con mucha paciencia.

- ¿Dónde has dejado a los niños?- preguntó Draco, cuando su mente le indicó que debía preocuparse también por ellos.

- Con el profesor Snape. Estarán bien allí- le dijo Ginny, sin poder evitar sonreír suavemente. Su amiga estaría por tener a una pequeña bebé, y ella siempre se sentía entusiasmada con la idea de un nuevo nacimiento.

Mientras ambos meditaban, las puertas de la habitación donde Hermione estaba siendo intervenida (mágicamente claro), se abrieron con lentitud. De allí, emergió un medimago. Draco, fue el primero en levantarse. Tenía que saberlo. Ginny, miró hacia el interior de la habitación.

- Su esposa, está descansando ahora- le indicó.- la bebé, está en su cuna. Puede pasar a verlas.

Draco no esperó a escucharlo dos veces y se adentró en la habitación. Hermione, estaba dormida y la pequeña bebé, parecía que dormiría también. Suspirando, Ginny no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de sorpresa.

- ¡Pero si es hermosa!- le dijo, con una sonrisa- ¡Es una bebé hermosa, la que está en esta cuna!

Draco caminó, hasta sentarse junto a su esposa y la observó con mucha calma. Se habían terminado, nueve meses de espera. Ahora, tenían una nueva integrante en la familia. Suspirando, la contempló, hasta que comenzaba a despertarse. Al verlo, solo sonrió levemente.

- Hola, Draco...

- Hola. ¿Trabajo arduo no es cierto?

- Sí, un poco- le indicó ella- ¿Ya viste, lo hermosa que es nuestra pequeña?- suspiró ella y Draco, asintió en silencio- creo que tiene mis ojos, pero es totalmente, tu rostro.

Draco asintió con una sonrisa y se levantó para ir a mirarla. La pequeña, tenía algunos mechones de cabello, castaños y sus ojos, eran como los de su madre. De todas formas, como Narcisa afirmaba, debían esperar para saberlo. Ella, comenzaba a llorar y Hermione, sabía lo que significaba ese llanto. Su bebita, tenía hambre y necesitaba ser alimentada. Ginny, la tomó entre sus brazos y caminó con ella, hacia la madre.

- Gracias, Ginny. ¡Hola pequeña, hola mi amor!- le susurró ella y la bebé, ahogó un enorme bostezo, sin dejar de mirarla- Sí, ¡lo sé! ¡Tienes mucho sueño!

Hermione descubrió su pecho, para amamantar a su pequeña hija. Mientras lo hacía, requería imperiosamente, de aquellos enseres que Ginny había traído. Con una sonrisa, ella le colocaría a su bebé, nueva ropa que tanto ella como Narcisa, o incluso Ginny, le habían comprado. Se veía tan hermosa en un overol de rayas negras y rojas. Simpática.

- Ya está, cambiada y lista para...¡Dormir!- dijo, sosteniendo su pequeña manita derecha- ¿A quién estás mirando?- dijo, alzando la cabeza- ¿Ah tu padre? ¡Sí, es ese hombre rubio que está allá. Ese que siempre parece estar amargado!

- ¿Amargado?

- Sí, amargado...

Hermione sonrió, y Draco sostuvo a su hija por un rato. Ya había sostenido a Scorpius, pero que fuese una niña, lo hacía mucho más especial para él. La contempló y la acunó en su pecho, mientras Hermione los contemplaba en silencio. Ginny, había decidido que ellos necesitaban tiempo para estar juntos, así que había tenido el plan, de avisarle a Narcisa Malfoy. No se llevaban muy bien, pero siendo la abuela de aquellos niños, debía ir a verlos. Enviaría a su patronus, con un mensaje, para que pudiera contactarla.

- ¿Cómo vamos a llamarla, Draco? Scorpius y yo, intentamos descubrir un hermoso nombre, pero no sabíamos cómo sería ella en persona.

- ¿Y si se lo preguntamos?- dijo, sentado en un sofá, sosteniendo a su pequeña hija- Scorpius tiene buenas ideas.

- Sí, es muy imaginativo- sonrió ella- Me pregunto, ¿A quién salió?

- Dudo, que haya salido de mí. La que siempre estaba metiéndose en líos, eras tú.

- No vamos a pelearnos por eso, ¿o sí? Tuviste tu oportunidad de atraparnos en acción y fallaste.

Draco sonrió e iba a contestar, cuando su madre entraba en aquella clínica y buscaba emocionada, a la pequeña bebé. Con una sonrisa, la observó y Draco, la colocó entre sus brazos. Narcisa, no cabía en sí. Su primera nieta, la primera mujer en la familia Malfoy. Aparte de ella, claro está.

- Es preciosa, ¡sin duda alguna! ¡Una niña hermosa!- susprió, acariciándole los cortos cabellos castaños y finos.

- Sí, aunque aún necesitamos un nombre para ella. Le pediremos ayuda a Scorpius- musitó Hermione.

- ¿No han ido a buscarlo?- preguntó Narcisa- ¡Estoy segura, de que muere por conocer a su hermanita!

- Iré por él, en cuanto amanezca. Necesitan descansar- le confesó Draco- todos ellos, necesitan dormir un poco.

Dicho y hecho. Hermione, se había quedado dormida, mientras Draco le acariciaba la cabeza y contemplaba a su pequeña hija. Con una sonrisa suave, Ginny verificaba que todo estuviera en orden. Al amanecer, fue en busca de los pequeños y de Snape. Scorpius, estaba muy emocionado.

- ¡Mami, quiero verla! ¡Quiero verla, mami!- rogaba Lily, halando el brazo de su madre. Severus, estaba a su lado y ella, no soltaba su mano tampoco. Scorpius, intentaba asomarse por la ventanilla de la puerta, pero él era demasiado pequeño para poder mirar.

- ¡No puedo ver!- suspiró Scorpius con pesar- ¿A qué hora vamos a entrar?

- Cuando terminen de revisar a la pequeña- dijo Ginny y Snape, asintió en silencio. Lily quería entrar.

- ¿Cuándo cuándo?- se quejó y Ginny sonrió.

- En un momento.

Y era cierto, en poco tiempo. De un momento a otro, la puerta se abría y ya podían pasar. Scorpius y Lily, corrieron a mirar. Snape se mantuvo en la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar.

- ¡Mamita!- chilló Scorpius, corriendo hacia la cama donde estaba su madre. Ella, acarició su cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso.

- ¡Hola cariño! ¿Quieres ver a tu hermanita? Tu padre, está con ella en el sillón. ¡Anda, ve a verla!

Scorpius asintió y caminó hacia su padre. Draco, le mostraba a Lily, la bebita. Lily, se apoyaba en sus piernas y reía, ante los gestos que estaba haciendo. Scorpius, la contempló con mucha felicidad.

- ¡Tengo una hermana!- dijo y sonrió. Draco, asintió con suavidad y esbozó una sonrisa- ¿Cómo la vamos a llamar, mamá?

- No lo sé. Pensábamos, dejarte esa tarea.

- ¡Pensaré en un bonito nombre, lo prometo!- dijo y Lily, le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Quería ayudarle. Severus, se acercó a Draco y dijo un suave "felicidades, es muy hermosa". Draco, asintió en silencio, sin poder ocultar las emociones que estaba experimentando.


	28. Chapter 28

_Su nombre_

_

* * *

_

Scorpius y Lily, no dejaban de pensar y pensar. Querían un nombre poco común y muy hermoso. Estaban coloreando en aquel hospital, mientras Lily seguía pensando en nombres para la hermanita de Scorpius.

- ¡Lyese!- estalló la pequeña- ¡Lyese es lindo!

Severus asintió, a su lado y ella rió, coloreando. Scorpius no estaba convencido y seguía pensando.

- Bernadette, Arabella, Amara, Leandra- dijo y Severus miró lo creativo que era el pequeño. Sorprendente.

- ¿Morgan?- dijo Lily con una sonrisa- He oído ese nombre en alguna parte y no sé donde. Mira Sevie, este eres tú- dijo, mostrándole un joven que estaba vestido de negro, sosteniendo la mano de una pequeña niña de cabellos rojizos y una enorme sonrisa, al lado de un sol con una carita feliz.

Scorpius se levantó con una sonrisa, para mostrarle el nuevo dibujo a su madre. El dibujo de la nueva familia que habían formado. Su madre amamantaba a su pequeña bebé y alzó la cabeza al mirar a su hijo-

- Mamá...¡mira mi nuevo dibujo! Ya estamos los cuatro.

- ¿Ah sí? Muéstramelo... ¡Oh, has dibujado a tu hermanita!

- Sí y creo que tengo el nombre perfecto para ella.

- ¿Cuál es ese nombre?

- ¡Adelle! Yo leí que Adelle significaba "Noble". Abby también estaría muy bien mamá. Abby significa "El amor del padre".

- ¡Oh Scorpius!- sonrió Hermione con mucha felicidad- Entonces...¿Le ponemos Adelle?

- ¡Sí! Ese me gusta...- suspiró el pequeño con una sonrisa y Hermione miró a su hija

- Eres el amor de tu padre, aunque te llames Adelle.

- Bueno, podríamos combinarlos. "Noble amor de su padre"- sonrió Scorpius y Hermione le miró.

- Adelle Abigayle...- dijo Hermione y Scorpius asintió- Bueno, debemos consultárselo a tu padre, en cuanto regrese.

Lily entraba en la habitación, sosteniendo un enorme dibujo. Snape, la acompañó, mientras ella se lo mostraba a Hermione y a Scorpius. Severus se mantuvo en la puerta, pero Lily lo atrajo con su mano sobre la suya.

- ¡La familia completa!- dijo, cuando hubo pintado un montón de cosas dentro del dibujo. A Scorpius, le gustaba.

- Es lindo. Lo colgaré en el muro de dibujos.

- Sevie está aquí- le dijo, señalando al joven de trajes negros. Hermione sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza.

- Sí, lo pude intuír desde el principio- Miró a Snape, que estaba concentrado en mirar a la pequeña.

Severus y Hermione se quedaron solos enla habitación, mientras los pequeños estaban con Ginny y comían un poco. Hermione mimaba a su pequeña nueva integrante, mientras ella comía una vez más. Snape permaneció en silencio, sentado en una silla, a lo lejos.

- ¿Se siente bien, profesor Snape? Está muy callado.

- Estaba pensando.

- ¿Pensando?

- Sí. Esperando que a Lucius no se le pase por la mente, hacerle daño a una pequeña niña como esa.

- Le recuerda a Lily.

- Sí, a Lily. Y sin embargo...- quiso continuar, pero muchos niños entraban para mirar. Charlotte, Rose Weasley, James, Albus. Todos ellos, querían ver a la nueva bebé que había nacido.

- Es muy linda- dijo Rosie y Charlotte, asintió con suavidad. Estaban felices y la miraban. James y Albus, fueron los siguientes en mirarla.

- Es muy pequeña- sonrió Albus- ¿Qué tan pequeña es?

- Pequeñita. Pero pronto va a crecer- Hermione miró a Scorpius, que regresaba con Ginny.

- Es una preciosidad de bebita- repitió Ginny- afortunados sus padres, de que tiene ambos parecidos.

- ¿Qué quiere decirme con eso, señora Potter?- dijo Draco y Scorpius, caminó hacia su padre.

Draco contempló a Hermione con una sonrisa y luego de ello, se sentó a su lado. La visita no duró demasiado y ambos, se encontraron solos en poco tiempo. Ella, sostenía a la pequeña, mientras Draco le acariciaba la cabeza. En poco tiempo, bostezaba y anunciaba que quería dormir un poco. Draco se levantó y sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, la dejó dentro de su cuna.

- Scorpius ya pensó en su nombre- sonrió Hermione, mirándolo. Draco ladeó la cabeza para mirarla, cuando estuviese mirando la cuna.

- ¿Qué nombre, pensó él?- suspiró.

- Adelle. Adele Abigayle...Bueno, ese es un anexo- dijo Hermione y Draco, asintió suavemente.

- Adelle suena muy bien- dijo y contempló a la pequeña- a Adelle, le encantará tener un hermano tan creativo.

- Eso pienso...- sonrió Hermione y Draco depositó un beso en su frente- creo que ambos serán grandes amigos.

- Y si no, los obligamos- sonrió Draco con un suspiro y un guiño de su ojo. Hermione le contempló con una mirada de enojo fingida.

- ¡Claro que van a llevarse bien! Son nuestros hijos. Además, nosotras no incomodamos para nada. Solo los niños.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

Hermione sonrió y Draco terminó riéndose de semejante comentario. Mientras estaban juntos, Lily entraba en la habitación e intentaba mirar a la bebé. La cuna estaba un poco alta para ella, así que Draco la levantó del suelo para que mirara. No le molestaba interactuar ya con los hijos de Harry. Las cosas cambiaban, el mundo siempre lo hacía. ¿Por qué, él no podía hacerlo entonces? Con una sonrisa, ella miraba la bebita, que estaba en la cuna.

- ¿Te encanta mirarla?- le preguntó Hermione y Lily asintió con mucha fuerza. Ella suspiró y le pidió que se acercara- Cuando sea más grande, le haremos bonitos peinados y trenzas en el cabello.

- ¡Sí tía Mione!

Hermione sonrió y la observó salir. Estando afuera, Lily le contaba a Ginny y a Snape, lo que iban a hacer, Hermione y ella. Ginny sonreía y Lily, le indicaba a Severus, que él sería su ayudante. Snape, solo sonrió, mientras ella se iba a dibujar con Scorpius.

- Es muy risueña- dijo Ginny y Snape, asintió- es muy inteligente también, aunque sea pequeña.

- Sí, es muy lista. Bastante, para su edad.

Draco, permaneció junto a su esposa que ya estaba dormida. Mientras la miraba, la bebita hacía ruido y deseaba que alguien le prestara atención. Caminó hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, acunándola en su pecho.

- Dejaremos dormir a mamá. Lo necesita...


	29. Chapter 29

__

_Nueva familia_

_

* * *

_

Severus miró a Draco, mientras sostenía a su nueva hija. La contemplaba con mucha calma, mientras Hermione estaba dormida. Ese día, saldrían del hospital y regresarían a casa. Ginny estaba muy emocionada de conocer más aún, a la nueva integrante. Con un suspiro suave, Severus contempló a Scorpius, que miraba a su hermana y deseaba ayudar a su padre.

- Papá...¿Despertamos a mamá?- preguntó el jovencito y Draco, contempló a Hermione por unos instantes.

- Sí. Dile que es hora de irnos. Ayúdala en todo lo que puedas.

- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos, Severus!- le dijo el jovencito a Snape y el hombre, asintió en silencio y caminó hacia la habitación.

En poco tiempo, Hermione ya estaba despierta. Se arreglaba, mientras los niños esperaban pacientemente. Lily estaba muy emocionada, mirando a la pequeña infante, que bostezaba y se desperezaba con mucha lentitud. Suavemente, Draco inclinó a su hija, para que Lily pudiera mirar con detalle.

- ¡Qué chiquita!- chilló Lily con emoción y Ginny la contempló con una sonrisa suave- ¿Ya viste, Sevie?

- Así eras tú, cuando tenías esa edad- le confesó Ginny con una sonrisa y su hija le sonrió a la par.

- ¿Tan chiquita?

- Así de pequeña- suspiró su madre y miró hacia la puerta, cuando Hermione salía de la habitación- Vaya, parece que la agasajada está lista para partir.

Ginny tomó a la bebé, mientras Draco ayudaba a Hermione, a suspiró y miró a su esposo con un rostro de perplejidad. Había tenido un bebé, no estaba inválida.

- Descuida, Draco. Puedo caminar yo sola.

- ¡Mamita!- sonrió Scorpius, caminando hacia su madre para abrazarla- ¿Nos vamos, mamá?

- Nos vamos.

Hermione regresó a casa pronto. Ginny preparaba la habitación de la pequeña. Con mucha calma, Hermione colocó a su hija dentro de la cuna y la contempló con mucha dulzura. Scorpius y Snape, estaban en su habitación. Scorpius, tenía una duda muy crucial, para él. Esperaba, que Snape pudiera responderle aquel dilema.

- Hermano, ¿Si mi abuelo supiera, que tengo una hermanita, también se la llevaría?

- Es probable. Pero aún es una pequeña. Lo haría, cuando tenga tu edad. Cuando entre en Hogwarts.

- ¿Por qué mi abuelo quiere hacer algo así? ¿No nos ama?

- A veces, el poder supera al amor y se convierte en amor por el poder- le indicó Snape, sentándose en la cama. Scorpius le miró con mucho pesar y trató de no pensar en lo que podía suceder en su vida, si se llevaban a su hermana. Se sentiría terrible y sabía, que sus padres también.

Mientras estaban allí, Luna abría la puerta de aquella habitación, para indicar que pronto estaría listo el almuerzo. Con una sonrisa suave, Scorpius invitó a su hermano y muy pronto, todos estaban en la mesa. Los niños, habían regresado a Hogwarts y Dumbledore, enviaba sus felicitaciones, con una carta. Al final, se dirigía a Snape, en otra carta aparte.

- Vaya. Albus ha sido muy amable- le comentó Ginny a su esposo, Harry Potter. El joven asintió y miró a su hija Lily, que charlaba con Hermione.

- ¿Me ayudarás a bañarla?- le preguntó y Lily, asintió con una sonrisa enorme. Draco que estaba escuchando, no pareció muy de acuerdo.

- ¿No crees, que es muy pequeña para eso?

- Solo será algo rápido.

Muy pronto, Hermione y Lily habían comenzado los preparativos para el baño de la pequeña. Lily iba de un lado al otro, cargando lo que Hermione iba a necesitar. Hermione sostenía a la bebé y suspiraba, mirando a Lily, jugar con el jabón. Hacía unas enormes burbujas que llamaban su atención.

- Es muy espumoso- dijo Hermione- Cuidemos que no toque los ojitos de Adelle.

- ¡Sí!

Escuchaban risas y sonidos, del baño. Scorpius tenía curiosidad de saber, qué estaban haciendo su madre y Lily, en el baño. Al poco tiempo, emergieron ambas, con la pequeña bebé. Hermione la secaba cuidadosamente, mientras Lily, cargaba las pijamas limpias y pañales.

- Listo. Hora de dormir, señorita- suspiró Hermione, vistiendo a la pequeña. Cuidadosamente, la colocó en la cuna y la contempló, mientras Lily se apoyaba en la cuna para mirar lo que ocurría.

- ¿Cuándo va a crecer?

- Ellos, siempre están creciendo. Todo segundo, están desarrollando algo nuevo. Sus deditos, su cerebro, sus piecesitos.

- ¿Y cuándo va a hablar?

- Aún falta mucho para eso- comunicó Hermione, mirándola con una sonrisa- ¿A qué edad hablaste tú?

Lily meditó y suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione sonrió con suavidad y le acarició la cabeza a la pequeña, con mucho cariño. Ambas, salieron de la habitación y contemplaron a los demás.

- Listo, misión cumplida- dijo Hermione, caminando hacia Draco- aunque debo confesar, que con esta ayudante tan especial que tengo.

La tarde ocurrió sin mayor novedad. Lily y Snape, estaban coloreando. Bien, Lily estaba coloreando y Snape, le pasaba las crayolas. Con mucha felicidad, Lily le mostraba a su madre, el nuevo dibujo que había hecho.

- ¡Mira mami...La nueva familia!- dijo y Ginny contempló el dibujo- Y aquí sigue estando Sevie. Él es de la familia.

- Sí hija, él es de la familia- comentó Ginny, mirando a Snape- Es de la familia y siempre lo será.

Scorpius estaba con Harry. Jugaban cartas, mientras Draco estaba en el sofá, acariciando el cabello de su esposa. No recordaba cuándo había comenzado a tratar a Potter. Sin embargo, su esposa quería que eso sucediera y si quería llevarse bien con ella, tenía que aceptarlo con mucho gusto. Bueno, hasta ahora, Potter no estaba siendo tan detestable como solía ser. Weasley, ya era otro tema en específico que era mejor, no pensar.

- ¡Tengo sueño, Sevie!- indicó Lily con una sonrisa y tomando su brazo, con mucha felicidad- ¿Vamos a dormir? ¡Vamos vamos!

- Pero yo no tengo sueño...- se quejó Snape, con voz suave.

- ¡Anda! ¡Anda! Ven conmigo...

- Está bien, vamos a la cama- le dijo y Lily asintió con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.


	30. Chapter 30

****

_¿Es el final?_

_

* * *

_

Severus despertó, mientras la pequeña Lily estaba dormida. La miró en silencio y permaneció largo rato, mirando a Scorpius. No pretendía mirar como su señor quería arruinar una vida inocente.

No tanto como arruinó la suya. Se sentó en la cama y enseguida, sintió que su cabeza dio vueltas, como una bludger loca. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y trató de mantenerse calmado. De todas formas, desde que estaba maldito, solía pasarle eso y no tenía solución.

Aunque Hermione insistía en que se la encontraría. Pero a ciencia cierta, dudaba de ese tópico. Inspiró en silencio y trató de alejar ciertos pensamientos de su cabeza. Con un gesto casi cariñoso, miró a Lily.

Ella se sentiría terrible, de verlo partir. Aunque otra opción no tenía. No sabía cuánta vida le quedaba y el hecho era, que no quería hacérselo saber. Se levantó lentamente, su cabeza ardía con mucha intensidad.

Antes de siquiera moverse, sus piernas se acalambraron y se resbaló. Por supuesto, solo cayó de rodillas. No hizo gran ruido y Lily, no se percató. La funcionalidad de su cuerpo, cada vez era peor.

Deseaba acabar con eso de una buena vez. Ya se convertía en algo inquietante, tanto para él como para los que le rodeaban.

Inspiró una vez más, tratando de ponerse en pie. Al tercer intento, logró sostenerse del dosel de la cama. Miró a su alrededor, pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado del dilema.

Caminó hasta la puerta, a rastras. Simplemente la abrió como pudo. Su visión periférica, era prácticamente nula.

Pues solo salió, de lo demás no tuvo idea. Cayó al suelo y simplemente se quedó allí. Temblaba con mucha fuerza.

Lily despertó con mucha calma y miró a su alrededor. Severus no estaba con ella y supuso que había decidido ir a caminar o tenía apetito. Sonrió, bajándose de la cama y abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Sevie!- dijo con felicidad. Pero esa sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, se apagó rápidamente- ¡Mamita Mamita! ¡Tía Mione!

Hermione miró lo que yacía en el suelo. Severus se veía muy mal, más de lo que normalmente lucía, gracias a la maldición que dormía sobre su cuerpo. Por supuesto, ser un niño una vez que había sido adulto, no podía ser fácil. Su cuerpo seguramente; ya no resistía.

Había vomitado o algo parecido. Hermione se inclinó a su lado y simplemente giró su cuerpo inconsciente. Lily lo miraba mientras sus llorosos ojos, no encontraban consuelo a sus lágrimas.

Y Scorpius tampoco.

- ¡Draco!- dijo Hermione, mirando lo que acababa de ocurrir- Creo que...

- Se repondrá- dijo el hombre, mientras sostenía su cuerpo- se repondrá y entonces todo volverá a ser como antes.

Hacía un tiempo, que no lo era. Lily no dejaba de llorar, mientras Ginny intentaba consolarla. Harry se ofreció a cuidar de los pequeños, aunque Lily insistía en ir. Se preguntó, si lo mejor era que lo mirara de esa forma.

Si lo perdía, ella tenía que comprenderlo. Por más cruel que sonara.

- Él va a estar bien...¿Verdad mami?

- Sí. Estará bien, Lily- le dijo y miró a Scorpius- los tres van a jugar otra vez, ya verás.

Pero no estaba segura. Había pasado tanto tiempo y la cura no estaba tan cerca como creían. Hermione lo había intentado, pero la magia era muy antigüa y necesitaba información. Pistas que le dieran una idea, un mensaje. Quizá no buscaba correctamente y Lord Voldemort, no le daría las respuestas.

Lily no quería despegarse de la camilla, aunque su madre insistiera. No podía hacer nada, pero ella creía que su presencia lo animaría. Que su insistencia le haría regresar en sí y entonces, volverían a conversar.

Pero no estaba segura de que eso ocurriera. Lily se sentó en la camilla, aunque los medimagos se lo prohibieron. Sostenía su pequeño Oso y lo miraba, trataba de hacerle llegar su mensaje a Snape. Pero era muy complicado.

Más de lo que ella misma creía.

- Mami, Sevie no se despierta- le dijo, entre lágrimas- ¡Dile que se despierte! ¡Dile que yo quiero jugar con él!

- Cariño, Severus no está durmiendo.

- ¡Dile dile!- Insistió ella con rabia- dile que yo quiero jugar con él y quiero que se levante a jugar...

Ginny sonrió con dulzura, mientras su hija insistía en que se levantara y se lo comentara. Asintió y con calma, se sentó junto a Snape. Se lo dijo, le dijo que habían niños que lo esperaban. Había una pequeña pelirroja, que quería jugar con él y que no podía irse.

Que su familia lo necesitaba.

- ¿Te escuchó, mamita?

- No lo sé. Creo que sí, yo creo que me escuchó. Y ¿sabes qué también estoy creyendo?

- ¿Qué, mamita?

- Que él te adora y que no se irá. Por que sabe que tú lo extrañas y lo quieres mucho.

- ¿Y por qué no se despierta?

- Ah de estar muy cansado. Ya se levantará.

O eso esperaba. Hermione no dejaba de preocuparse y Draco, trataba de mantener la calma entre su hijo y Lily. Por supuesto, ella no iba a escuchar a nadie. Ella solo quería verlo allí, sonriéndole.

Le había tomado mucho cariño. Asunto que no era malo, pero sería muy duro, el tener que explicárselo.

Si lo perdieran. Sería muy duro explicárselo a muchos de ellos. Amigos o no, iba a ser muy difícil.

- Lily, sal de allí- dijo Ginny, cuando los medimagos insistían.

- ¡No quiero!

- Cariño, los medimagos tienen que trabajar. Ayudar a Severus. ¿No quieres que lo ayuden?

- ¡Pero mamita! ¡Sevie me necesita! Yo me curé por que él me ayudó, él estuvo conmigo.

¿Cómo insistir? Sonrió y se acercó a ella, con un mucha calma. Seguramente esperaba que eso lo curara, pero no era de esa forma. Solo fue una coincidencia. O eso creía.

- Él sabe que estás aquí. Hace lo que puede.

- ¡No me voy a ir, mamita!- le criticó ella, aferrándose a su pequeño oso de felpa- No me quiero ir.


	31. Chapter 31

**__**

_Blanco y negro_

_

* * *

_

Hermione trataba de consolar a Lily, que no dejaba de llorar. No dejaba de gemir que Severus debía volver a sus juegos, a su cama. Que debía ir a jugar con ellos y comer las galletas que tanto le gustaban a ella. Scorpius había preferido no hablar al respecto. Esperaría que su hermano, volviera a la vida.

Si volvía a ella por supuesto. Pero no se resignaba a creer que un destino así, pasaría. Los medimagos no decían algo conciso ni prometedor. Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse en gran medida y Draco, comenzaba a pensar que quizá tenía que ser más asertivo con lo que buscaba.

Tenía que comenzar su búsqueda de respuestas. Sus propias palabras. No podía depender de los acontecimientos.

- Escríbeme, si hay cambios en su estado.- le dijo a Hermione, mientras besaba su frente con delicadeza.

- Por supuesto. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Investigar.

Hermione no contestó, mientras Draco desaparecía por un pasillo. Lily se había dormido luego de tanto llorar. Ginny acariciaba su cabeza y rogaba que se mantuviera en calma. Su problema cardíaco, podía empeorar. Scorpius también estaba por dormirse. Se mantenía de pie junto a su hermano y lo miraba con un gesto preocupado.

- Vamos cariño, tenemos que dormir. Además, tu hermana necesita descansar también. ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a casa?

- No me voy, mamita. No me quiero ir.

- Necesitas dormir. Eres un niño y no puedes estar despierto hasta tan tarde.

- No mamita. Ya te dije que no.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Ella podía cuidarlos. Hermione inspiró en silencio y aceptando con la cabeza, decidió que era tiempo de regresar a casa. Al entrar, Narcisa estaba allí. La reunión familiar, era necesaria.

- ¿Severus?

- Sigue mal. No reacciona a nada que se le administra. Ni a la voz de los niños. Creíamos que eso lo traería de vuelta, pero hasta ahora nada ha servido.

Narcisa suspiró en respuesta y miró a la pequeña bebé, que estaba descansando en los brazos de su madre. Se preguntó si podía surgir algo peor y prefirió guardar silencio. Siempre que pensaba en ello, algo salía irremediablemente mal.

- Sevie...- dijo la pequeña Lily, frotándose los ojos. Su madre estaba dormida, al igual que Scorpius- Sevie ¿por qué no te levantas? ¿Es que ya no me quieres? Yo te quiero mucho. Yo quiero estar contigo.

Se inclinó cuidadosamente y depositó un beso en su mejilla, y un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

- Si te despiertas, te regalo el osito. No te lo quitaré. Te lo prometo.

No ocurrió mayor cosa, que la imagen de su muerte en sus ojos. Se echó a llorar en silencio, mientras se aferraba a su pequeño animal de felpa. Necesitaba volver a verlo.

- Por favor, Sevie. Ponte de pie. Abre los ojos, Sevie...

No había nada que hacer. Estaba realmente sordo a sus palabras. Se inclinó para tomar su fría mano y la colocó sobre el muñeco. Sonrió por unos momentos, sin dejar de llorar.

- Sevie. El te extraña... por favor, no lo dejes. No te vayas. O dime a dónde vas para acompañarte. ¿Te vas a morir? ¿Vas con la abuela Lily?

No escuchó nada, otra vez y se dio por vencida. Se aferró a su oso y bajó la vista, se echó a llorar. Cada una de sus lágrimas, empañaban la mano de Snape. Una tras la otra. No quería moverse de allí.

"Ya no llores"

- ¿Sevie?

"Ya no llores, él estará contigo"

- ¿Abuela?

"Todo estará bien."

Miró a su alrededor, pero solo había oscuridad en la habitación. Antes de hablar con su madre, sintió algo que sostenía su mano. Bajó la vista y lo poco que vio, fue la mano de Snape. Sostenía la suya con debilidad.

- ¡Sevie!- gritó y Ginny, despertó violentamente- ¡Sevie! ¡Mamita...!

Ginny se levantó de la silla en la que había estado durmiendo, junto a Scorpius que dormía en el sofá. Con mucho cuidado, encendió su varita. Tenía los ojos abiertos y apenas miraba lo que estaba a su alrededor.

- Bienvenido, Severus- dijo y Lily brincó de la emoción.

- Mamita... ¡la abuela Lily lo salvó! ¡Igual que a mí!

- ¿Qué dices?

- Oí su voz. Dijo que no llorara. Que todo iba a estar bien.

Ginny no contestó. Snape trataba de sentarse, pero ella no se lo permitió. Lily estaba a centímetros de él y no dejaba de sonreír. No quería despegarse de allí. La miró en silencio, mientras ella solo sonreía y brincaba de un lado al otro.

- Hola... Lily...

- ¡Sevie! ¡Creí que ya no volveríamos a verte! ¡Estaba muy triste, pero la abuela Lily me dijo que no me preocupara!

¿Cómo, si no la conocía? Inspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos en silencio. Antes de que Lily se preocupara de nuevo, sonrió.

- Se veía todo en blanco y negro. De pronto, solo caí otra vez aquí. En mi cuerpo. Vi muchas cosas, Lily.

- ¿Qué viste, Sevie?

- Vi campos, vi ciudades y vi personas.

- ¿Y cómo fue? ¿Te gustó el viaje?

- Sí. Fue maravilloso.

Antes de que Lily contestara, Scorpius se había levantado ante la algarabía. Miró a Snape con una sonrisa y suspiró aliviado.

- ¡Hermano!

- Hola- fue lo único que contestó. Lily había querido decirle muchas cosas. Quizá empezar una nueva vida, no era tan malo. Quizá vivir otra, tampoco lo era. Suspiró en silencio, mientras los niños lo miraban con devoción.

Draco continuaba investigando. Estaba envuelto en una gran muralla de libros. Como si se tratara de Hermione. Tenía que encontrar la razón del cambio. Si era antigua, tenía que existir una referencia.

Tenía que existir una solución.

- Pero ¿qué es esto?


	32. Chapter 32

****

_En el blanco  
_

_

* * *

_

Draco había visto algo que no había notado antes, miró con atención. Se inclinó para mirar pequeñas letras ya desgastadas. Tenía una vaga idea de cómo detener esa maldición. Solo había una cura.

Y Snape la sabía bastante bien.

- ¡Sevie! ¡Estás bien!- chillaba Lily de emoción, en cuanto Hermione había regresado a mirar a sus hijos por la mañana.

Estaban muy felices. El medimago miraba a Snape, pero no le encontraba rastros del accidente. Ni siquiera una sola marca o algo que le dijera que había pasado algo terrible. Parecía un niño cualquiera.

- Lily déjalo o lo vas a lastimar- dijo Ginny, cuando ella lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

- Déjela, sra. Potter. Al final de cuentas, hay cosas peores que un abrazo.

Lil sonrió y continuó abrazándolo con mucha fuerza. Se separó de él para estirar su oso hacia sus manos. Severus la miró sin entender una sola palabra.

- Tómalo, te lo prometí. Es todo tuyo.

- Consérvalo. Es para ti. Lo único que yo necesito de ti, Lily, es que seas una buena niña y atiendas a lo que tus padres te piden.

Se levantó de la cama y sostuvo sus brazos con sus manos. Ella lo miró sin entender y de un momento a otro, Severus había besado su frente con mucho cuidado. Ella sonrió y nuevamente se le lanzaba a los brazos en un fuerte abrazo. Ginny había sonreído, parecía llorar en silencio. Sabía que la cura para su hija, era él y que ella era la cura para él.

- Qué lindo... ¿me puedo unir al abrazo?- preguntó Scorpius y Lily asintió con fuerza, varias veces.

Hermione nunca había visto a su hijo y al resto de los niños, tan felices. Severus sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Draco entraba en la habitación con algo bastante peculiar.

Un enorme libro.

- Creo que tengo el remedio para esto. Pero no estoy seguro de que sea el efectivo, de todas formas no nos mataría probar.

- ¿Qué es, Draco?- preguntó Snape, mirando el enorme libro y las palabras que él estaba citando allí.

- Una enfermedad mental, que puede ser combatida con la Oclumancia. Profesor Snape, lo controlan. El señor tenebroso debe controlar sus sentimientos. Debe esperar que cuando se sienta en paz, cuando se sienta más seguro, todo comience de nuevo. Su propia mente lo va a destruir.

No entendía. Entonces él mismo se estaba condenando a la muerte. Una magia oscura que seguía siendo muy provechosa. Miró a Draco que a su vez, miraba a Hermione con una expresión de concentración.

- ¿No ha notado que cuando está "feliz", rodeado de ellos, casi nunca tiene ataques? El señor tenebroso debe pensar que usted se regodea en sus sentimientos más tristes y espera que eso lo condene a la muerte. Cuando está tranquilo, cuando su mente tiene el control sobre usted. Pero cuando está junto a los niños todo es distinto. Todo sale mucho mejor.

Por descartem tenía que ser feliz para curarse.

En ese momento.

- Entonces hay una cura. ¿No es así?- preguntó Hermione y Draco asintió en silencio. Si existía el mal, tenía que existir la cura. Él podría encontrarla, pero solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

- Necesito investigar, necesito entender qué podríamos hacer con los sentimientos y tratar de resolverlo.


	33. Chapter 33

**__**

_Mami, te tengo que contar un secreto  
_

_

* * *

_

Lily movía sus pies, mientras miraba a Snape dormir en la camilla. Dormía desde muy temprano y ella, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Ginny se sentó junto a su hija y miró en la misma dirección que ella estaba mirando.

- Mami...

Ginny sonrió y la miró, mientras ella contemplaba a Snape y bebía un poco de té helado que Harry le había comprado.

- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

- ¿Te puedo contar un secretito? ¡Pero no le digas a nadie! Ni siquiera a Sevie... ¿sí?

Ginny sonrió y asintió. Lily suspiró en la silla y se acomodó en el asiento. Soltó el té helado a un lado y la miró detalladamente. Como si esperara por su puesto; que su madre mantuviese su palabra.

Ginny se hizo una cruz en el pecho y Lily continuó.

- ¡Me gusta Sevie mami! ¡Lo quiero mucho y me encanta estar con él! ¿Se dice gustar?

Ginny no pudo evitar reírse y eso, sonrojó a su hija. La miró con cierto recelo, mientras su madre tratabad e no demostrarle que se reía de ella. Con un suspiro suave, miró a Snape que estaba acostado en la camilla y aún seguía dormido, pese al escándalo que acaba de hacer.

- Mi amor, estás pequeña y él es muy grande para ti.

Lily la miró con el ceño fruncido y Ginny volvió a sonreír. Esa expresión le recordaba tanto a Harry. Con una inspiración pesada, lily continuó con sus comentarios al respecto.

- Papá dice que para el amor no hay edades. Tú eres menor que él, mamá.

Touché.

- Pero papá y yo somos adultos, si se quiere y Severus... también. Mucho más para ti y Scorpius.

- Pues a mí no me importa. Yo lo quiero mucho y me gusta mucho.

Se cruzó de brazos y caminó hacia Snape, que estaba dormido. Lo miró y tomó su mano, con una sonrisa suave.

Si su padre viese aquello... pensaba Ginny con una sonrisa. Su hija tenía ocho años apenas. No estaba preparada para alguien como Snape. De todas formas, su hija no escuchaba ni atendía razones. ¿Y cuáles? ¿Que no podía amar, porque él era mucho mayor? Hablaba de Snape. El hombre más sano dentro de la insanidad, que existía en aquel mundo.

No iba a hacerle nada a su hija.

Mientras se levantaba para dejarlos solos, Snape había comenzado a abrir sus ojos. Lily brincó rápidamente y lo miró, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Snape ladeó la cabeza y lo primero que vio, fue a Lily.

- ¡Sevie!

- Hola, Lily. ¿Cómo has estado?

- Yo ¡feliz de verte! ¿cómo te sientes? ¿descansaste?

Snape asintió y ella lo miró sentarse. Había estado pensando en lo que Draco había dicho. Ginny salió de la habitación, mientras Lily la miraba con un gesto que bien decía: Anda ve, márchate un momento.

En cuanto salió, Snape la miró. Ella se miraba los pies y los juntaba, moviéndolos. Estaba apenada. Conocía esa expresión.

- ¿Sucede algo, Lily?

- ¡Es mi mamá!

- ¿Le pasa algo a ella?

- No. Yo le estaba comentando... que...bueno, que me gustabas mucho Sevie. Se dice así, creo. Que me encantabas y que si podías gustarme. Ella dijo que tú eras muy grande y que no podía ser. ¡Pero ella es menor que mi papá! Ella no puede ser tan injusta.

Severus no supo qué decir, casi se echaba a reír de semejante cosa. Una niña de ocho años, enamorada de él.

Y fue entonces cuando se dijo, que tenía que reírse de él mismo. Él sentía algo similar con ella.

Le recordaba tanto a la real Lily. Pero no, ella era distinta. Ella era una niña llena de amor, dulce.

Una niña con una enfermedad dura que no merecía. Una ternura, hecha carne. Aunque él no solía pensar esas cosas.

- ¿Tú que dices, Sevie? ¿Crees que mami tiene razón? Ya sé que dijiste que le hiciera caso y todo lo demás, pero yo.

Se inclinó con una sonrisa ligera, danzándole en los labios. Lily no supo qué hacer y alzó la cabeza. Severus tomó su rostro con sus dos manos y la contempló. Ella se sonrojó de inmediato y trataba de desviar la vista.

Apartó con su mano, un mechón de cabello suelto y lo puso tras su oreja derecha. Ella continuó en silencio.

- A mí, tú me pareces una niña hermosa. Muy dulce. Eres una niña encantadora. Y me agradas.

Lily sonrió, llena de felicidad. Severus esperaba que su gesto no terminara confundido con otra circunstancia, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer y ra capaz de hacer. Suspiró y se inclinó hasta que sus labios se tocaran, solo un pequeño roce.

Su primer beso, le pertenecía a él. Y ella, se quedó pasamada, mirándolo.

- ¡Sevie!- chilló, brincándole encima con mucha felicidad. Un enorme abrazo, fue lo que recibió. Estaba muy feliz.- ¡Le voy a decir a mami!

- No. ¿podrías guardarme el secreto? No sé como tu mamá podría reaccionar en cuanto le diga, que tengo una novia muy linda.

Eso la ilusionaba, aunque él sabía que no era cierto. Era demasiado pequeña para eso. Para estar con ella.

Asintió y tomó su pequeño oso de felpa y corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación. La abrió de un salto y salió por ella. Severus se dejó caer en la cama y se dijo que Draco tenía razón en una cosa.

Cuando estaba "feliz", sentía que no tenía nada. ni pasado, ni futuro. Solo el presente que compartía con aquellos niños.

Perfecto. Sin remordimientos ni preocupaciones. El resto podía irse al diablo si eso quería.


	34. Chapter 34

**__**

_La verdad de ser feliz  
_

_

* * *

_

Al regresar a casa, Draco traía nuevas respuestas. Si la enfermedad la podía combatir con la Oclumancia, se suponía debía alejar de sí, todo pensamiento intrusivo que llegara hasta los confines de su mente.

Quizá podía con eso. Además de tener la vocecilla de Lily en su cabeza y su mano, guiándolo a todas partes.

Ese día tenían que jugar de nuevo. Scorpius los miró pasar y de inmediato, tomó una varita de madera y corrió detrás de ellos.

Ginny permitió que Lily se quedara a dormir. Con una pijama de osos, corría por toda la casa, mientras huía del capitán Scorpius. El barco pirata quería secuestrarla y Snape era su salvador.

- ¿Sabes qué me dijo Lily, ayer?- dijo Ginny a Hermione y ella negó con la cabeza- que le gustaba Snape y que si podía gustarle. Me hizo esa pregunta. Aunque yo pienso que ella es muy pequeña para alguien como él. Es un pre adolescente.

Buena observación, pero Snape era un buen hombre si se quería y no le haría daño a alguien como Lily.

- Será un lindo romance; puesto que Snape es el ser más "sano" que conozco.

- Eso pensé.

Scorpius reía, mientras Lily cantaba el cántico de los piratas. El más famoso de todos.

"Arr arr"

Al finalizar el juego, era hora de la cena. La cena para Lily era deliciosa. Alitas de pollo con salsa. Severus le limpiaba las mejillas de aquella salsa, mientras ella gustosa, se chupaba los dedos.

- Lily, no hagas eso. Es de mala educación- dijo Ginny y Scorpius de inmediato, dejó de hacerlo. Hermione se echó a reír.

Y lo más dulce de la cena, era el helado con crema. Lily intentaba que Snape comiera un poco de helado de chocolate con crema. Al poco tiempo, ambos se habían acabado el tazón.

La noche parecía fresca y tranquila. La pequeña Malfoy, dormitaba en la cuna, próxima a quedarse dormida profundamente. Hermione miró a su lado. Scorpius estaba dormido en su cama y Lily, dormida en la cama donde Snape descansaba.

Severus estaba sentado frente al balcón y las enormes ventanas corredizas que daban hacia el patio trasero de aquella casona. Con una sonrisa suave, Hermione se sentó a su lado. A contemplar la noche.

- ¿Cómo se siente, profesor Snape?

- Me siento bien, Granger. Gracias por preguntar.

- No tiene que agradecer. Es lo que debe ser.

Se mantuvieron en silencio sin decirse algo más por largo rato. Antes de Hermione continuar con la charla, Snape se le adelantaba.

Había algo en su mente, que no lograba clarificar.

- ¿Por qué, Granger? ¿Por qué aceptó cuidar de mí?

- Porque usted cuidó de nosotros, cuando éramos niños. Quizá no lo parecía a simple vista, pero sé que le debemos mucho.

Nuevamente se quedó sin argumentos para explicar aquello y asintió en silencio, con un suspirar suave. De todas formas, no podía decir que no había sido así. Los había protegido hasta el cansancio.

Que ellos amaran meterse en problemas; era otra cosa.

- Señor. Lo apreciamos. Mire a Lily, está enamorada de usted.

- La señora Potter se lo dijo. ¿No es así?

- Sí, pero porque sabe que usted es una gran persona. Ella es una niña tan dulce. Usted puede ser feliz, puede tener todo eso que desee tener. Es un poco triste que tenga que hacerlo cuando es un niño. Pero piense como si se estuviera regenerando y comenzando de nuevo.

Eso hacía.

No volvieron a hablar, por largo rato. Con una sonrisa suave, Hermione se acercó más a Snape y en cuanto se detuvo a centímetros de él, extendió su mano hacia la suya. Snape no dijo nada.

Pese a que Hermione había tomado su mano en la oscuridad. En silencio.

- Estaremos con usted. Pase lo que tenga que pasar. La verdad de la felicidad, es solo estar con aquellos que nos aman. Con aquellos que jamás nos dejan. Y nosotros, aunque no nos crea, jamás lo dejaremos.

No dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir?

- Jamás. Incluso, aunque... todo se termine.

- Gracias, Granger. Supongo.

Ella volvió a sonreír y lo soltó, levantándose del suelo. Con una sonrisa ligera, se preguntó si no era una ironía volver a una tierna edad y enamorarse de Lily Luna Potter; que era idéntica a Lily Evans.

Tenía que serlo, puesto que todo tenía un símil.

- Buenas noches, profesor Snape. Que descanse.

- Igual para usted, Granger.

- Puede llamarme Hermione. Solo si le place. Está bien para mí.

- Pero, usted me ha llamado profesor Snape.

- Podría llamarlo Severus, si así lo quisiera. Creo que ya nos debemos las formalidades.

Severus se levantó del suelo y con un suspiro lento, caminó hacia la habitación. La luz de la cómoda estaba encendida y Lily dormía en la cama que era suya. Con un suspiro, caminó hacia ella y tomó su oso que resbalaba de su mano. Peligrosamente. Lo colocó entre sus brazos y la cobijó, apagando la luz de la cómoda. Lo mismo hizo con Scorpius. Cobijó su brazo fuera de las sábanas y los contempló. Se sentó en la cama que compartía con Lily y se mantuvo allí, pensativo. Mirando a la imponente luna llena que se alzaba por el cielo.

- ¿Sevie?

- Ya voy a dormir.

La verdad de la felicidad, estaba en ellos. La tenían ellos.


	35. Chapter 35

**__**

_Correr  
_

_

* * *

_

Severus dormía y trataba de escapar de una horrible pesadilla. Corría detrás de Lily Luna, pero no podía alcanzarla. Ella caía al fondo de un oscuro abismo sin final y él, iba tras ella. Nunca acababa.

Brincó en la cama y abrió los ojos de golpe. Ladeó la cabeza y notó que ella estaba a un lado. Dormida y abrazada de su pequeño oso.

Todo estaba en orden. O eso creía. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Scorpius y también dormía. La noche parecía ser tranquila.

Y mientras pensaba en ello, escuchó una especie de gemido suave. Lily se dio la vuelta y se posicionó boca arriba. Respiraba agitadamente. ¿Tendría una pesadilla? No podría saberlo hasta que despertara.

La contempló por un par de minutos, mientras ella se movía de un lado al otro. Luego; dejó de moverse y se dio la vuelta hacia su lado.

- ¿Lily?- dijo y la pequeña comenzó a abrir sus ojos con suavidad. Al verlo, inspiró en silencio y se acomodó en la cama, hasta sentarse- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sevie, tuve un sueño muy feo.- dijo y él esperó por su explicación- soñé que papá había cambiado. Que ya no me quería y era un hombre malo. Entonces; él quería separarme de ti. Él dijo que tú me harías mucho daño y me halaba de un brazo. Muy duro, Sevie.

Snape sonrió ante el sueño. Cualquier padre pensaría algo así de él. Sobretodo por su pasado. Negó con la cabeza y la miró. Estaba muy asustada, apretando su oso contra su pecho.

- Potter no haría algo así, Lily. Pese a que es difícil para mí el decirlo, él es un buen padre y dudo que pueda ser capaz de algo así.

- ¿Mi papi? Mi papi... ¡es el mejor del mundo!- dijo ella con un gesto de felicidad- es mi papi.

Snape sonrió y se acomodó en la cama. Lily se lanzó a ella y lo miró, colocando a su oso en medio de ambos.

- ¿Cómo eran tus papás, Sevie?

Snape meditó cómo responder aquello. ¿Cómo eran?

- Mamá era una buena mujer, pero tenía mala suerte- dijo y en verdad; no mentía- Y mi padre, no me amaba tanto como el tuyo a ti, Lily.

- ¿Tu papá no te quería?- dijo Lily con asombro- ¡No me agrada tu papá, Sevie!

- Ya debe haber muerto, Lily- le susurró con una sonrisa suave. Contrahecha- en verdad, hace mucho que no sé de ninguno y no sé; si quisiera saber algo.

- ¿Ni siquiera de tu mami?

Severus suspiró, apartando los mechones de cabello rojo, del rostro de la pequeña. Asintió con la cabeza y ella sonrió.

- De mi madre, sí quisiera saber. De todas formas, ella era inocente de cualquier culpa. Era así, como tu madre. Una mujer amorosa.

- ¡Yo amo a mi mami!

- Estoy seguro de que sí, Lily.

- ¡Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte! Papá y mamá serán tus papás. La tía Mione y el tío Draco, también. ¡Tendrás muchos papás y mamás! Ya no tendrás que ponerte triste por eso, Sevie. ¡Ahora tienes muchos hermanitos! ¡Y hermanitos!

Era cierto. Y en realidad, pasó toda su vida corriendo. Huyendo de todo y de todos. Ahora no tenía ya nada que perder. Aparte de los años, el resto era sencillo. Era solo querer y dejarse querer.

Si una vez pudo querer a Evans, podía querer a aquel pedazo de ella que justo en ese momento; lo miraba con una sonrisa y mucha ilusión.

- Has estado soñando mucho... ¿no es así?

- ¡Sí!- exclamó en un susurro- constantemente sueño que somos una enorme familia. ¡Gigantezca, Sevie!

Él a veces solía pensar en eso también. En la enorme familia en la que vivía en ese momento. Lily suspiró, cerrando los ojos y ahogando un bostezo. Se acercó hasta su pecho y dejó caer su cabeza; cuidadosamente. Snape no dijo nada y contempló el tejado, mientras ella volvía a dormir.

Correr. Eso había hecho durante toda su vida y justo en ese momento; ya descubría hacia dónde sus pies querían llevarlo. A un nuevo comienzo, aunque sonara bastante cursi.

Y le agradaba. No podía negarse. Colocó una mano sobre un brazo de Lily y lo acarició distraídamente. ¿Por qué no darle la razón?

La gran familia Potter, Malfoy o de quien fuese. Ellos le habían dado un lugar en sus vidas y resultaba bastante...

Satisfactorio; sería la palabra. Una experiencia nueva a la que tenía que adecuarse. Pero valía la pena.

Si la hacía feliz a ella. Incluso a Scorpius.

- Te quiero, Sevie. ¿Lo sabías? ¡Te quiero mucho!

- Sí. Tanto como yo a ti, Lily. Tanto como yo a ti.

Y volvió a soñar. Pero soñó que podía sostener su mano. Que podía abrazarla y que ya nunca iba a perderla.


	36. Chapter 36

Me quedan 4 capítulos para el final. ¿alguien quiere sugerir algo? Comentar...

Gracias por todo. Les dejo besos y cariños de mi parte.

_Los años que pasan  
_

_

* * *

_

Severus miraba a Lily, mientras tenía los ojos vendados y trataba de reventar una enorme piñata que era idéntica a ella. La señora Weasley la había hechizado, para que fuese una réplica exacta de ella. Tendría nueve años y seguía siendo la niña más dulce que jamás había visto.

Draco suspiraba en silencio, mirándolo. Estaba detrás de ella, mientras intentaba guiar a Lily, hacia la piñata. Parecía que ya integrar, no era costoso.

- ¡Muy bien, Lily cariño!- dijo la sra. Weasley cuando la piñata caía al suelo. Con una sonrisa suave, ella se arrojó a los caramelos, dejándolos caer en las manos de Snape.

Aquella noche, nada arruinaría la felicidad familiar.

De eso, Hermione estaba orgullosa. Sin importar lo que Voldemort tuviera destinado a su hijo.

Eso le hacía muy feliz.

Snape permaneció sentado junto a Lily, mientras ella probaba el pastel de zarzamoras, su favorito. Inspiró en silencio, jugando con el tenedor en el plato. Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con una sonrisa.

- ¿No te gusta el pastel, Severus?

- Estaba pensando, Lily, qué haré cuando crezca.

- ¿Cuándo crezcas? ¿Por qué?

- Bueno. Todos crecemos. Tú crecerás. Considerando que soy mucho mayor que tú. En muchos aspectos.

La mayoría sabía de lo que él hablaba, exceptuando ella. Claro. Lily negó con la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente.

- Pero tú no te vas a ir o a dejarme. ¿Verdad, Sevie? Porque, yo soy tu linda novia. Aunque a mami no le guste la idea, no mucho. ¡Siempre vamos a ser amigos! Siempre vamos a estar juntos.

Siempre sí, pero no sabía en qué condiciones. Asintió y alzó la mirada, para observar los fuegos artificiales de colores, que el señor Weasley arrojaba al aire, con Ronald. Parecía una fiesta muy animada.

De pocas en las que había estado.

- ¡Ven, Sevie! Vamos a mirar...más de cerca.

Soltó el pastel y se levantó, tomando una de sus manos. Corrieron a través del campo, acercándose a una distancia segura. Eran fuegos artificiales, hermosos. Sin duda que lo eran.

Sus colores, deslumbrantes.

Hermione quien servía bebidas, miró a Snape. Pensaba, sentado en el pastizal. Lily había ido tras sus hermanos, para un juego de adivinanzas. Quería ganarse los premios que su padre había comprado.

- ¿Se siente bien, profesor Snape? Lo noto algo melancólico.

- Estaba pensando. Ahora que Draco encontró la cura a mi "enfermedad", pronto me regresarán a mi tamaño normal. A mi edad correspondiente.

- ¿Se lo dijo a Lily?

- Lo intenté, srta. Granger. Pero no pude explicárselo.

- Lo comprendo.

Hermione se sentó en el pastizal e inspiró en silencio. La cura, solamente ser feliz. Tenía muchos antídotos, pero sabía que al crecer, todo iba a ser como antes. Enfermaría nuevamente, si pensaba en su pasado. En sus antiguos recuerdos. Si pensaba en todo lo que había hecho durante esa vida llena de dolor y desesperanza. Por ello, no sabía si regresar o continuar siendo lo que era. Si cambiar o permanecer de esa forma, para siempre.

Siempre era una palabra muy grande, incluso.

Pero sabía que a Lily no le haría feliz, saber toda la verdad. Aunque eventualmente, se lo tendría que decir.

- Usted ama a Lily y ella, ella lo adora.

- Amarla... ¿amarla? Ha visto la edad que tiene, sin duda. Si se refiere a Lily Evans...

- Hay muchas clases de amor, distintas.

Claro, Hermione y su psicología. Pero estaba bien, tenía sentido en mucho de lo que decía. Si la amaba, apreciaba fuera...parte de su ser. Parte de la recuperación que tenía que llevar. De todas formas, gracias a muchas cosas que habían vivido juntos, había sentido que podía luchar con esa enfermedad.

Que no era más que infelicidad. Voldemort lo sabía. La única forma de vencer, no era enfermar o matar al mago. no, más bien era torturar. Le permitía disfrutar, mientras éste se hundía en los confines de sí mismo. Luego podía decir que nunca lo había asesinado.

Que todo había sido un suicidio. Astuto.

- Lily es una buena niña. Solo asegúrese de que cuando tome la decisión que tome, se lo diga de una forma adecuada. Sabe que aunque no lo sea, aunque sea mucho mayor que nosotros juntos, siempre será bienvenido como nuestro hijo. O casi hijo. Sabe eso ya con antelación.

Claro. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Los años pasaban y aún podía recordar la primera vez que posó su vista sobre los tres. La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que haber vivido, significaba protegerlos y que algún día, ellos le dirían algo como eso.

Que estarían eternamente agradecido. Pese a que ambas partes no quisieran congeniar, no resultaba nada relevante. Era cosa del destino y al final, siempre aprendían una lección.

Él había aprendido varias y se levantaba del pastizal, para hablarlo con Lily Luna Potter.


	37. Chapter 37

_Charlar con ella  
_

_

* * *

_

Caminó lentamente hacia Lily, mientras miraba lo que había ganado en las adivinanzas. Un bonito silbato que se iluminaba y hacía sonidos diversos. Además de una larga bufanda, que su abuela materna, había tejido.

No sabía como enfrentarla.

- Lily. ¿Podemos hablar, un momento?

- ¡Claro, Sevie! Uy, qué frio hace. Toma, mi bufanda. Nos enrollaremos en ella para calentarnos.

Severus asintió, mientras se inclinaba para que ella lo rodeara con su bufanda. Sonrió al mirarla, sentarse sobre un gran muro. la levantó del suelo y la dejó allí, mientras se paraba frente a ella.

- Lily, no soy quién crees que soy. En cierta forma, tu hermano James tenía razón. Yo no soy un niño, precisamente.

Lily lo miró sin entender y quiso hablar, pero Snape negó con la cabeza y suspiró, para continuar con su predicamento.

- Soy un hombre mucho mayor. Conocí a tu abuela paterna, Lily Evans Potter. Sin embargo, soy presa de una maldición y me regresaron a esta edad, con la esperanza de curarme y mantenerme a salvo. Por eso sé tantas cosas distintas y puedo hablarte de tu abuela, con propiedad. Y de tu familia. Incluyendo a Draco y a la señora Malfoy. Es decir, Hermione.

- Pero, Sevie. ¡Seguro has tomado mucho ponche! Mi mami no me deja tomarlo, pero dice que es rico y dulce. Delicioso.

- No, Lily. Estoy hablando enserio- dijo con seriedad y Lily se encogió en su lugar- Fui un hombre malo, herí a tu abuela, pero juro que no sabía lo que hacía. no sabía lo que hacía, hasta que te vi. Herí a tu padre, maltraté a tu tía Hermione. A todos los que conoces. Hace mucho que no...

- ¿Por qué, Sevie? ¡Dijiste que no eras malo!

- No. Nunca dije algo como eso, tú querías creerlo.

- ¡Pero yo no creo que eres malo, Sevie! Eres mi mejor amigo. ¡Eres mi hermano mayor!

Severus respiró en silencio, mientras la voz de Lily se volvía cada vez más agitada. Podía alterarla, su corazón podía salir lastimado. Apartando el hecho de hacerlo, sentimentalmente.

- Nunca pretendí ser familia de ninguno de ustedes- notó que Lily iba a replicar y se adelantó- hasta que los conocí. Todo cambió. Todo dejó de importar y entonces, entendí la verdad de las tantas cosas que Albus Dumbledore solía decirme y yo quería escuchar.

- Sevie...yo...

- Y ahora, quizá suene impropio e increíble, pero dependo de ello...para vivir. no puedo explicarte algunas cosas, pero...- levantó la manga de su brazo izquierdo y le mostró la vieja marca tenebrosa- nunca detesté más, tener esto, que en este preciso momento.

Lily se llevó las manos a la boca y unas pequeñas lágrimas se notaron en sus ojos.

- ¡Tú eres como esos hombres malos que quieren llevarse a Scorpius y a su hermanita!

- No. Yo solo estuve con ellos, por error. Porque creí tener amigos, aliados, pero solo tuve problemas. Solo tuve heridas. Perdí a tu abuela y no quisiera...

Lily se bajó de un salto y eso, lastimó su cuello con la bufanda. Se la quitó violentamente y lo miró con rabia.

- ¡Eres malo, Severus! ¡Eres malo y ya no te quiero!

Se lo esperaba, tampoco creía que escucharía la verdad y se reiría o le agradecería por haberle mentido. Se había ido llorando y había mirado, que su madre le preguntaba qué le ocurría. Lo miraba, mientras le contaba. Lo señalaba e incluso Harry, era partícipe de la situación.

Al menos no tenía que decirle que debía crecer. Harry caminó hasta su presencia y lo miró en silencio.

- Le agradezco que fuera sincero con ella. Lamento que...

- Está bien, supongo que tenía que pasar.

- Ginny se la llevará a dormir, es probable que esté cansada y eso la irrite. Cuando despierte, quizá reconsidere sus palabras.

- Descuide, Potter. Puedo lidiar con eso. Pude lidiar con las palabras de su madre.

La fiesta dejó de ser divertida, para muchos. James lo había amenazado y Scorpius había salido en su defensa. Ya lo sabía todo. Los niños dispuestos a pelearse, fueron separados por Draco. Albus no sabía qué creer y lo miraba con cierto recelo. La unidad familiar, acababa de romperse.

Y mucho más cuando estaba sentado en el mismo muro y Hermione permanecía a su lado, contemplando el cielo. Cuando escucharon a Ginny que corría hasta su esposo. Parecía nerviosa.

- ¡Harry! Es Lily. Tiene problemas cardíacos otra vez. Respira muy agitadamente y está sonrojada. Está sudando...

Se bajó del muro de un salto. Quizá ella ya no lo quería o no quería volver a verlo, pero no la vería morir.

No por su culpa.

Caminó hasta la habitación, aunque Ginny consideraba que no era una buena idea, porque podía alterarla. La miró en silencio, apartando las cobijas, tomando una de sus manos y suspirando. Estaba perdiendo la temperatura y parecía tener fiebre, aunque no tuviera. Aunque sus manos estuviesen casi frías y sus labios comenzaran a ponerse de una tonalidad morado oscuro.

- Lily, escúchame. No puedes hacerle esto a tus padres. Puedo irme, no volver jamás si eso esperas. Pero morir, no es la solución al predicamento.

Guardó silencio, esperando una contesta. No llegó, aunque su mano tembló lentamente. Sostuvo la misma con más fuerza.

- Lily, tienes que escucharme. Abre los ojos, despierta.

Esperó pacientemente, no se rendiría hasta al menos escucharla gritar que la dejara en paz. Permaneció quieto, mientras Ginny comenzaba a perder la razón y a llorar. James trataba de protegerla, era su hermano.

- ¡Apártate de mi hermanita!- le gritó, mientras lo empujaba de aquel lugar en el que se había detenido- si muere...¡será toda tu culpa!

- ¡Cállate, James!- chilló Albus y Rose soltó un gemido de nerviosismo. Charlotte trataba de no echarse a llorar, pero hipaba intentando respirar.

James bajó la vista hacia su hermana, mientras Scorpius ayudaba a Snape a levantarse. Había chocado con una mesa y resbalado torpemente.

- Despierta, Lily. Él ya no volverá a tu vida, ya no va a lastimarte.

- Severus...- escuchó y parpadeó rápidamente.

- Él ya no...

- Severus...

Ginny negó con la cabeza y contempló a su hijo James, que no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué su hermana continuaba llamándolo? La miró, mientras ella con su mirar, le ordenaba que se apartara y le abriera paso al hombre/niño. Snape lo hizo, como autómata. Sin preguntar. Se detuvo junto a la cama y sostuvo su mano. Una vez más.

Antes de decir o hacer algo, notó como se había levantado imperiosamente y le abrazaba, tratando de aferrarse a él.

- No quiero...que te vayas...Sevie. Quédate conmigo...por favor.

- No pensaba ir a ninguna parte, Lily.

- No...eres...malo, Sevie.

Sonrió, acariciando su brillante cabello rojo. Lily tosió con fuerza y descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa.

- Te quiero...Sevie...te quiero mucho.

Pasó el resto de la noche pensando, mientras Lily dormía. No había soltado su mano en toda la noche y Ginny continuaba detenida a un lado de ella.

- Gracias, profesor. Volvió a salvar la vida de mi hija.

- Ella hizo todo ese esfuerzo, sola. Yo no merezco el crédito de...

- Sí. Su amor, la salva. La cuida.

Al amanecer, descubrió que se había quedado dormido. Sentado. Ladeó la cabeza, para despertar su cuello y miró hacia la cama. Lily seguía dormida y parecía lucir mejor. Las medicinas y el descanso, la habían mejorado enormemente. Suspiró y antes de soltar su mano, notó que sus párpados vibraban lentamente.

- Sevie...te quedaste.

- ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer si amenazabas con no dejarme ir? ¿Qué sucedió anoche, Lily?

- Me sentí muy mal, creo que fui muy dura contigo Sevie. Scorpius me explicó tantas cosas juntas. Me dijo que eras una gran persona, que intentabas protegerlo. Que habías salvado a mi papi y que además, habías cooperado para que esos hombres malos se fueran. Solo que no había funcionado. Lo siento Sevie...no sabía que...

Negó con la cabeza.

- Está bien Lily. Estaba preparado para soportar tu odio. Al final, era mi culpa de igual forma.

- ¡Pero yo no te odio, Sevie! Tú me gustas mucho. Yo te quiero mucho.

- Tengo que crecer, Lily. Volver a mi forma normal. A mi edad adulta.

- ¡Pero, Sevie...! ¡Yo quiero ir contigo! Yo quiero crecer también, para estar contigo. Mami me dejaría ser tu novia.

Sonrió y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza. La contempló en silencio. Creía haber tomado una buena decisión.

- Pero no voy a hacerlo, Lily. No voy a crecer.

- ¿¡No! ¿Y los hombres malos, Sevie?

- Se enfrentarán a un viejo niño, que se las sabe todas. Y como mi edad es mágica, creo que tendré esta edad hasta que yo decida cambiar. Creceré cuando tú crezcas y entonces...podremos salir juntos. ¿Qué te parece?

Aquella niña, chilló de felicidad y en minutos estaba sentada en la cama, abrazándolo.

- ¡Te quiero, Sevie! ¡TE QUIERO!

Eso necesitaba.

* * *

Yeeh! me quedan tres capítulos para terminar. Si alguien quiere sugerir algo, comentar o algo más...puede hacerlo. Besos y cariños a todos. Gracias por todo lo que han hecho de este fic y por mí. Se les quiere mucho. Suerte y los veo pronto.


	38. Chapter 38

_Nuevos días  
_

_

* * *

_

Severus había bajado las escaleras de la madriguera, ahogando un bostezo. Caminó hasta los campos y notó que Scorpius estaba sentado a lo lejos, mirando el imponente cielo y sintiendo la calma. La fresca brisa.

- Hola, hermano. ¿Cómo está Lily?

- Está bien. Se levantaba de la cama, cuando la dejé. Es probable que se vista en este momento.

Se sentó en el suelo, junto a Scorpius. El pequeño ladeó la cabeza hacia él y sonrió ligeramente.

- Gracias por contarle la verdad- dijo Snape y Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

- Ella lloraba. Estaba por entrar en la habitación, cuando ella vino hasta mí. Me contó lo que había sucedido y necesitaba que le dijera que no eras una persona mala. Le conté todo lo que me contaste y lo que papá me contó que habías hecho, por todos ellos. ¡Eres tan valiente, que me llené de emoción y corrí a decírselo! Lily estaba muy feliz, pero se sentía muy mal. Te había dicho que te odiaba y creía que te habías ido. Quise ir a buscarte, pero no tuve tiempo. Se había enfermado de repente y su mamá había entrado en la habitación.

Snape respiró lentamente y asintió. Scorpius había salvado el momento, deliberadamente. Sin habérselo preguntado. No era su hermano, pero sentía que tenía parte de él, dentro de sí mismo. Comenzaba a resultar algo muy normal. Algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y no quería perder.

- ¡Scorpius!- escucharon en las lejanías. Lily corría muy feliz hasta el pequeño. Lo abrazó de inmediato y suspiró, para retomar el aliento.— ¡Gracias por cuidarme, anoche!

- Para eso somos familia, Lily.

- ¡Lily, tu suéter! No puedes salir sin él, cariño.

- Sí mami.- corrió de regreso y Ginny la miró con mucho detalle, negó con la cabeza.

- Deja de correr cariño, acabas de salir de una recaída— le dijo, mientras le colocaba el suéter sobre la cabeza y Lily trataba de hablar, entre los movimientos de su madre.

- Sí mami.

Severus inspiró, cuando miró a Lily que trataba de caminar rápido y de no correr al mismo tiempo. Terminó frente a él y lo miró, husmeó en su rostro. no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo.

Alzó lo brazos como si se tratara de un brinco y Scorpius sonrió. Sintió que tomaban su mano y que caminaba sin rumbo, por el enorme pastizal.

- Lily ¿a dónde vamos?

- Vamos a pasear. Vamos a jugar.

Se detuvieron cuando descubrió que el resto de los niños, estaban congregados alrededor del lago central. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

- ¡Carrera de botes!- dijo Scorpius.

- Pero no hay botes- dijo Snape y Lily sonrió inclinándose para tomar una hoja y la dobló.

- James las hechiza para que floten y entonces ¡soplamos a ver quién gana!

- Aunque la vez pasada, Charlotte soplaba y una rana brincó sobre su cabeza y tuvimos que detener la carrera- dijo Albus con una sonrisa de burla y la pequeña lo miró con rabia.

Mientras miraba a Lily, armar su barco de hojas, notó que James parecía receloso. Lo supuso. Nunca se llevaría con él. ni en esa vida, ni en la pasada. Lo miró, mientras caminaba hacia él y lo miraba con ligera incomodidad.

- Sabes que no me fío de ti- dijo y Snape se mantuvo en silencio- que no creo en ti y que no te perdono que maltrates a mi hermana.

Snape iba a hablar, pero James continuó. Miró asombrado, como el pequeño, estiraba su mano hacia él y esperaba pacientemente.

- Pero si Lily quiere estar contigo, pues puedo intentar acostumbrarme a ello.

No dijo nada, miró su mano. ¿Sería una trampa? ¿Se trataba de un pedido de Potter o de Ginny Weasley? Lo miró, ausente, mientras James insistía. Lily alzó la mirada y sonrió, llena de felicidad.

Asintió y tomó su mano, en acuerdo. James pareció satisfecho y se alejó junto a su hermano Albus, para terminar su barco.

- ¡Ven, Sevie! Nuestro barco ya casi está listo.

Lo miró. Tenía un largo palito en el medio y una hoja que simulaba ser una vela. Lily era muy creativa.

- ¿Cómo se llama el barco?

- El barco se llama: cruzero Lily y Sevie. ¡Tú serás el capitán! Pero tendrás que soplar mucho y muy fuerte. James casi siempre gana. Aunque creo, hace trampa...

- ¡Yo no hago trampa! Tengo unos fuertes pulmones.

- Pues Sevie te ganará, ya verás.

La carrera más reñida en la que había participado. Nunca había soplado tanto en su vida, pero reconocía que le gustaba haberle dado la victoria a Lily. Su barco había superado al de James Potter, por mucha ventaja. Scorpius estaba feliz de ello. Una derrota sana. Pensó.

- ¡Hora de la cena!- dijo Hermione, con un grito y Lily fue la primera en levantarse.

- Despacio, Lily. Sabes que no puedes correr- dijo Snape y ella lo miró con decepción.

- ¡Pero tengo hambre!

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus heridas ya no protestaban. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, llevar a alguien sobre sus hombros, en esa edad, ya no dolía. Y Por primera vez, mirar el atardecer, resultaba lo mejor que había hecho nunca.

- ¡Gracias, Sevie!- dijo, mientras corría hasta la casa y se detenía en la puerta, alzando sus brazos. Apresurándolo- estoy segura de que mami tiene helado y yo quiero.

- Primero la cena.

- ¡Está bien!

Caminó hasta la madriguera y miró la vieja mesa de reuniones. La vieja mesa donde antes había negado sentarse. Ya no importaba. Ya no tenía relevancia, con quién se sentaba y bajo qué motivos.

Paz absoluta. Eso sentía.

- Hermano. ¿Quieres coles? Mami las hace estupendas- dijo Scorpius y él asintió, ausente.

Calor familiar, muchos años había estado recluído de algo como eso.

- ¡Sevie, pásame el queso! ¡Quiero queso...mucho queso!

- Lily.- sonrió Harry.

- Por favor, ¿sí?

La cena había terminado con un enorme pedazo de pastel y trozos de helado. Lily adoraba el dulce, pese a que él no era muy congraciado con el mismo. De todas formas, lo compartía con ella.

- Te dolerá el estómago.

- ¡Nada que mi papi no pueda curar!- dijo, mientras tomaba un poco de helado- ¿Quieres?

Asintió sin decir nada más. También era su tercera vez, comiendo helado. Todo gracias a los niños. Y por sobretodas las cosas...

A Dumbledore. Que seguía controlando su vida y encaminándola por el camino que debía tomar.

Al menos le agradaba que él siguiera supiendo todo de su vida y cómo acomodar sus errores.


	39. Chapter 39

__

_¡Papi...cuéntame una historia!  
_

_

* * *

_

Escuchó pasos fuertes y se preparó para dejar de leer el periódico y ser interrumpido. Antes de pasar la página, eso fue lo que pasó. Miró con mucho cuidado, a una pequeña peliroja que se sentaba en la alfombra. A sus pies.

- ¡Papi!

- ¿Qué sucede, Lilyan?

- ¡Quiero saber una cosa, para mi trabajo escolar! ¿Cómo se conocieron mamá y tú? Estábamos hablando de la importancia de la unidad familiar, mirando libros muggles sobre ello y quisiera saberlo, papi.

Se rascó la barbilla, pensando. ¿Cómo había conocido a su madre? Esa era una historia muy graciosa. Mucho.

- A tu madre la conozco desde niña. Desde muy pequeña, nos conocíamos. Era idéntica a ti, Lilyan. Largo cabello rojo y enormes ojos verdes. Creo que, a ella le encantaba hacerme atravesar, situaciones tan diversas.

- ¿Y cómo te enamoraste de ella, papá?

Respiró suavemente y trató de pensar en cómo. Esa; era una palabra muy grande. ¡Qué no había pasado, para que algo así sucediera! ¿Cuántas cosas no habían vivido juntos?

- Creo que de tanto convivir, de tanto "jugar" juntos. Tu madre, era en aquellos tiempos, una niña muy alegre. Aunque estando enferma, aún tenía sus limitaciones. No se dejaba intimidar por algo. Recuerdo cuando se hizo su primer raspón en una de sus piernas. Recuerdo todos los besos que le di. Muchos en la mejilla, muchos otros en otras partes- dijo, cuando su hija parecía querer preguntar de qué hablaba- Creo que en el quinceavo, naciste tú.

La pequeña se acomodó en la alfombra, mirándose las medias tejidas que su abuela había hecho para ella.

- ¡Y mami, se casó contigo!

- Ya era imposible no estar más cerca de lo que estábamos. Éramos como hermanos, amigos, una pareja. Creo que no le gustaba a muchos, pero a tu madre nunca le importó. Ni a mí tampoco. Y sin embargo, hay muchas cosas de tu madre que sigo sin comprender y sin aprobar.

- ¿Cómo que?

- Esa manía por tomar todo a juego, a chiste. No copies esos modismos.

Su hija estaba por decir algo, pero ella ya estaba allí.

- ¿hablan de mí?- preguntó Lily Luna Potter, mientras colocaba una mano en el sofá y Severus la tomaba entre las suyas.

- ¡Le preguntaba a papá, cómo se conocieron!

Lily meditó, mientras se sentaba en el reposa brazos del sofá. Su hija aguardó pacientemente, mientras su madre pensaba con mucha calma. Severus respiró lentamente. Sabía lo que estaba por decir.

- ¿Te conté la historia de aquel niño que en realidad era un hombre, que conocí cuando tenía ocho años?

Su hija asintió y Lily sonrió, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Como si lo señalara. Severus miró hacia un lado, colocándose la mano, sobre el otro brazo para afianzarse en el sofá y fingiendo que algo se había caído de su regazo.

- Pues ese, es tu padre. Al principio estaba muy confundida. No podía entender cómo un hombre se volvía niño. Cuando escuché la historia de la maldición, creí haber muerto en vida. Creí que tu padre era un hombre despiadado y cruel, como aquellos que querían herir a tu tío Scorpius y a su hermana. Fue como amor a primera vista. Era tan bueno conmigo, tan educado. Me llevaba sobre sus hombros, me cuidaba cuando estaba enferma. Jugaba conmigo y con Scorpius. Dormía a mi lado y me contaba tantas historias. No podía enfadarme con él, ya lo amaba. Mi madre reía cuando le preguntaba de niña, si podía salir con él. Tu padre era mucho mayor que yo y aún en estos tiempos, lo es.

Severus dejó de mirar hacia el otro lado y parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba. Movió su mano hacia el suelo y Lily miró con curiosidad. Se inclinó para tomarlo y suspiró.

- Aquí era donde lo había dejado caer, el otro día. Supuse que lo encontraría en algún momento.

- ¿Qué es eso, papá?

- Esto es- lo miró con detalle- un viejo terrario.

- ¡Oh, pero si dentro deberían estar Severus y Lily!- dijo su esposa con una sonrisa y Snape miró dentro. No sabía cómo vivían, pero el hecho era que estaban vivas. Ambas mariquitas estaban vivas. Había atado la tapa del terrario, con la cinta roja que ella le había regalado.

- ¿Severus y Lily?

- Sí. Eran mis mascotas. Yo encontré la roja y tu padre tenía la verde en su camisa.

- ¡Estupendo! ¿Puedo quedármelas?

Lily asintió y su hija se levantó del suelo, tomando el terrario de las manos de su padre. Miró a las pequeñas mariquitas, con el ambiente lleno de hojas y algunos palitos de madera. Sonrió, caminando hacia su habitación.

- No hay mejor lugar que el hogar y mucho más, si vives entre tierras y hojas. Me pregunto cómo han sobrevivido tanto.

- De la misma forma en que sus dueños lo hacen, asumo- dijo su esposo, tomando el periódico nuevamente.

- Severus. Tenemos que hablar- dijo y Snape alzó la vista del periódico que intentaba leer. ¿No iba a poder leer tranquilamente?

- ¿Algún problema? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes problemas con el corazón ahora mismo, Lily?

Ella negó con la cabeza y él bajó la vista hacia el profeta.

- Bueno. Quizá pueda esperar hasta la cena.

Lily se levantó del sofá y tomó el periódico de sus manos, doblándolo cuidadosamente. Con ello, atrajo toda la atención del hombre. La miró, mientras ella permanecía de pie frente a él y sonreía.

- Tienes mi atención.

- Severus, me temo que... vamos a tener un pequeño inconveniente futuro.- dijo y él parpadeó confundido- puesto que dado los últimos acontecimientos familiares, creo que estoy embarazada nuevamente y...espero que sea un niño. Así podré llamarlo: mi pequeño Severus.

- ¿Otra vez?- dijo y Lily arqueó una ceja en respuesta. ¿De qué se trataba ese comentario?- es decir, con tu problema de corazón...los embarazos suelen ser, tortuosos.

- Tranquilo. No te dejaré con los niños. Planifico vivir a todo lo que doy. Controlando los excesos claro y las emociones fuertes.

- De todas formas, es un riesgo que tenemos que correr- dictaminó Snape, levantándose del sofá- ¿Se lo dijiste ya a Lilyan?

- No sé cómo lo tomaría. Me aterra pensar que sentirá celos. Solo tiene seis años.

Snape parpadeó y sintió aquel comentario insípido y falto de argumentos. Negó con la cabeza y Lily lo miró con sorpresa.

- Lilyan no es tan tonta como crees, Lily.

- ¡No he dicho que sea tonta! Solo que...como era hija única, quizá no se acostumbre.

Severus no contestó. Podría sentirse desplazada. ¿Por qué no? Despegó los labios, pero volvió a cerrarlos y en cambio, posó un dedo sobre los de su esposa. Esa coloración ¡cómo la conocía! Ya sabía cuándo y en qué momento, ella se vería afectada.

- Necesitas descansar, recostarte un rato. Llevar un embarazo bajo tu condición, es poco práctico, si no tienes el cuidado adecuado.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé ya?

- Vamos. A la cama.

Caminó detrás de ella, mientras su hija miraba con atención. ¿Su madre se sentía mal? La acompañó hasta la cama y la miró, mientras se recostaba. Luego, volvió a salir y se encontró con su hija.

- ¿Qué tiene mami?

- Solo se siente un poco cansada. Problemas con su enfermedad. Estará bien. Necesita dormir.

Permaneció toda la tarde y mitad de la noche, haciendo su composición para la escuela. A la hora de cenar, solo estaba su padre en la mesa. Su madre seguía dormida.

- Puedes dejar la redacción en la mesa. Tu madre la revisará mañana- dijo, mientras la cobijaba en la cama. Lilyan se la entregó y Severus la miró de reojo. Antes de levitarla hasta el salón, se fijó en las primeras líneas.- "Mi papá tenía de pequeño, la sabiduría de un hombre y muy pronto, mamá se encontró claramente atraída por sus encantos ocultos" ¿Dónde has estado leyendo eso?

Su hija sonrió, bajo las cobijas.

- Mamá dijo que le agregara poesía a mis escritos.

- Tu mamá inventa muchas tonterías. Sueña mucho. Y será mejor que tú, no vivas en las nubes. Como ella.

- Sí papá. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Caminó hacia la habitación que compartía con su esposa, asombrado. Qué cosas ella lograba inventar. Era una mujer peligrosa. Abrió la puerta y miró hacia adentro. Ella estaba dormida. Se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en la cama. La miró por unos instantes, mientras pasaba la ropa de diario por su cuerpo y la dejaba caer en el suelo. Las pijamas nunca se había sentido tan extrañas.

Estaba embarazada nuevamente.

- Severus.

- ¿Qué?

Escuchó que tosió con fuerza y alzó la cabeza de la almohada. Algo parecía andar mal o quizá era idea suya. Lily se dio la vuelta con un suspiro suave y sí, algo andaba prácticamente mal.

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de carmín y sus labios perdían color.

- Lily...lo siento.- suspiró, mientras la abrazaba en la cama- lamento que estés embarazada nuevamente, no debió suceder.

Lily sonrió.

- Ay Severus, como si fuera tu culpa solamente. Tenemos un nuevo hijo o hija, vamos a vivirlo de forma muy distinta a Lilyan.

Intentó dormir, pero pensar en Lily, acababa con su sueño. De vez en cuando, miraba por sobre el hombro de su esposa. Parecía que dormía y no había cambios en su estado. Todo lucía bien.

Esperaba que su enfermedad no fuera hereditaria.

Al amanecer, se encontró solo en la cama. Miró a su alrededor, pero Lily no estaba allí. Caminó por el salón, hasta la cocina.

Lily estaba allí y su hija también.

- ¿Y papá te abrazó?

- Siempre sostuvo mi mano cuando me sentía enferma y dormía conmigo, sentado. Por eso ahora no le permito dormirse sentado. Vive con dolores de columna y se siente afectado de vez en cuando. Desde que fui niña, hasta que fui adolescente. Tu padre crecía cada año, cuando yo crecía tres años. Así podíamos mantener una edad ligeramente similar. No sabes cuánto amas a alguien hasta que notas el sacrificio que hace por ti. Hasta que descubres que es capaz de superar cualquier enemistad, por estar a tu lado. Y es capaz de esperarte, el tiempo que sea necesario. Así es tu padre. Así es Severus. Por eso no tengo miedo del bebé. Me siento como cuando era una niña. Protegida, bajo sus brazos.

Su hija continuó mirándola en silencio.

- Siempre he estado protegida bajo los brazos de Severus. Y voy a contarte cómo vivimos nuestra niñéz. Será un cuento largo, así que espero que te pongas muy cómoda.

* * *

Bien, ese sería como mi epílogo I (en dado caso de necesitar otro, pues allí lo escribiría). Espero que les guste. El epílogo contempla la historia de su romance a lo largo del tiempo (lo más que pueda abarcar) y del resto de los niños. Necesito preparación (?).

Saludos y besos. Espero que les guste =).


	40. Chapter 40

__

_Epílogo I: Nuestra historia I_

_Hola Tavata, gracias por comentar. Espero te guste. Igual a ti, Sailoor mercuri o neptune. Y a todos. Besos y cariños_

_

* * *

_

Lily caminó a través de la cocina hasta rodearla y sentarse en un pequeño taburete. Su hija hizo lo mismo, mientras su madre le acariciaba el cabello y sonreía. La historia de su pasado. ¿Cómo olvidarla?

"Creceré cuando tú crezcas y así podremos salir juntos. ¿Qué te parece?"

Ginny miraba a Lily, mientras permanecía sentada en el salón de la madriguera. Eran casi las once de la noche y ella, permanecía en el suelo. Dibujaba, coloreaba. Tenía un enorme y hermoso dibujo, entre sus manos.

- Es hora de dormir, cariño. Deja los colores y las pinturas, yo puedo recogerlos.

- No, mami. mañana viene Sevie y quiero terminar el dibujo. ¿Y a qué hora me levantaré a terminarlo, mami?

- Una niña como tú, tiene que dormir para estar descansada. Además recuerda que el medimago te lo recetó y no querrás desobedecerlo y que Severus se preocupe ¿o sí?

- ¡No mami!

Le acarició el rostro y acomodó su cabello, mientras Lily se ponía las pijamas. Miró con una sonrisa, como su esposo y sus hijos, preparaban todo para el campamento en el patio trasero. Otra de esas fiestas familiares, que tenían como premisa. Casi siempre, a finales de cada año escolar. James ya tenía doce años. Albus también.

Lily se arrojó en su cama, en la litera inferior. Albus comenzaba a subir las escaleras, mientras su madre la cobijaba.

- ¡Ya no puedo esperar hasta mañana y ver a Sevie, mami!

- Tranquila, duerme bien. El tiempo no irá más rápido.

- ¡Vamos a jugar mucho!- dijo Albus, mientras miraba hacia su madre y su hermana.

- ¡Y vamos a mirar animales!

Ginny sonrió, besando sus cabezas y levantándose. Apagó las luces y caminó hacia su esposo, mientras organizaba el día de camping.

Resultaba muy divertido para los niños, aunque estuvieran en el patio trasero.

Al amanecer, Lily era la primera en despertarse. Solo podía verse una pequeña mota rosada, mientras intentaba ayudar a su padre con los preparativos. Ya habían montado las tiendas y las mesas para la comida. Hermione y Draco no tardaron en aparecer. Tampoco Scorpius y Snape.

- ¡Traje ensalada de papas y coles, tía Ginny!- dijo Scorpius mientras la colocaba en la mesa- mamá y yo la hicimos con mi hermano. Papá hizo el pavo.

- Estupendo- dijo Ginny, mientras saludaba.- por cierto, profesor Snape, Lily está en su habitación. Puede subir a verla.

Snape asintió y caminó hacia las escaleras. Mientras subía, escuchó sonidos fuertes y aceleró el paso. Era Lily estaba recogiendo una enorme caja de colores. Mientras recogía, Severus se inclinó y colocó un par de colores, dentro de la caja. Lily alzó la cabeza y al verlo, brincó sobre su regazo.

- ¡Sevie! ¡Hola! Mira, te hice un dibujo. ¡Un gran y enorme dibujo! Papá puso muchas cintas, para que el papel se mantuviera unido. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Y qué dibujaste?

- Tú, yo...grandes ¡Grandes y juntos! Nuestra gran boda...Sevie.

¿Boda? Sonrió y miró, mientras ella permanecía expectante y deseaba saber, qué pensaba de su dibujo.

Era sin duda, un dibujo muy hermoso.

- Está muy hermoso, Lily. Pero ¿cómo lo doblamos?

- Papi lo doblará mágicamente.- antes de que pudiera hablar, sintió que halaban su mano y que corría una vez más, escaleras abajo. Rose y Charlotte ya estaban allí y hablaban entre sí.

- Cuando yo sea mayor Sevie y nos casemos, ellas van a ser mis damas de honor. Mami dijo que eran muy importantes, en una boda. Y Scor será el padrino.

Se encogió de hombros y miró a Scorpius que hacía lo mismo. Lily había salido corriendo de la madriguera, mientras su padre continuaba armando las tiendas para dormir en el patio. Estaba emocionada, mirando las luces nocturnas que su padre había improvisado. Estrellas y lunas, por si les causaba miedo dormir en la oscuridad.

Esa tarde, la fiesta ya había comenzado y era muy normal, que James y Snape se retaran en algún juego.

- ¡Mi hermano le ganará a tu hermano!- dijo Scorpius a Albus y el jovencito negó con la cabeza.

- Él es muy bueno en el futbol. Le pudo haber ganado una vez, pero no esta. Ha estado practicando.

Pero no sucedía. Por primera vez, Snape se destacaba en muchas cosas más, que el propio James Sirius Potter. Pero el chico había aprendido a aceptar los errores. Hermione los miraba jugar, mientras su pequeña hija de dos años, parecía interesada en el asunto.

- No, cariño. Tú eres muy pequeña para esos juegos. Te podrían lastimar. Rose y Charlotte pueden jugar conmigo.

- Sevie es lindo- dijo Charlotte y Lily asintió con vehemencia. Snape trataba de no escucharla.

- Niñas.- dijo Albus- siempre se fijan la apariencia.

- Y Albus me parece muy lindo también- dijo Rose y el joven, ladeó la cabeza para mirarla. Snape sonrió suavemente.

- ¿Qué dices ahora?

El almuerzo estaba animado, como siempre. La hermana de Scorpius, trataba de jugar con la ensalada, mientras que Snape nuevamente le limpiaba el rostro a Lily. Adoraba comer con los dedos y lo hacía cuando su madre se descuidaba. Scorpius también.

- ¡Hora de asar malvaviscos y contar historias!- dijo Hermione y Lily sonrió, tomó el enorme paquete de malvaviscos y suspiró, mirando a Snape.

- Sevie...toma. Este será tu asador. Es un largo palo de madera. Tomas el malvavisco y lo insertas en la punta. Lo acercas a la llama y esperas a que se dore ligeramente. Y te ¡lo comes!

Sonrió al mirarla. Acercaba el palo de madera con mucho cuidado y en cuanto tomaba color, lo soplaba cuidadosamente.

- ¡Inténtalo, Sevie!

Por primera vez, había dorado un malvavisco. Frente a una fogata. Escuchaban una historia del gran Harry Potter. Lily y Scorpius estaban muy interesados y no querían que Harry se detuviera.

Ya él sabía todas esas historias. Aunque había mucho en los detalles, que desconocía.

- ¿Y cómo conseguiste atraparlo, papi?

- Digamos que fue un poco de suerte y ayuda de la tía Hermione y del tío Ron.

- ¡Vaya trabajo!- dijo Ron con un suspiro suave- ¡fue como escapar de los brazos de esa enorme planta en el primer curso!

- Ramas- le corrijió Hermione y Ron la ignoró olímpicamente.

Lily permaneció sentada en el suelo, mirando las llamas de aquella fogata. Con mucha felicidad, la sra. Weasley había colocado un viejo tocadisco y le había dado tres toques con su varita. Una suave música, había comenzado y muy pronto ella y Arthur, se habían dispuesto a bailar.

Los adultos les siguieron y Lily sonrió, mirando a Snape.

- ¿Bailamos, Sevie?

Muy pronto estaban bailando. Con sus pies sobre los de Snape, ya que era considerablemente más alto que ella. Draco y Hermione habían comenzado a bailar también.

- Querida señora Malfoy.

- ¿Sí, señor Malfoy?

- Se acerca nuestro aniversario y pensaba en algo especial. ¿Qué tal si le dejamos los niños a mamá y viajamos por unos días?

- ¡Scorpius lo odiaría!

- Creo que él lo entendería. Además, tengo mucho tiempo sin estar a solas con mi esposa.

Hermione sonrió y asintió, mientras Draco depositaba suaves besos en su cuello. Inspiró y lo miró.

- Tranquilo, que compartiremos una tienda con niños. No querrás ponerte en esas ¿o sí?

Severus se detuvo, mientras Lily tenía sus ojos cerrados y tarareaba la canción. Continuó girando y abrió los ojos, alzando las manos. Severus aplaudió, mientras ella daba las gracias.

- ¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Ha sido todo un placer!

- ¡Mira, Hermano. Una estrella fugaz!- gritó Scorpius y Draco alzó la cabeza para mirarla- ¡pediré un deseo!

Los niños cerraron los ojos y Lily abrió uno de los suyos, para mirar a Snape.

- ¡Pide un deseo, Sevie! Pide un deseo.

- Mi deseo, ya se ha cumplido.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es? ¡Dime cuál es!

- Volver a verla y tenerte a mi lado, para siempre. Al igual que a Scorpius y al resto de la familia.

- ¿Sí? ¡Ves a mi abuelita Lily y me ves a mí!

Draco sonrió y Scorpius soltó un gemido de exclamación.

- ¡Yo había deseado lo mismo!

Mucho más tarde, los niños estaban en la tienda. Lily cabeceaba en su saco de dormir, mientras intentaban mantenerse despiertos el mayor tiempo posible. Solo Snape podía, sin cansarse. Incluso James, ahogaba un bostezo y miraba a su cama, con un gesto de cariño.

- ¡Sevie, cuéntame otro cuento!

- ¿Qué cuento te puedo contar? ¿Quieres escuchar el cuento de tu abuela, cuando salía con tu abuelo?

Eso lo recordaba perfectamente.

Lily asintió y muy pronto escuchó la historia. Reía mientras Snape le contaba las torpezas de James Potter y la poca paciencia de Lily Evans Potter. Al finalizar la historia, Lily se acomodó en su bolsa para dormir y Snape, hizo lo mismo. Ambos miraron el tejado de la tienda. Las estrellas.

- Hora de dormir- dijo Ginny afuera de las tiendas- fuera luces. ¡Buenas noches!

- Sevie...tengo mucho miedo. ¿Y si un animal viene a comernos?

- No creo que algún animal quiera comerse a una niña tan dulce como tú. Quizá al resto de nosotros.

- ¡No digas eso, Sevie!

Intentaban dormir o al menos Lily. Mantenía las cobijas hasta su cuello y miraba a su alrededor. Cualquier sonido, lograba asustarla. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape, que dormía dándole la espalda. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y lo llamó con urgencia. Snape despertó confundido y se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Qué sucede, Lily?

- ¡Sevie, tengo mucho miedo! Oigo muchos ruidos. ¿Y si hay fantasmas?

- No hay fantasmas aquí, Lily. Además, yo voy a protegerte. No creo que quieran vérselas conmigo. Estarás bien.

- ¡No quiero dormir, Sevie!

- Tienes que dormir, Lily. ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta? Aunque hace un poco de frío, podemos caminar un rato.

- Buscaré mi suéter, Sevie.

Y pronto estaba fuera de la tienda, con una pequeña mota rosada. Una pijama con ositos y cabello rojizo, bajo un enorme suéter y una bufanda. Miró el cielo, despejado y se preguntó cuántas veces lo había visto.

- Sevie...¿cuándo vamos a crecer?- dijo ella, mientras pateaba una pequeña roca.- ¡Quiero ser tu novia!

Nunca había oído expresión así. Suspiró y sonrió, mientras miraba el cielo y se encogía de hombros.

- Te propongo un trato. Cada tres años que cumplas, yo creceré un año. Así no estaremos tan distantes y podremos comenzar a salir. ¿Qué te parece? De todas formas, ya tienes nueve y pronto tendrás diez. A los once, yo tendré catorce años.

- Ayer le dije a papi, que pensaba salir contigo cuando tuviera edad. Primero se rió y lo miré muy feo. Me dijo que tendría una seria charla contigo, porque yo era su princesa. Su ser más preciado, luego de mami y mis hermanos. Entonces... ¡papi dirá que no puedo!

- Al final, esa será tu decisión. No suya.- dijo Snape y Lily sonrió. Aún le encantaba retar a su viejo estudiante. Y él no le daría órdenes para hacer su vida como quisiera. Con Lily por supuesto.

- ¡Es verdad, Sevie! Yo ya lo decidí y es mi problema.

Le iba a dar un dolor de cabeza a sus padres, muy pronto. Se detuvieron frente al lago, mientras la luna iluminaba el centro.

- ¿Crees que esos hombres malos regresen por Scor y su hermanita?

- No lo creo, Lily. Porque estaremos allí para detenerlo.

- Pero no quiero que al tío Draco o a la tía mione, les pase algo. Ni a ti, ni a papá.

- Estaremos bien, siempre y cuando estemos coordinados. Trabajemos juntos. Hemos estado juntos todos estos días. ¿No es así?

- ¡Sí!

Severus ladeó la cabeza y miró las tiendas, ya era momento de regresar. Inspiró y mientras Lily miraba el cielo, tomó su mano y la contempló en silencio. Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

- ¿Hora de volver? Tenemos que dormir un poco o mañana te levantarás tarde, para los juegos.

- ¡Sí!

Caminó de regreso, preguntándose cómo vencería a Lord Voldemort, sin herirse o perder a sus seres queridos. Al regresar a la tienda, colocó su bolsa de dormir, junto a Lily. Ya estaba muy cansada y el sonido del viento y las hojas, dejaron de importarle. Sintió su cabeza sobre su pecho y supuso que podría volver a dormir. Que habría paz en su hogar.

Hogar de corazón y de alma.

El amanecer jamás había sido tan placentero.

- ¡Hora de desayunar!- había dicho Ron y miró a su alrededor- ¿Dónde están Lily y Snape?

- Siguen dormidos en la tienda- dijo Rose- creo que anoche se quedaron conversando, creí haberles escuchado.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, Severus se encontró con un sol radiante y un cielo despejado. Miró hacia abajo, Lily continuaba dormida y parecía que no despertaría.

Pero se equivocaba.

- Sevie, tuve un sueño raro.

- ¿Qué soñaste?

- Que te lastimaban otra vez. ¿De verdad tienes que pelear con ellos? Yo no quiero que vayas. ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?

- Porque de mí dependen Scorpius y su hermana. Entre muchas otras cosas. ¿No quieres que ellos estén felices, sanos y salvos?

- ¡No me preguntes eso, Sevie!- dijo, mientras se sentaba y se cruzaba de brazos. Severus hizo lo mismo. Se sentó y la contempló.

- Volveré a tu lado, te lo prometo. Sano y salvo.

Hermione abría la tienda en ese momento. Sonrió al verlos despiertos.

- Vaya vaya. A algunos se les han pegado las cobijas. ¡A desayunar o se enfriará!

- ¿Qué hay de desayuno, tía Mione?

- Huevos, tocino y tostadas.

- ¡Tocino! Me encanta el tocino. ¡Vamos, Sevie!

La miró correr hacia Hermione y se levantó lentamente. Caminó hacia Draco y suspiró ligeramente.

- Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Draco. Con respecto al señor tenebroso. Tu hijo ya casi está en edad de ser "admitido".

"Volveré a tu lado, te lo prometo. Sano y salvo"

Lily miraba el cielo lluvioso, mientras Hermione estaba sentada a su lado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto a Snape, ni ella a Draco. Su aniversario se había pospuesto, pero ella tenía otras cosas en las qué pensar.

- ¿Crees que el tío Draco esté bien, tía Mione?

- Creo que sí, Lily. Además, está con Severus. Ambos tienen herramientas que podrían serles de utilidad.

- Yo quiero que Scorpius no sea llevado con esos hombres malos. Quiero que sea feliz con su hermanita.

- Y lo será, muy pronto. Sé que Draco nos traerá buenas noticias.

Ambas escucharon un ligero "plop" y ladearon la cabeza hacia el salón. Snape estaba allí y Draco de igual forma. Lily se bajó del sofá y corrió hasta sus brazos. Lo miró. Parecía que todo estaba bien.

- ¿Qué ha dicho ese hombre, Draco?

Draco inspiró, sentándose en el sofá y Lily lo contempló, mientras Severus cuidadosamente, tomaba su mano.

- No le interesamos, sencillamente. Dice que somos una familia detestable y que debería matarnos. Pero estaremos bien, siempre y cuando no le demos motivos para que lo haga. Parece que aún me tiene estima, por ser hijo del gran Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione no dijo nada, se había quedado en silencio y con el corazón en los labios. Simplemente lo abrazó imperiosamente y sollozó en silencio. Su hijo parecía haberse salvado.

- Gracias al cielo.

- Todos tus miedos, se acaban de extinguir con una sola palabra. "Asquerosos" "Sangres sucias" Traidores a la sangre.

- No importa. Mis hijos están a salvo- dijo, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las manos- y Severus también.

Lily sonrió, llena de felicidad. Miró a Draco.

- Si ese tal yo no se qué, no fuera tan malo, podría comer helados con nosotros. Es que no tiene una familia, como la que tiene Sevie. Por eso está triste. Pero todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. ¿No, tío Draco?

Hermione sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

- A veces sí. A veces no, Lily.

Severus tenía una grande y valiosa segunda oportunidad, de reivindicarse con Lily Evans Potter. Pero no, ella no era ni remotamente igual a su abuela. Ella era tan distinta. Draco rio ante la expresión de Lily.

Todos tenían un derecho a ser felices. Ese era un deber.

- ¡Cumpliste tu promesa, Sevie!

- ¿Cuál?

- Volviste sano y salvo. ¡Te quiero mucho y jamás me separaré de ti! ¡Te lo prometo! Y lo cumpliré, Sevie.

"Te lo prometo y cumpliré"


	41. Chapter 41

****

_Epílogo II: Nuestra historia II_

_Tengo mucho epílogo por subir U_U, pero aquí vamos. Espero les guste._

**_

* * *

_**

___"Te lo prometo y cumpliré"_

Severus permanecía sentado en el sofá de la madriguera, mientras Hermione caminaba de un lado al otro. Era un momento muy importante. Lily había sufrido otra recaída y necesitaba saber si estaba bien. La recaída más grande que jamás le habían visto. Había durado días, en terapia intensiva.

Snape no diría nada. Solo esperaría.

- ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?- dijo Hermione, luego de unos minutos. Sentándose a su lado. Severus respiró suavemente y giró su rostro para mirarla.

- Me lo prometió, Granger. Me prometió que no se iría. Para siempre. Por eso creo que cumplirá su promesa.

Hermione sonrió e inspiró fuertemente. Tenía que aprender a ser paciente. A creer, como Snape creía en ella.

Antes de sentir que sus fuerzas la abandonaban nuevamente, escuchó un "plop" y alzó la mirada. Era Harry y parecía...

Parecía feliz.

- Hermione, profesor Snape. Pueden ir a ver a LIly, ha despertado finalmente y pide enfáticamente que lleve a "Sevie".

Caminar nuevamente dentro de esa ala de San Mungo, ya no le causaba miedo. Hermione abrió la puerta y miró dentro. había mucho que ver. Globos, flores y juguetes. Lily estaba despierta. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos, pero no dejaba de sonreír y no se le escapó que su sonrisa aumentó, cuando ella y Snape, entraron en la habitación.

- ¡Sevie! Tía Mione.

- Hola, Lily. Bienvenida. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¡Mucho mejor!- dijo, mientras alzaba los brazos y tosía un poco- mami dice que me porté muy bien.

- Así es- dijo Ginny mientras traía entre sus manos, un poco de comida. Lily miró el menú, mientras su madre colocaba la bandeja sobre sus pies y tomaba la cucharilla- Muy bien, a comer.

- Sevgie te extragñe mugcho- dijo, mientras masticaba- Mami dijo que esos globos y ese enorme conejo de chocolate, los trajiste tú.

Asintió, mientras Lily se inclinaba para tomar aquel conejo que se mantenía quieto en la mesa y al verla, había movido la nariz. Sonrió moviendo uno de sus dedos para tocarla. El conejo movió la cabeza y brincó de su regazo, hasta la punta de la cama y se echó allí.

- ¡Es tan lindo! Gracias, Sevie.

Luego del almuerzo, se había quedado solo. Mirándola. Tenía el conejo entre sus manos y parecían haberse hecho amigos. Sacó su varita y suspiró, sentándose a un lado de ella. La miró, mientras dudaba si comérselo o si dejarlo en su estado natural. Colocó su varita sobre su cabeza dulce y le dio un suave toque. De pronto, aquel animal de envoltorio, se había convertido en uno real. Un pequeño conejo de unos pocos meses.

Lily había chillado de emoción y lo sostenía contra su pecho.

- ¡Mira, Sevie! Es de verdad. ¡Tengo un conejo de verdad!

- Es tu regalo, por haber cumplido tu promesa.

Lily alzó la cabeza, mientras acariciaba al conejo negro. Era lo único que había aprendido de Minerva. Transformar cosas. El resto, lo daba como innecesario. Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué promesa?

- Aquella de jamás separarte de nuestro lado, Lily.

- ¡Oh, es cierto! Cumplí...¡cumplí! Y ahora le diré a mami, que tengo un conejo. Aunque no...ella no me dejará tenerlo.

- Yo lo cuidaré, por ti.

- Sevie... ¿irás a Hogwarts con mis hermanitos? Tienes la edad para asistir. ¿Por qué no vas?

- Ya pasé por todo eso, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Cuánta edad tenías, Sevie?

- Treinta y ocho.

- ¡Eres como mi papi! Adulto.

Ir nuevamente a Hogwarts, habría sido en cierta forma...divertido. Tenía mucha más experiencia que el resto de los niños y podría vencerlos en muchas formas diversas. Pero no necesitaba de eso. Necesitaba quedarse, cuidar de la única persona que se sentiría sola, de estarlo.

Lily.

Hermione y Draco se habían ido de luna de miel. Scorpius y su hermana, se quedaban junto a Narcisa. Sin embargo, la única que se quedaba era la pequeña. Scorpius seguía en Hogwarts. Muchas postales recibía, de su hermano menor.

_"Estábamos jugando Quidditch y entonces...James se cayó de la escoba. Creo que tragó algo de lodo. Aunque no sabría decirte. Se veía como verde._

_Cariños, Scor"_

- Pobre James, espero que no se haya puesto mal- dijo Lily, sentada en un pequeño taburete. Sus osos de felpa y diversos animales, estaban congregados alrededor de una pequeña mesa de té. Severus también.- ¿Más té señor Tommy?

- Creo que le agradaría- dijo Snape. Desde que recordaba, Lily le había regalado ese oso de felpa, si se curaba. Y lo conservaba. Aún.

- ¡Hora de las galletas! Mami ¡mis galletas!

- En un momento, cariño. Se están enfriando.

Lily sonrió, mientras servía las últimas gotas de té, dentro de las tazas de Snape y de su compañero Tommy. Mientras bebía su última taza, miró a Snape y suspiró incómoda.

- Sevie ¿cuándo es bueno, besar a la gente?

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ginny subía las escaleras y escuchó con atención, mientras Lily argumentaba su pregunta.

- Papá siempre va besando a mamá por todas partes y un día que los miré, me dijo: Porque amo a tu madre. Porque la quiero mucho. ¡Y yo te quiero mucho, Sevie! Pero papá no me dejaría darte besos.

Se vería un poco extraño, tal vez. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Lily esperaba una respuesta a su predicamento.

- Son adultos. Es normal esas demostraciones de afecto. A tu edad, supongo pensarán en niños de tu misma edad.

- Pero yo no quiero a otros niños. Yo te quiero a ti.

Ginny quiso reír, pero se cubrió la boca con la otra mano, mientras sostenía las galletas. Llamó a la puerta y Lily alzó la cabeza.

- ¡Galletas!

- Recién hechas.

- Pero creo que nos acabamos el té, mami.

- Ven conmigo, llenaré tu tetera.

Asintió y se levantó del taburete, tomando su tetera de porcelana. Antes de salir y sin que su madre se percatara de ello, se inclinó junto a Snape y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

_"¡Y yo te quiero mucho, Sevie! Pero papá no me dejaría darte besos."_

Draco sonreía suavemente, mientras Hermione ahogaba un bostezo en la cama y lo miraba con una expresión de felicidad.

Todo había terminado bien.

- Entonces, todo termina bastante bien- dijo ella, mientras Draco asentía. Acostándose a su lado y soplando la vela que tenía sobre la cómoda, en aquellas vacaciones.

- Cierto. El profesor por fin puede descansar y Lily, bueno...es un caso aparte. Aunque ultimadamente siento, que nos desconocemos. Que deberíamos conocernos un poco mejor. Hablo de ti y de mí, por supuesto.

Hermione asintió, enrrollándose en una masa de cobijas y dedos. Los de su marido, por supuesto.

- ¿Qué sugiere el señor Malfoy, para entrar en calor?

- Pues te recomendaría una charla, pero prefiero pasar al paso dos. Prefiero entrar en calor de la forma antigua.

Hermione sonrió, mientras Draco se movía en la cama hasta posicionarse sobre su cuerpo. Acarició su cabello con suavidad.

- ¿Sabes algo, Draco? Scorpius amaría tener otro hermano u hermana.

- Para evitar eso, nos cuidamos. ¿No es cierto?

- Puede ser, puede que no...- dijo ella y Draco la miró en silencio.

- ¿Hermione?

- Está bien. Sí me estoy cuidando, señor preocupado.

- No quiero competir contra los Weasley.

Severus permanecía sentado nuevamente en el sofá, mientras Harry caminaba de un lado al otro. Se sentía como un idiota, mientras esperaba por sus palabras. Hablarían algo muy importante con respecto a Lily Luna Potter.

- Entonces, planifica salir con mi hija. Cuando tenga la edad.

- Pues sí, Potter.

- Crecerá un año, cada tres años que ella crezca. Y no podrá hacer nada más que jugar con ella, hasta que tenga diecisiete.

Lily los miraba desde la cocina, junto a su madre. Abrazaba a su oso Tommy, mientras esperaba. Su papá tenía que dejarla salir con ella.

- Por ahora solo pueden comer helados, dulces y caminar. Permito que tome su mano. Pero no permito besos.

Snape ladeó la cabeza hacia Lily en la cocina. Si ella quería que lo hiciera, soportaría tal tontería.

- No hay problema, Potter. Voy a cuidar a su hija, no tendrá nada de qué preocuparse.

- Nada de dormirse hasta tarde y siempre, las comidas primero. Antes de los dulces y todo lo demás. ¿Me hago entender?

Asintió con tedio y Harry hizo lo mismo. Lily sonrió, brincando en la cocina.

- Muy bien. Los quiero aquí a las seis en punto. Y si van a salir, pues primero tendrán que pedirme permiso.

Snape se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta donde Lily se encontraba. Ella lo miró en silencio. Sonrió tiempo después.

- Listo. Ya puedo ser tu "novio".

- ¡Papá! ¿Qué te dijo que te dijo?- dijo ella, corriendo hacia su padre y deteniéndose frente a él.

- Sé que pronto cumplirás doce, así que tendremos que celebrar sus catorce años también.

_"Sé que pronto crecerás"_

- ¡Ya sé qué quiero de regalo de cumpleaños, mamá!- dijo Lily y Ginny la miró, mientras pensaba- ¡quiero una capa nueva! Brillante. Esas de la tienda de Madame Malkin. Negra con brillantes estrellas rojas.

- Quizá te la regale tu padre. Si insistes. ¿Qué le regalarás a Severus?

- Le regalaré una nueva. Negra porque le gusta el color. Pero le regalaré una nueva. O quizá le regale...

Severus permanecía sentado en la cocina, mirando el imponente pastizal. Con una sonrisa suave, Hermione se detenía junto a él y suspiraba suavemente.

- Sé que es su cumpleaños y no debería preguntárselo, pero me encantaría saber qué tipo de regalo le gustaría recibir. De nuestra parte, por supuesto. Sé que Scorpius ha estado trabajando en el suyo, en secreto. Sin embargo nosotros...

- Ya su regalo lo he recibido años atrás.- dijo y Hermione parpadeó confundida- Usted, Draco y Potter. Weasley...su familia. Todos ustedes me dieron un motivo para vivir. Supongo paga las deudas que las cosas materiales intentan y no consiguen satisfacer.

- Y aún así, ansío poder regalarle algo más. Creo que tengo algo que podría gustarle.

Severus permaneció en la cocina, mientras Hermione caminaba hacia el salón y regresaba con algo entre sus manos. Suspiró y la miró. Conocía la letra con la que aquella carta, estaba hecha.

- Harry la encontró hace poco. Pese a su emoción por abrirla, creyó que usted preferiría leerla. Está dirigida a usted y pues, respetamos la privacidad.

Era Lily. Una carta en su nombre.

_"Querido Severus:_

_No sabes lo emocionada que estoy por partir a Hogwarts, otra vez. He oído que tus padres continúan peleándose y con más razón, quisiera regresar e ir a verte. Creo que Petunia aún no supera que hayamos descubierto que quería ir con nosotros a Hogwarts. A veces me siento mal por ella y creo que piensa, que mis padres me prestan más atención por ser bruja. Aunque ultimadamente, ella tiene una necesidad de ti...muy grande. ¿Estaría enamorada? Son cosas mías, no me prestes atención. Espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto. Con muchas ansias, espero el viaje en tren. _

_Siempre tu amiga._

_Con amor..._

_Lily"_

Claro que siempre habían sido amigos. Incluso con la nueva y mejorada Lily. La pequeña y dulce Lily Luna Potter. Era como volver a empezar.

Pero en ese momento, no se iba a equivocar.

- ¿Severus? ¡Ah aquí estás! Qué bueno que te encuentro- era Lily. La miró con curiosidad, mientras tomaba su mano. Apenas pudo dejar el sobre y la carta, en la mesa. Hermione miró por encima.

Sí. Siempre serían amigos.

- ¿A dónde vamos, Lily?

- Espera... quiero enseñarte uno de tus regalos de cumpleaños.

Subió las escaleras detrás de ella y la contempló, mientras miraba a todas partes y se encerraba en la habitación. Se preguntó qué iba a suceder, aunque comenzaba a resultar muy obvio.

- ¡Esto me apena mucho!- dijo mientras Snape esperaba- pero ya casi tengo doce y tú catorce. Entonces creo que a papá no le molestará que lo haga.

- ¿Hacer qué, Lily?

- ¿No te reirás?

- No, no me reiré. Pero ¿qué vas a hacer? Créeme que no tengo deseos de tener problemas con Potter porque...

Guardó silencio, lo estaban besando. Intentó decir algo, pero continuaban besándolo y pudo admitir que eso había acabado con todos sus pensamientos, de un solo disparo. Cerró los ojos a último minuto.

Besar de esa forma, nunca. Haber sido besado de esa forma, antes, tampoco. Respiró y al abrir los ojos, descubrió que lo miraban con una sonrisa y las mejillas coloreadas de un delicado carmín.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Sevie. Papá pensaba regalarte otra cosa, pero creo que este no se puede encontrar en tiendas. Mamá dijo que a veces un beso vale más que palabras o cosas. ¿Qué crees que te dice mi beso, Sevie?

Su mente estaba en blanco. ¿Qué le podía estar diciendo? Trató de adivinar.

- Que tú me quieres.- se sintió abochornado, diciéndolo y Lily asintió con fuerza.

- Sí. Que te quiero mucho.

Volvió a respirar y cayó en cuenta de que estaba en el mundo aún y con los pies sobre la tierra.

- Yo también te quiero, Lily.

El cumpleaños de Lily, había sido el más especial que habían preparado. Doce años. ya estaba en segundo año de Hogwarts y él, había accedido volver con ella a la escuela. A sus catorce años de edad, estaba nuevamente en Slytherin. Como un estudiante.

Era como volver a empezar la amistad con su abuela, pero a un nivel mucho mayor.

A donde ella iba, estaba él. Aunque él así no lo deseara. Por Lily, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

- Gusto en verte una vez más, Severus- dijo Albus, durante la cena de bienvenida, luego de las vacaciones.

- Si vas a burlarte, Albus...

- Al contrario. Voy a decirte lo feliz que me siento de que todo terminara como debía ser. Como esperaba que fuera. Y por como veo, no soy el único que piensa eso.

A Minerva también le parecía agradable, volver a verlo. Pero solo Lily corría desde las mesas del comedor, para abrazarlo.

Con ello la frontera, la brecha entre Slytherins y Gryffindors, estaba rota. Y eso no importaba. Relacionarse con ellos, ya no importaba.

- ¡Hermano! Vamos a practicar Quiddicth. ¿Vienes?- escuchó a un lado y asintió sin decir nada más- las chicas nos animarán.

- Yo voy a estar allí, Sevie. Apoyándote.

_"Yo voy a estar allí, para apoyarte"_


	42. Chapter 42

****

_Epílogo III: Nuestra historia III  
_

_

* * *

_

___"Siempre estaré allí para apoyarlo"_

James miraba a Lily, mientras se acomodaba su largo vestido color crema y con rosas rojas en los brazos y en la falda. Con un suspiro suave, miraba las joyas que había dispuesto sobre su cuello. un pequeño prendedor en el centro del vestido y unos hermosos zarcillos, brillantes.

- No puedo creer que hayas decidido asistir al baile, con alguien como Snape Si es mucho mayor que tú.

Lily sonrió frente al espejo y negó con la cabeza.

- No me importa y de ahora en más, lo llamarás..."novio de mi hermana". No más Severus Snape.

James hizo una mueca de asco, mientras Lily bajaba las escaleras de la torre. Se detuvo al final de ellas, cuando se encontró con su madre y su padre. Ginny caminó hasta ella y con una sonrisa, ya había comenzado a acomodar su peinado de nuevo. Su vestido de igual forma.

- Sí que te has tardado, cariño. Severus ya te espera a las puertas del gran comedor. Y no está vestido como siempre, al contrario. No lleva algo negro, bueno sí, pero en este caso es tan diferente, que te sorprenderías. Será mejor que te apresures o creerá que lo dejarás plantado.

- Se trataba de James y sus estúpidas críticas y...¡debo irme!

Corrió a todo lo que sus zapatos de tacón daban. Con una sonrisa, se detuvo a las puertas del gran comedor. Estaba allí, detenido y mirando hacia adentro. También tenía un corbatín bajo el cuello blanco de su camisa y su madre tenía razón. Se veía distinto. Se miraba las mangas de la túnica y parecía algo nervioso. Seguramente creía que ella se había arrepentido y no bajaría. Quizá creía que ella había encontrado una pareja mejor que él. Le recordaba tanto a su abuela.

Pero no. Ella era distinta.

Lo miró mientras comenzaba a darse la vuelta y pensaba caminar hacia el pasillo. Se detuvo al verla. Parada frente a él y con una sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes brillaban bajo la luz del castillo.

- Hola, Severus.

- Lily...creí que... bueno, podías estar en problemas y...

Lily negó con la cabeza y miró hacia adentro. La fiesta parecía muy animada. Con una sonrisa, tomó la mano de Snape y corrió hacia adentro. Eso siempre sucedía, nunca podía entender qué lo llevaba. Solo una mota de cabello rojo, que iba delante de él.

Al entrar, se detuvieron en el centro de la pista de baile. El resto de los adultos y estudiantes, hacían su entrada en el comedor. Hermione trataba de atar en la cabeza de Rose, un enorme lazo rojo, mientras su novio esperaba pacientemente. Su hija intentaba seguir el compás de la música y a Scorpius, que charlaba con una chica. Charlotte sostenía la mano de un joven alto y de facciones perfiladas, que en cuanto ella lo miraba, desviaba la vista y trataba de fingir que miraba hacia otra dirección. Con una sonrisa suave, Ginny miraba a sus hijos.

Ya estaban en la etapa de independizarse. De tener novios y novias, y de enamorarse. Al igual que Scorpius, que parecía tener problemas con las chicas. La mayoría lo había invitado al baile.

- Es idéntico a mí, por eso las chicas lo persiguen- dijo Draco y Ron soltó un bufido.

- Iba a decir feo, pero menos mal salió a Hermione. Igual que tu hija.

- ¿Qué has dicho, Weasley?

Hermione se echó a reír y antes de decir algo, Draco la había mirado de mala gana. Quiso defenderse, pero Ginny señaló la pista de baile. Ginny y Snape bailaban muy cercanos. Lily parecía guiar su baile. Había estado practicando toda la semana, puesto que ya sabía que Snape había bailado antes y no quería desmerecer en la oportnidad de estar con él y ser una buena pareja.

- Severus...

- ¿Mmm?

- Feliz navidad.

Se separó de ella y la contempló, mientras ella sonreía. Sus rostros estaban muy cercas y ya sabía lo que pensaba hacer y jamás había tenido la fuerza para detener la sensación que se generaba en lo más profundo de su pecho.

La besó sin contemplaciones y se percató de que parte del mundo, podía irse al caño, si podía permanecer allí. A su lado.

- ¿Les importa si nos unimos?- escucharon a un lado, en cuanto se separaron y Lily ladeó la cabeza para mirar. Estaba sonrojada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Eh... no, no... pueden.

- Nosotros también nos unimos- dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa.

Muy pronto la familia, bailaba muy cerca de ellos dos. Severus miró al resto y esa expresión que adoptaba cuando estaba rodeado y sin salida, le hacía mucha gracia a Lily.

- Muchos expectadores.

- Sí, Sevie. Así es. ¿Qué quieres hacer al respecto?

- Pues no lo sé. Supongo que huír del baile en frente de todos, se vería poco apropiado puesto que...

Dejó de hablar. Nuevamente sentía que una mano lo halaba con fuerza, fuera de los pasillos y lejos de los estudiantes. Siempre ocurriría. Siempre iría detrás de ella.

Estaban en un lugar que conocía muy bien. En un lugar donde había reprendido a muchos estudiantes, que querían lo mismo que ella. Privacidad. Sintió que sostuvieron sus manos y que comenzaba a bailar de nuevo. Aún podía oír las tonadas de la música, por los pasillos.

Bailaban, mientras ella se reía. Bailaron unos minutos, hasta que él resbaló torpemente y la pisó sin quererlo. Alzó la mirada, mientras ella sonreía divertida.

- Lo siento Lily, yo...

Dejó de hablar, habían vuelto a besarlo. Suspiró, mirándola mientras estaba sentada en la fuente. Mientras sonreía como una tonta. Continuó inclinado sobre ella y acariciándole un mechón de su rojo cabello.

- ¿Sabes algo, Lily? Tu abuela encontraría esto, como una graciosa ironía.

- Sí. Estar saliendo con alguien con el mismo nombre e igual a ti. Debe ser muy gracioso.

- Estar comprometido con alguien como ella. Seguramente lo sería.

_"__Estar comprometido con alguien como ella. Seguramente lo sería"_

Se miraba frente a un enorme espejo, mientras James negaba con la cabeza una vez más. Con una sonrisa suave, Ginny colocaba un pequeño velo sobre su hija y admiraba su obra. Albus colocaba en las manos de su hermana, guantes de seda blancos. Del mismo color que su vestido y con el mismo diseño.

- No puedo creer que te vayas a casar con un hombre como él. Que es mucho mayor que tú, en cierta forma. Y que ustedes permitan algo así.

- Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, James. Sobretodo porque serán ustedes quienes guién a su hermana hacia el altar. Harry pensaba hacerlo, pero creemos que es más romántico que lo hagan ambos.

James negó con la cabeza y Lily sonrió suavemente.

- Mamá. ¿Estás segura de que todo está preparado? ¿Que no se te olvida nada?

- Sí, cariño. La tía Hermione tiene los anillos y Draco los votos. Ron debe estar con Scorpius y Snape, en la iglesia. Tu padre está en el auto. Luna ya se encargó del salón, la decoración y el pastel. Neville debería estar allí con mi madre o tal vez ya todos están en la iglesia.

Lily se dio la vuelta y suspiró, ligeramente conmocionada. Con una inspiración profunda, sostuvo las manos de su madre.

- ¿Crees que Severus quiera casarse? ¿Crees que no se arrepentirá, mamá?

- Por supuesto. Él te ama, desde la primera vez que posó sus ojos en ti. Lo sé, lo sabemos muy bien. Y tú tienes que confiar en él. Creerlo.

Asintió con una sonrisa y se dijo que Severus sería el hombre con quien contemplaría el resto de sus días.

Severus permanecía quieto en un banquillo de la iglesia, meditando. Lily... ¿podía ella darse cuenta de que en realidad había algo mucho mejor que él? ¿Que habían hombres que la merecían mucho más? ¿Darse cuenta de que sería mucho más feliz con algo que valiera la pena? ¿Que sucedería de igual forma que con su abuela, cuya amistad no podría superar al amor? Quizá solo serían amigos. Quizá ella decía amarlo porque estaba confundida. Porque era muy joven aún.

- ¡Aquí viene la novia!- la sra. Weasley había gritado y su alma había vuelto a su cuerpo. Harry, Draco y Hermione, entraban lentamente en la iglesia. Seguidos de Luna y Neville. Al fina, Lily estaba sostenida por sus dos hermanos.

Curiosa presentación.

James lo saludó extendiendo su mano, sin mucha satisfacción por el momento. Albus hizo todo lo contrario. Le abrazó como Scorpius había hecho, en el "recibidor".

- Hola, Severus. ¿Listo para casarte?

- Lily...te ves...hermosa...

- Gracias. Creo que hice lo mejor posible para parecerlo.

Caminaron hasta el altar y Lily suspiró lentamente. Severus ladeó la cabeza hacia ella y la contempló con una sonrisa. Parecía nerviosa.

- Severus, estoy tan nerviosa que creo que saldré corriendo- dijo en un susurro forzado y él volvió a sonreír en respuesta.

- Imagínate en un lugar feliz. ¿Tienes alguno?

- Sí. La casa del árbol. Donde jugábamos. Me encantaría que nuestros hijos si tenemos, jugaran dentro.

- Entonces, imagina que estamos allí. Que nos casamos en juegos y que Scorpius es el ministro. Eso funcionará.

Lily soltó una risotada y el resto la miró con sorpresa. Ella se llevó una mano a la boca y dijo un suave: _"Disculpen. Pueden proseguir"_.

Volvió a sonreír, a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, cuando Snape colocaba el anillo en su dedo. Cuando la ceremonia estaba por terminar.

- Puede besar a la novia.

¿Besar en público? Ya no importaba. Ya lo había hecho tantas veces. Lily continuaba murmurando entre sus labios.

- Estar en mi lugar feliz, estar en mi lugar feliz.

- Ya todo terminó, Lily. Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

_"Que nuestros hijos jueguen en la casa del árbol"_

James volvía a negar con la cabeza, mientras tomaba el chal de su hermana y su abrigo. Se acariciaba el vientre pronunciado y sonreía, mirándolo.

- ¿Ahora estás embarazada? No puedo creerlo. ¿Por qué estás embarazada?

- ¿Cómo que por qué estoy embarazada? Y sí, lo estoy. Es una niña. Decidí llamarla Lilyan, siguiendo la tradición. Lily Evans Potter, Lily Luna Potter y Lilyan Ginenvra Snape.

- Espera a que mamá lo sepa... creo que va a darle algo... ¡creo que...!

No continuó, su madre entraba precisamente en ese momento. La reunión familiar de navidad. Siempre resultaba muy importante y ningún miembro faltaba para ese momento del año.

- ¡Hija...has vuelto y...! ¡Oh...! ¿Estás...embarazada?

Asintió y Ginny suspiró de alegría. Harry la contempló detenidamente.

- Sí, tiene apenas cuatro meses y unos pocos días. Por supuesto, he regresado para quedarme. No tengo muchos deseos de continuar viajando, con esta criaturita.

- ¿Y ya sabes que es?

- Sí, es una niña. Pero Severus aún no lo sabe. Tuvimos que detener los planes de las vacaciones, desde que se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Me pidió que regresara, de inmediato. Y heme aquí.

- ¿Viajaste sola?- preguntó Harry con una expresión de confusión.- ¿Cómo dejó que hicieras eso?

- No papá, Victoire me acompañó. Percy estaba en el mismo destino que nosotros. De forma muy extraña y casual. Concertamos una cita y ella me acompañó. Estábamos en España y en parte de Alemania. Pero por mis problemas de corazón, me pidió que regresara. Sabe que un embarazo en mi caso, es complicado.

- ¿Te has sentido mal?- preguntó Ginny con una expresión de miedo y Lily negó con la cabeza.

- No mamá. Solo que a veces me falta el aliento, me cuesta respirar y me siento algo cansada. Pero heme aquí, para llevar mi embarazo, de la mejor forma posible.

El resto de la familia, entraba en la madriguera. Lily se convertía en el término de la conversación. Ella, miró la mesa de navidad.

- Lo extraño, pero él aún no regresará. Dice que tiene cosas que atender y que volverá muy pronto. Extrañamos a papá ¿no es cierto, Lilyan?

- ¿La llamaste, Lilyan?- preguntó Hermione, mientras sostenía a su hija entre sus piernas. Había colocado sus manos sobre su vientre y sonreía suavemente. Tenía cinco años.

- Sí. Siguiendo la tradición. Aunque en realidad, quería tener un hijo varón al que pudiera llamar: Mi pequeño Severus.

La casa entera, rió ante aquel comentario y Lily se dijo que estaba en su hogar.

_"Mi pequeño Severus"_

Lily permanecía dormida, mientras la navidad arrivaba aquel día mullido de nieve. Mientras dormía, tuvo el gracioso sueño de que alguien se subía a su cama y sostenía un paquete de regalo. Despertó cuando su sueño amenazaba con volverse realidad.

Y allí estaba. Era él, su esposo y eso hacía. Sostener un paquete de regalo.

- ¡Severus! Llegaste.

- Supuse que tenía que estar en casa, para las navidades. Aunque no suelo celebrarlas, tengo que celebrarlas con dos personas importantes.

- ¿Y qué traes aquí?

- Es un regalo, pero no puedes abrirlo aún. No hasta la cena. ¿Podrás esperar?

- ¿¡Por qué me haces esto! Sabes que amo los regalos. Pero está bien, esperaré hasta la cena y lo abriré.

- Muy bien. ¿Cómo ha estado tu salud y la del bebé?

- Pues confieso que bastante bien- dijo, mientras se bajaba de la cama y buscaba sus pantuflas. - Aunque me parece que tu "bebé", tiene una tendencia a identificarse con las mujeres de la casa.

- Bueno, si vive entre la mitad de ellas.

- No, mi amor. No lo digo por eso precisamente. Sino porque en realidad, sigue la tradición de mi familia, de repetir los nombres.

- No entiendo.

- Lily Evans Potter. Lily Luna Potter. Lilyan Ginevra Snape.

- ¿Dices...? ¿Es una...?

- Sí, Severus. Tu hijo, es una niña.

No esperaba eso. Respiró ligeramente, mientras ella sonreía. ¡Ya hasta le había puesto un nombre! Se dijo que estaba maldito y las Lily lo iban a perseguir por el resto de su vida. Sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos, mientras ella bajaba la vista hacia su vientre.

- Creo que a papá le gusta la idea de que seas otra Lily.

Bajó a cenar, con el resto de su familia. Como siempre, James retaba a Snape a cualquier cosa. Un partido de cartas. No solía jugar, pero derrotarlo era divertido. James había comenzado a salir con Rose. Parecían tener muchas cosas en común. Charlotte y Albus, de igual forma.

- Mi hermano te vencerá- dijo Scorpius, con mucha calma y James negó con la cabeza.

- Quisiera verlo intentarlo.

Lily permaneció sentada junto a sus amigas, mientras charlaban. Hablar de ropa y de cunas, no le gustaba a los hombres y en cuanto habían oído la clara mención de dichos artículos, habían comenzado a retraerse. A huír.

- Mi amor... ¿ya puedo abrir mi obsequio?

- ¿Qué?- dijo, mientras miraba sus cartas- sí, puedes abrirlo Lily. Espero que te guste. Lo encontré en Alemania, antes de regresar.

Ella caminó hasta el árbol de navidad y se sentó allí, mirando los obsequios. ¿Qué podía ser ese regalo tan especial?

No tardó en abrirlo y en maravillarse.

- Oh.. ¡cielo santo, Severus! Creo que me harás tener a la bebé a destiempo. ¡Es hermoso! El collar más hermoso que jamás vi.

Una mariquita de oro, su nombre grabado en plata.

- Tiene un pequeño biberón. ¿Dónde encontraste esto?

- Si te lo dijera, ya no sería un regalo.

_"Si te lo dijera, ya no sería un regalo"_

- Severus... no puedo decirte qué sexo es, por un pedazo de papel.

_"Podrías aunque fuera, decírmelo antes de que termine el trabajo pendiente. Regresaré, pero tus modos de torturas no me gustan. Creo que le escribiré a Lilyan, ella me lo dirá"_

- No. Tienes que venir a verlo tú mismo.

Y eso hizo. Apareció antes de la fecha tope de su trabajo como profesor de Hogwarts. Para descubrir lo que tanto su esposa quería que supiera.

- Es un varón, Severus. ¿Y sabes cómo se va a llamar?

- ¿Severus?

- No. _Mi pequeño Severus_...

* * *

Bueno, el fic se acabó. Me pondría aquí a citar a todos los que me ayudaron en el momento en el que fue creado y en el momento en que lo acabé, pero no terminaríamos nunca y tendrían que lanzarme cosas, porque me volvería cursi y aburrida.

De todas formas, quiero agradecer con mucho cariño a mi hija Paola Grigorio, que me ayudó a llegar bastante lejos con mis fics y este precisamente. A mi ñoñis hija que todo lo consigue. Gracias.

A Rose-Weasley que bueno, siempre lo leyó y la que es ahora, una gran amiga y muy muy querida. Este fic me recuerda mucho a ella y cuando lo miro, me dan ganas de hablarle.

A Gabryd mi cacho querido y adorado, porque sé cuánto le gustaba y cuánto me pedía que lo actualizara. Se le amadora muchísimo y espero que te haya gustado. Que no lo extrañes demasiado.

A Makoto Black, porque conocerla fue una gran felicidad para mí y siempre quise conocer a alguien tan importante como ella. Gran amiga, gran persona y muy buen material para PF (sí publicidad gratis O.o)

A mi estrellita que no dejó de confiar en mí y bueno, es el cariño de mi vida. A mi hija luu, que es una bendición (mari lanza muchas flores, se nota) y a la querida Soledad =D que es la madre más linda que tengo. Como lo es Sandy Yalek, buenísima moderadora y muy especial. A Cristysaenz, a Xiomara, a LisaCuddy. A Princess_malfoy, Jokaan (siempre me lío escribiendo tu nick jeje). A todos aquellos que me leyeron y les gustó este fic.

A Tavata y a sailoor mercuri o neptune. A Lena Hale Black...a todos mis lectores que lo amaron y lo odiaron.

Terminado y bien, hasta otro momento. Besos y cariños. =D


End file.
